Farm Girl
by harvestgrl
Summary: Based on HMDScute she's the brunette .Poor Kate, Her moms dying with her father dead and hasn't seen her siblings in ages. She's never had much luck with in romance, and with more and more problems apearing on her farm her life is like a living hell.
1. Prologe

Another beautiful spring morning, but it's not as beautiful as it seems

Another beautiful spring morning, but it's not as beautiful as it seems for me Kate. My mom was still in the hospital fighting cancer, heart cancer. I had to get up though, for I had a farm to run, and with the Cow Festival tomorrow I had to get Bubbles ready.

I walked into then barn and greeted Cowbell, my other cow, but she almost seemed mad that I didn't pick her over Bubbles. Bubbles coat was way better than Cowbells and even though Cowbells milk was the best around, Bubbles coat was too good to pass. I fed Bubbles and washed her. After I brushed her I did the same to Cowbell and my bull Axel. I saddled up Scarlet and threw Bubbles in the wagon and started for Mineral Town to give Rick, the judge, my cow so she would be ready for tomorrow.

When I got back I found that Dr. Paige Hunter my vet was there. I had made an appointment and forgot about it…. again. It's busy on a farm and with the Cow festival I was as busy and forgetful as I'd ever be. She had gone through everyone when only my horse Scarlet and my dog Tess. When she checked Tess I heard she was going to be a mom and was pregnant, but when Dr. Hunter said the same about Scarlet I was shocked. I had never seen a stray horse, only dogs.

Dr. Hunter thought I knew about a huge heard of horses in the field behind my barn. I was amazed that horses would want to pick my field instead of a bigger wilder one, but the bigger thing on my mind was what to I do with them do I let them live on my farm every time they come and knock up my horse or yell and scream at them and attempt to move them to a different field… what to do.

Next time….

What will Kate do with the horses, and who will win the Cow Festival?


	2. Winner?

**Hey Guys thanks to all that read chapter one and left a review. This is my first story and sorry I didn't leave an auther note before but now I am so enjoy!**

**-Harvestgrl**

I woke up the next morning and still didn't know what to do with the horses. I went to the barn and nearly forgot the Cow Festival was today! Being so caught up with the horse problem I flipped out when I didn't see Bubbles which reminded me that I had to be there between 10:00 and 12:00 or Bubbles would be disqualified, and It was 11:00! It took me two hours to take care of all my animals. The festival could last till whenever with all the after parties. Worked faster than I ever had before and finished at 11:55 I had five minutes to make it to the beach! Scarlet wasn't nearly fast enough for her to make it in time plus she was pregnant and over working her could endanger her baby. That's when I saw the wild horses run they were fast, really fast, and coming at me! The first one that came I grabbed his mane and jumped on. I tugged him towards the beach but this guy was stubborn, I tugged him hard and he turned and I was on my way to the festival.

I made it just in time and let the horse go free. I thought that I might try to tame these horses and befriend each one. It might be crazy but it was possible. I was lost in thought when I heard Rick's voice over the speaker._ I want to start judging please report to the center by the platform. _I walked over and started to talk to Celia.

"Did you here?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kate, you didn't here that Phantom Skye's going to steal the winning cow." She replied.

"WHAT?! Does that mean I'll lose Bubbles if she wins?" I asked in shock.

"Most likely." She replied as depressed as I was.

I had only seen Phantom Skye once before and every girl in town had a crush on him, but he was very bold to leave a note for whoever he wanted to steal from but he wouldn't give in.

I spaced out in thought about losing Bubbles if she was to win until Rick was done examining all the cows. Then over the speaker he said: _All right I'm done looking at all the cows and they all looked great, but there were three cows that really stuck out to me. In third place is Betty, In second place is Sammy, and In first place is…_ I started to panic I Bubbles hadn't been called and there was a big chance that she might place first. I prayed she wasn't going to be called and listened in. _The winner is Bubbles!_ I was really happy she won but terrified on what would happen next.

"Go and make a speech" Whispered Celia but not quite enough for the people around us to start to chant "SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH" Soon everyone there was chanting, even Rick.

"Fine" I growled and walked towards the podium. "Um…." I began" I'd like to thank Rick for picking my cow as the best in Forget-Me-Not Valley, but…." That's when an idea stuck me, have a party, wait no even better, a sleepover. Skye wouldn't come with a bunch of people over right?

"But…." I continued, "I would like too invite you all to a party at my house, girls can sleep over."

The entire crowd cheered and everyone then left to bring a dish and PJ's for the girls. I thought now should be the time to get Bubbles home and settled before all the guest arrived. I grabbed Bubbles and ran to the farm, and quickly got her in the barn and I had found the note from Phantom Skye. It read:

_Tonight one of your most prized positions will be stolen away._

_Your Truly,_

_Phantom Skye_

One thought went thru my head, Great.

On my walk back I saw everyone arriving and rushed to greet them. Vesta, Celia, and Marlin were the first to arrive with Griffin and Muffy soon behind. Then Flora and Cater came with Rock, Nami and Ruby at their heels. Soon everyone was here except for Nina, Galen, Romana, and Sebastian. I was supposed to see that just about everyone was here! Knowing this Skye would never show. Thinking I was safe I pulled out the drinks and cranked the tunes. We all partied till ten when everyone left except for Nami, Flora, Muffy, Celia, and Lumina.

"JAMMIE TIME!" I screamed and everyone grabbed there clothes and ran towards my only bathroom. Everyone except for Nami and Muffy who were drunk out of their minds and started to change in front of Lumina and me, for Flora had gotton the bathroom. Lumina screamed so loud Flora came running out and saw the two changing and fainted right there on the spot. As for me I was on the floor laughing my butt off, but Lumina took this as a chance to claim the bathroom while she could.

When everyone was in their jammies I decided to tell them why I wanted them to stay.

"Hey guys theres a reason I wanted to have you guys' sleepover besides for wining the Cow Festival…" I said

"Really? Why?" Flora questioned.

"Well, Phantom Skye's going to steal Bubbles!" I replied sounding as scared as possible but no one seemed to be as scared as me.

"PHANTOM SKYE!!" Everyone screamed

"OH MY GODESS HE'S SOOO HOT!" Screamed Muffy

"I know really he can come and steal me any time…" Lumina imagined.

"Guys this is a HUGE problem." Flora seemed to be the only one who was concerned that my beloved cow was going to be kidnapped.

"Thank you" I replied in relief that someone care for my cow. "O.k. so I need you all to stay up all night with me, o.k."

"o.k." everyone replied excited to pull an all nighter.

It was 3:00 AM and Muffy and Nami had passed about an hour ago due to their drinking, and everyone else looked ready to go any moment. Celia would close her eyes for a while then would jumped and widen her eyes, she'd do the same thing every five minutes. As for Lumina made herself nice and comfy and looked ready to given in judging by her circles under her eyes. Then came Flora who looked wide awake but yawned so much that she had to be tired.

When 3:30 hit everyone was asleep except me. I was so bored when I saw the barn door was opened. Right then my heart skipped a beat and I rushed to the barn in my pajamas. My heart was pounding and I was as scared as anything. I walked in and Bubbles was still there but there was a figure in the shadows, witch then said

"Hello, beautiful."

**Next time…**

**Who's this figure and where's Kate's family been.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wouldn't be shocked if you could guess who this figure in the shadows is. **

**Stay tuned,**

**Harvestgrl**


	3. He Stole my Heart

Hey everyone here's chapter three of Farm Girl Thanks for all of the support you guys have given me

**Hey everyone here's chapter three of ****Farm Girl**

**-harvestgrl**

I stood there in fear as I saw Phantom Skye emerge from the shadows, when all of a sudden tears built up in my eyes and dropped to the floor crying.

"Please don't take Bubbles" I cried.

"Don't worry" He replied calmly and pulled me too my feet. "I'm not here for your cow."

"What?" I said whipping my tears. "You left me a note saying that you were going to steal one of my most prized positions"

"That's true, but your cows not what I'm after…" His voice trailed off.

"If my cows not what your after then what is?" I questioned in shock.

"Your love" He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear it.

I couldn't believe it Phantom Skye in love with me, but how why, so many questions were rushing thru my head. I didn't know what to ask him first so it all came out all at once.

"Why do you love me? How'd you fall in love with me? What are you going to do to me tonight?" It all just blurted out and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hey, easy how but I explain it all at a picnic on the beach." He chuckled and led me towards the beach. We got there and he sat down under an umbrella and motioned me to sit next to him.

"So, how'd you fall in love with me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, remember the first time we met?" He asked. I thought back to the night when he came out of Luminas mansion.

_I was going over to get my cat that I had left with Lumina for the day. He walked out calmly when he saw me he froze for a second then continued to walk my way._

"_Hello beautiful" He said smoothly. "and who might you be?"_

_I didn't know if I should be giving this guy my name but something made me tell him._

"_Umm, Kate, and who might you be?" I had never seen him before and was curious to know who this guy was, but before he could answer Lumina rushed out not too happy. _

"_Hey you thief" She pouted. "I don't want you by my house." She then started to chase him away, but something made her stop and gave her a change in heart. She continued to chase him but in a loving way rather than her angry way. Fifteen minutes later she returned in her angry way again._

"_He got away" She pouted._

"_Umm, Lumina, who was that" I questioned looking for an answer._

"_Oh, that was Phantom Skye" She replied almost shocked that I didn't know who he was._

_That's as much as I could remember._

"So, do you remember?" He asked to break me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I remember" I said.

"Well after that night there was something inside of me that wanted me to me to get to know you more, so I knew I had to find a way to get to know you more. I knew the Cow Festival was the best shot I had to get to know you, so I jumped on it." He really confused me, why did he have to meet me tonight? But I dropped that subject and went to my other question.

"So, is that how you fell in love with me?" I asked really curious.

"That and your beauty" He replied. Right then and there I had fallen in love with him, because I felt my face turn beat red. The rest of the night I sat there next to him and he did a lot of complimenting me. I found out a lot about him too, he loved finest curry, he wasn't sure if he wanted to give up being a thief and would become a chief, and his birthday was Summer 10. I felt like I could tell him anything. By five, I knew it was time for me to go, no matter how much I wanted to stay with Skye. I was waiting for him to offer to walk me home but instead he said this:

"I'd offer to walk you home but, you're such a good girl you shouldn't be seen with a bad thief like me" I was shocked to hear that but it was true on his way out I grabbed his hand.

"Wait! When will I see you again? How often do you come to the valley?" I asked giving him the cutest look I could.

He chuckled "I come here every night after ten and hang out by goddess pond till about six when I head back to sleep for the day."

"Well good bye" I said somewhat depressed. He gave me a little wave and continued to walk towards Mineral Town. After he was out of my sight I walked home. Everyone was still asleep I hopped in bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning I was woken up by my friends jumping on my bed. It was ten when they woke me up. As soon as they realized I was up they all screamed: "GOOD MORING KATE"

"Hey I had a great time last night" said Celia. "but I have to go help Auntie Vesta and Marlin."

"Yeah and I got to go make sure Griffen's up" said Muffy grabbing her coat.

"And Carter needs help with the dig" Flora said going to change before leaving.

Nami started to whine about a major headache and headed for the door. As for Lumina, she wanted to go home because she'd forgotten a change of clothes. When everyone was gone I went right back to sleep.

I didn't wake up again till twelve by the phone ringing. I rolled out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hey guess who?" The voice said.

"Zack?! Is that you?" I asked excited. Zack was my younger brother who was 20 and was studying to be a doctor. "Why are you calling me?"

"I heard you won a certain festival"

"Yeah I did but how'd you know?"

"Open the door and find out" he said

I walked over to the door and opened it to see my brother standing right in front of me.

"Surprise!" He said cheerfully.

"Zack!" I screamed giving him the biggest hug I could. I hadn't seen him in three years. "Why on earth are you here?!"

"I was in Mineral Town to get a necklace made for Linda for our two year anniversary at the blacksmiths, since the one in the city didn't have anything that I thought suited Linda and thought I'd stop by here to surprise you." Linda was Zack's girlfriend; they have been dating for almost two years now and seemed perfect for each other.

"Wow you got me" I said with a chuckle and invited him in.

I felt kind of bad to have to change while Zack was here; it was kind of embarrassing being a farmer who woke up at twelve and hadn't taken care of her animals, but it gave me a chance to show him all of the animals. First I took him to the barn to see my lovely cows, Bubbles my little champion who I still had, thank goddess, Cowbell my grade A milker, and Axel my bull. He also saw my fluffy little sheep, Layla who was growing very old and Fluffy who my younger sister Lucy had named when she was five. We then went to see the Chickens and roosters, Peep, Dixie, and Peck. Then my ducks Polly, Daisy, and Roger.

"Wow I'm really impressed" Zack said still amazed.

"Hey you haven't seen the best yet." I replied giving him the biggest smile I could then lead him behind the barn for him to see the heard of horses. I watched as his jaw dropped.

"Come on" I said giggling giving him some carrots to feed them, then dragging him towards them. I held out a carrot and a big brown horse walked up to me. He was huge the biggest in the heard, but he was really friendly. I decided to name him Big Ben, why Ben I don't know. I looked over to see my brother befriending some of the horses too. I giggled and continued to feed the horses carrots till I had one left. I stuck it in my pocket for Scarlet and grabbed my brother to show him how big she'd gotten.

"Wow! She turned out to be one big horse." That was the first thing Zack said when he saw Scarlet.

I gave him a giggle then told him the big news.

"And you know what else is good about her Zack?" I questioned him.

"What?" He said as if nothing more could be great about her.

"She's having a baby!!" I nearly screamed.

"Wow! Kate that's great! And if you raised Scarlet this well this foals going to be amazing!" He sounded really excited and had a huge smile on his face but it faded and turned into a confused look. "Wait, who's the father?"

"Well, it's on of those horses in the meadow…" I said.

Zack needed time to take this all in so I took him inside and had him sit down on my couch. I told Zack he could stay here till the necklace was done and he happily agreed. We talked forever it was five when we finally stopped so I could start dinner. I made red curry hoping it was still his favorite, and it was. He gobbled it all down till there was only a licked clean plate in front of him.

Before I knew it, it was nine and time for me to get change into my pajamas but I they had to look like clothes for Skye was coming here again tonight and I was going to see him. By ten I had pulled out the couch bed for Zack and was putting on the blankets. Zack had just gotten back from getting his stuff from the inn. He changed then hopped into bed. He told me he needed a lot of sleep for he wanted to do some studying even though he was on summer break. I pretended to go to bed and waited till Zack was in a deep sleep. How'd I know you ask? Well, Zack's a snorer a really loud snorer. I snuck out and walked up to Goddess Pond, and sure enough there was Skye.

"Hey" I whispered when I was right next to him.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, it's Kate." He said in a smooth way.

I giggled and said "it's nice to see you too"

"I guess you're taking a liking in me as I did in you."

"Yeah, I think you're right…" I said as my face turned flushed red. Good thing it was dark or Skye might have seen.

I heard him chuckle then look at me and say "Kate, this pond reminds me of your beauty the way the moons reflection makes the pond light up like it does your eyes."

My heart started to melt. "Wow Skye that was beautiful" I said smiling in shock that he could be that deep. He started to lean in for a kiss, something I just couldn't refuse and let me tell you something this guy was a good kisser, but after the kiss no one talked. Finally I broke the silence.

"Well Skye, this night has been truly magical but I have my brother at home and he doesn't know about you and me…"

"What? Does no one know you're my girl?" Skye questioned with a smirk.

"It's like you said, a good girl like me shouldn't be seen with a bad thief like you" I said smiling as I walked home.

I quietly opened the door and crept toward my bed when someone say:

"Where have you been?" I turned too see my brother looking at me curious and confused. I froze, _what do I say?_

NEXT TIME

What will Kate say? And will there be another party? Stay tuned.

**Well how'd yeah like it please give me reviews good or bad I use them to make improvements to my story.**

**-harvestgrl**


	4. Cow Party

Alright, chapter four

**Alright, chapter four! But hey where are my reviews! I want to know how I'm doing. : P**

**-Harvestgrl**

"So… where were you?" Zack questioned again as my mind searched for answers. I had to decide if I could trust my brother not to spread my secret throughout the entire town.

"Well… I was with someone" I mumbled but I guess he heard me because he responded.

"Really? With who?" He questioned back with curiosity in his eyes. This is where I felt stuck.

"Well, ummm… with a guy" I said trying to avoid the name.

"No duh Kate, I know you're not a lesbian, but what's the name of the guy" He said starting to get annoyed.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret and won't tell any one with out my approval?" I asked.

"Yeah of course Kate…"

"Well… Umm… I was out with Phantom Skye" I muttered.

"THE THEIF? HOW'D YOU FALL FOR HIM??" I couldn't tell if Zack was mad or not but I had told him this much and knew I had to finish.

"Yes the thief, but he fell for me before I fell for him…" I said almost surprised myself. "Just remember your promise"

"Don't worry a promise is a promise I won't tell anyone" He said to reassure me. "But on one condition"

"What condition is that?" I asked kind of shocked.

"That you won't be mad that I invited all of are siblings over for a party tonight to celebrate you winning the cow festival" My mouth dropped.

"WHY WOULD BE MAD AT THAT I'M TRILLED!!" I screamed and ran over and gave Zack the biggest hug I could.

It had been forever since I hade seen my brothers and sisters, and I missed them all so much.

"So, have you planned everything out?" I asked pleading for a yes so I could get some sleep.

"Kate, I'm training to be a doctor of course I planned ahead." He said as he chuckled, while I just sighed in relief.

"Thanks so much Zack but I'm exhausted and need to get some sleep if I'm going to party all night tonight" I said hoping into bed.

"Alright, I'm just going to get everything all set, do you want any help with the animals?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine" I mumbled.

"Ok then I'm out, rest up!" I heard him say as he walked out the door. When I heard the slam I was sound asleep.

I woke up at two and knew that I needed to take care of the animals now. I entered the barn and greeted all of my cows and sheep, and they were happy to see me as always. I grabbed some hay and threw enough into eat food bin and everyone raced to get a bite. As they eat I pulled up a stool and started to milk Cowbell, I figured everyone would want a taste of her creamy milk. I decided to get some of Bubbles milk too because I was almost positive everyone would want a taste of the prize wining cows milk.

I walked out of the barn with two buckets filled with milk .I brought it back to the house and put it in the fridge before heading to take care of my ducks and chickens. I grabbed the bird seed and threw it all around the little barn before leaving.

I went back inside to pick out a decent outfit tonight. I wound up picking out my long sleeved dark blue top and my black mini skirt. I changed and sat down on the couch I sighed in relief to actually have a moment to sit down and relax it was nice to have the extra hands around. I wish they'd be here forever. It was five when Zack finally got back.

"Hey, good evening sleepy head" He said happy to see me awake.

"Welcome back" I said just happy to see him. "When did you tell everyone to get here?"

"Six, but don't worry everything is already made" He said not wanting me to panic.

"When'd you get that done?" I asked curious as a cat.

"When you were sleeping" He said with a smirk. I gave him one back when there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and answered the door to see my youngest sister Lucy. Lucy was seventeen and always extremely happy. She was living with my Aunt Patty who became a full time drunk when our Uncle Fred died, but since Aunt Patty was her god mother, Lucy was stuck with her till she was eighteen. But when I opened the door she started to bawl and ran in to give me a huge hug.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone. Zack was soon right next to me wondering the same thing.

"Aunt Patty hates me she kicked me out" She cried not wanting to let go of me.

"She kicked you out?" Zack asked confused.

"Yeah she just said Lucy you're a big girl get out" She said starting to loosen her hug.

"Was she drunk?" I had a feeling she was but if she was sober Lucy truly was out on the street.

"She was dunk but…" I cut her off to say.

"I think I owe a call to Aunt Patty" I said and picked up the phone. I dialed her number and heard a ring.

"Hello? This is PattyCake" It was Aunt Patty drunk like I thought, if she was sober I don't think she'd give herself a nickname like that.

"Hi Aunt Patty, its Kate, Mary's daughter" Mary was my moms name.

"Oh hi Kate, What the hell do you want?" She snarled

"Well, I was just wondering if you really meant to kick Lucy out." I asked trying to be cheery.

"Who that bitch? Yeah I don't want to see her face again in my house" She nearly screamed.

"Ok thanks for clearing that up for me" I said and hung up.

"Well... I guess your staying with me for a while Luce" I said trying to be cheerful so she would cheer up.

"Oh thanks Kate!" She said and gave me another hug.

"So, where's your stuff?" I asked looking for it.

"At Aunt Patty's" She said with a smile.

"Ok… guess we're going shopping tomorrow" I said when I heard another knock on the door.

I opened it and saw my older brother Jacob. Jacob was twenty five, three years older then me and was a successful business man in the city.

"Hey Jake" I said to tease him

"Hey no nick names" He growled "but how can I stay mad at you, you little prize cow winning girl."

"Nice to see you dude" Zack said giving him a high-five.

"Nice to see you too Bro." He said when he spotted Lucy.

"Hey Luce I didn't expect to see you here." He said giving her a hug to lift her off her feet.

"Lucy will be here for a while" I said then explained what just happened.

"That's Aunt Patty for you" He said with a chuckle, when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Dina my oldest sister who was twenty seven with her boyfriend Jack.

"Hey, great to see you two are still going strong" I said welcoming them in.

"Extremely strong" when she showed me a huge but beautiful diamond ring on her finger. A diamond ring was how they proposed in the city when down in the country you'd show your lover a blue feather.

"No way!" everyone said in unison.

"Yes way!" She screamed excitedly.

Seeing the beautiful ring made me think if I'd see that blue feather from Skye at some point.

Dina saw me looking at her ring and always could read my mind so I heard her say.

"Kate, do you have a lover right now." She said smiling. I looked over at Zack who was looking at me and gave me a gesture like he wanted me to let everyone know.

"Well… yes I do." I said proudly. It was good That I said this now was probably best for Lucy, since she'd be living with me it was good that she'd know where I was at night.

"So… who's the lucky guy" Asked Dina in her curious voice. Man was my family out to get me or what.

"Phantom Skye" I said shyly.

"Phantom Skye, where have I heard that name before," Lucy said suddenly hopping into the conversation. "Is he that thief that leaves notes before he robs?"

"Well actually yeah he is." I said

"Wow Kate that's a shocker." Dina said well, shocked.

"Yeah it is shocking and I hope that this guy is the one, since you haven't had much luck in the past." Lucy said in a hopeful tone.

Sure it was kind of rude but it was true. I hadn't had any luck with the past five guys I dated. First I dated Rock he was one of the nicest people to me when I first started to farm, but he was too lazy for a girl like me. Next I dated Trent from Mineral Town, but he wouldn't let me lift a finger on my farm because he thought I would over do it, but I couldn't blame him being a doctor and all. Then I dated Marlin who I thought he'd let me work enough being a farmer enough but he was way too grumpy even when I was his girlfriend. So I tried Cliff but he was so worried about him self he didn't care much for me. Then my last boy friend was Gray, but he had the same problem with Marlin, he was way too grumpy even with me being his girlfriend. I hope no problems like these would happen with Skye.

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to see that prize winning cow" Jack said, which was the first thing he had said tonight oddly.

"Yeah" Everyone else said soon after. Everyone but Zack who was going to get dinner laid out while everyone who hadn't seen the cow could.

"Alright everyone, follow me" I said as I lead everyone out into the dark.

"Who here is ready to see the best cow in Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley?" I said showing a little bit of my humorous side.

"I sure am" Replied Jacob.

"Just open the dang door sis" Said Dina just joking around.

"fine" I said opening the doors, and leading them right to Bubbles.

"Wow Kate, this is truly a great cow" Lucy said as she started to stoke her.

"How would you know?" Dina asked curiously.

"I did a lot of research on animals and plants to try and convince her to give me the farm instead of Kate but since she was older she got the farm" Lucy said proudly.

"Are you thinking about knocking her up with a grade A bull?" Asked Jacob.

"It's come up" I said as I thinking if I really should or not "and I'm defiantly thinking about it."

"So do you have any milk of hers with you?" Asked Jack hopfully

"I knew that question would come up" I said and gestured everyone to come back to the house. On our way back I saw Scarlet out of the stables.

"Hang on guys I need to go and grab Scarlet." I said walking over to her.

"That's Scarlet! Wow she grew up to be a nice horse" said Lucy showing her knowledge again.

"Yep and she's having a baby" I said looking up at my horse.

"Aw, she is" Said Dina as she looked at Jack.

"Yeah just like Tess" I said

"Little Tess too!" Jacob said happily.

"yep" I said and walked over to the stables and put Scarlet in and locked it up tight.

I lead everyone back to the house and walked in to see a beautiful dinner laid out for us.

"It looks great Zack" said Jacob who walked in surprise to see a delicious meal laid out.

"Yeah it looks great" Dina said just as surprised as Jacob.

"Well, don't just look at it eat it!" Said Zack surprised to see us all still standing.

We all rushed to take a seat and immediately started to pig out. I was surprised on how good it was. I never knew how good of a cook Zack was, then again he never had cooked for us before. That's all I thought about till I remembered everyone wanted to have some of Bubbles milk. I ran over to the fridge pulled out the bucket of milk and got six glasses out of the cabinet. I poured an equal amount of milk into everyone's glass and passed them out.

"Sorry I almost forgot about letting you guys try it" I said passing out all of the glasses as everyone took a sip.

"Mmm, not bad" said Lucy a little disappointed.

"Yeah, it's not the best milk I've had either" admitted Jack

"Bubbles milk isn't the best in my view either Cowbells is way better." I admitted

"Can I try that?" asked Jacob.

"of course" I said getting up and grabbing everyone's glasses to fill it up with Cowbells creamy milk. As soon as everyone took a sip of this I got some great responses.

"Mmmmm, now this is good milk" Lucy nearly screamed.

"It's very creamy" said Dina surprised.

"Now this is good milk" I heard Jack say

"Thanks everyone" I said and continued to eat my dinner. Soon everyone had finished there dinner and we were on to dessert. Zack had made an amazing chocolate cake that was absolutely delicious. It was nine when everyone had finished and I knew Skye would be coming into town in an hour, I hoped everyone would be gone by then but you never know.

For a while we talked to Dina and Jack about the wedding she was having it in the city in three weeks on Summer 21 and told each of us we could bring one guest, but I had to bring some one else.

"You all can bring whoever you want" Dina said happily "Everyone except you Kate you need to bring your boyfriend"

"What, why?" I asked

"Because, bringing a guy to a family wedding shows you really trust him." She said

"Fine" I murmured. I didn't think of Skye as the wedding type, but who knows.

Around ten I made out the couch for Lucy and pulled out the air mattress for Zack. Lucky for him his necklace should be ready by tomorrow and would only have to sleep on the lumpy mattress tonight. As for Lucy I would have to think about buying her a bed and maybe getting Gotz to make another room for me, man my little sister was becoming expensive. Everyone was starting to get tired and by ten thirty, Jacob was getting ready to leave because he had to go to work tomorrow and Dina and Jack had more wedding planning to do for tomorrow. Zack cleaned the table for me and said he'd be going to bed when he was done. I got Lucy out a pair of my pajamas for her to wear for tonight and got my self ready for a little date with Skye. I let Zack know where I was going and walked out into the darkness.

I walked up towards Goddess Pond and sure enough he was there. I snuck up to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess Who?" I said happily

He chuckled "I think it's the beautiful Kate" I loved it when he put beautiful in front of my name. I sat down next to him and stared at the pond.

"What do you think of weddings?" I asked suddenly with no emotion. I didn't want to influence his answer in any way.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked

"Nothing, just curious" I said still wanting an answer.

"There alright" he said. "You're not going to propose to me now are you?" he said with a chuckle.

I chuckled "No I don't like to rush"

"Me neither" he said and went back to staring at the pond.

"The really ponds beautiful tonight" I said watching it sparkle.

"It always is beautiful, just like you" He said and turned towards me.

"You said that last night" I said with a giggle.

"Yeah and it got me a kiss didn't it?" He asked looking me right in the eye.

"Yeah, it did" I said leaning in to give him a kiss. Every time I kissed him I though he was the one for me. He was just so good at it and he was totally hot.

"Did anyone ever tell you how good of a kisser you are?" I asked looking into his dreamy emerald eyes.

"No you'd be the first if you're going to tell me" he said staring into my eyes.

"Well you're really good at it" I said and started to blush. I looked at my watch and it was getting late.

"Hey I got to go big day tomorrow" I said "And if you want you can walk home with me my family knows"

"I'll say yes to that" He said and stood up. He grabbed my hand and started to walk me home. When we got to the farm I said.

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem" he said "Good night Kate"

"Goodnight Skye" I said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before going inside to sleep.

Next time….

Summers Here! And Kate has some extra hands around the farm she just has to teach Lucy how to handle the farm.

**Ok so no cliff hanger this time, but the story's going to be come good. You won't be seeing any updates for a bit because I'll be in Florida for five days with my no internet connection laptop and a memory stick so I'll still be writing but you just won't see anything new from me.**

**-harvestgrl**


	5. Beach Day

Hey guys, I'm back and here's chapter five

**Hey guys, I'm back but I need to admit now that I did a little too much vacationing in Florida and had to finish this chapter at home. If you forgive me please review if not be known as a meanie :P**

**-harvestgrl**

I woke up late as always and saw Lucy was up, but there was no Zack.

"Good morning" I said and got an outfit for the day.

"Morning" she said and got up and waited for me to hand her some clothes for the day.

"Where's Zack" I asked looking around.

"He went to go get Linda's necklace and might come back" she said as I handed her an outfit

"Ready to go shopping?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, right after we take care of the animals." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Right, I live on a farm now." She said standing right by the door as I walked out.

"And I'm sure you want to help me out for the day" I said with a smirk as she walked in.

"Actually, yes I would love to help" she said with a smile as she walked out.

"Great, I love the extra hands; everything always goes faster when I have help" I said and walked out of the house to see Kai standing in front of me.

"Hey Kai!" I said giving him a huge hug.

"Good to see you too Kate" He said giving a little hug back. "I hope to see you at Beach Day tonight"

Kai came here every summer to run his shack, and to promote his shack he had a day called "Beach Day" on the first of every summer. Kai has been my best friend ever since I grew my first pineapple witch was his favorite, and of course I gave it to him.

"So, I'm guessing you would like to have a pineapple" I said with a smile.

"Yes please" he said rubbing his hands together and walking inside.

"Who's that?" asked Lucy. I had forgotten that she had never met Kai before.

"Oh right, Lucy this is Kai, Kai this is Lucy" I said giving a quick introduction so I could get to the kitchen to give Kai one of his treasured pineapples.

"Nice to met you" said Lucy giving him a little hand shake.

"Nice to met you too" He said as I handed him his pineapple.

"Thanks Kate I'll be sure to savor it, but I have to get going, I still have to tell the rest of the town about Beach Day" He said giving me a little frown then walking off my farm.

"Ok" I said and turning to Lucy "Ready to get dirty?"

"Not that dirty I hope" she said as we walked out of my house and into the barn.

"Ok here's how it's going to work" I said "I'm going to show you how to take care of a cow by demonstrating on Bubbles then you'll do the same to Cowbell"

"Sounds good" she said pulling up a stool.

She watched every movement I made. I showed her how to brush feed and milk my cows and how to feed my chickens then look for their eggs while they ate. I told her how much to feed Scarlet and Tess. I told her to brush the sheep like the cows and give them less food then the cows. We finished all that by eleven

Soon only the wild horses were left. I told Lucy the big story about them and how I was going to try and befriend them. I handed her a bunch of carrots and pulled her into the field. I looked around and saw Big Ben, he was my favorite of this bunch. I carefully walked over to him and showed him a carrot. He happily grabbed it from me and ate it. He nudged me for another; I laughed and happily gave him another one. He was taking a liking to me as I had to him, so I tried to jump on his back and he let me! I rode him around the field and around Lucy who was feeding the stubborn mare I had rode to the cow festival on. She gave me a wave and I pulled him to a stop and hopped off. By twelve we were done and we were going to try to catch the twelve thirty boat to get to May's Tailoring in the city.

"Wow, running a farms a lot of work" Lucy said collapsing on the couch.

"Yeah it is, but we got to get going now if were going to catch that boat; Come on we can ride Big Ben" I said and grabbed one more carrot for him.

"Who's Big Ben?" she questioned curiously.

"The horse I rode on this morning" I said looking for him in the field. Till I spotted him and carefully walked over to him fed him the carrot then hopped on his back and trotted him over to Lucy.

"Coming?" I asked holding out my hand and pulled her up.

I galloped him over to Mineral Town where I asked my buddy Barley to watch him while I went to the city. He happily said yes and me and Lucy ran to the dock just in time for as soon as we got on the boat it left port.

"Phew that was close" I sighed

"Yeah" she said leaning back.

The ride was about an hour and when we got there I had nearly forgotten how big it was. It had it been a while since I had been in the city.

"Ready to go" I said pulling Lucy to her feet.

"Yep, let's go" she said then dragging me off the boat.

We wound up dragging each other thru the city till we got to May's Tailoring where Lucy took full control. She dragged me over and started to throw everything she wanted on top of me. Before I knew it I couldn't see in front of me.

"Lucy! Help I think I'm blind!" I teased and she came over to me and took some of the clothes

"Sorry" she said then spotted the formal wear. "Hey lets get our dresses now for Dina's wedding instead of last minute"

"Sounds good" I said hopping up with still a ton of clothes in hand. Lucy was already over there looking at dresses.

"What about this?" She said holding up a long purple gowned

"No, it's not the dress for you" I said looking for my own dress.

"Not for me, for you" She said handing me the dress

"I don't know Lucy" But it was too late Lucy had already shoved me into a dressing room.

"Go ahead put it on and I'm going to look for a dress for me" She said from the other side of the door.

"Ugh," I groaned but put on the dress and was actually a little surprised. The dress fit and it complimented my eyes nicely. I walked out and showed Lucy.

"What do you think?" I said giving a runway spin.

"Oh my goddess Kate, you look like you could be the bride" She said in aw.

"You were right Luce it looks great, I think I'm going to get it" I said looking at myself in a mirror.

"Good, What do you think of this one?" Lucy said holding up a blue dress that had blue sequins towards the bottom.

"It will look great" I said now pushing her into the dressing room then walking in to the one next to it and changed back into my clothes. I walked out to see Lucy in the beautiful dress that made her blonde hair and blue eyes shine.

"Wow Luce you look beautiful" I said looking at her from head to toe.

"Really, you like it?" She asked sheepishly

"Like it? I love it!" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Good so we both have dresses then" she said walking into the dressing room to change into her normal clothes again.

"Yep, now let's pay so we can go home, I'm starved" I said clutching my stomach

"Yeah me too" she said and I heard a little rumble in her stomach.

We paid for the stuff and headed towards the boat so we could go home and pick up Big Ben. Surprisingly he was good for Barley even his granddaughter May who played with him the full hour we were gone. I hopped onto Big Ben and helped Lucy up with the ten extra pounds of clothes we bought.

On our way home we nearly galloped into a little black haired man walking out of the blacksmiths shop.

"Hey Zack" I said to the pale little man.

"Oh hey" he said starting to regain color.

"Wait I thought you were suppose to get Linda's necklace earlier" Lucy said somewhat confused.

"Yeah I was but when I showed up it wasn't going to be done for another three hours so I went back to your farm but you weren't there so I came back to Mineral Town and went to the hospital to study with Dr. Trent and before I knew it three hours was up so I came back here to get Linda's necklace" he said then pulling out a little sterling silver necklace with a beautiful emerald attached. It would truly compliment Linda's long red hair and would make her green eyes sparkle.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He then questioned

"Hell yeah!" I said to the idiot in front of me

"Hey, If she doesn't like it can I have it?" Lucy asked and I jabbed her in the ribs with my elbow to let her know that she hadn't asked the nicest question

"Anyway are you going to Beach Day tonight?" I asked to change the subject.

"Right its tonight, I'll try to make an appearance" He said

"Great! One last thing" I said

"Can you take these home for us were going out to eat" I said Lucy already handing them off to him.

"I don't know Kate" He started but it was too late Lucy had put down the last bag and I had kicked Big Ben into a trot which soon turned into a gallop leaving Zack in the dust. We both laughed until we made it back to Forget Me Not Valley.

I turned Ben to head towards the beach hoping that Kai wouldn't mind making us lunch.

"Hey Kai" I said dismounting Big Ben

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked

"We're hungry" I said helping Lucy off then turning to give him a smile.

"Ha, funny Kate, but you know I don't serve anyone food till after Beach Day" He said turning away

"Please, Kai I've waited all year" I whined giving him the cutest face I could.

"Alright fine, but don't tell anyone about this" He said giving both me and Lucy a look.

"Thanks Kai" Me and Lucy said in unison.

"Here you go" he said handing us a delicious looking plate, Lucy took the first bite.

"Mmm, this is good" Lucy said savoring each bite

"That's what I love to hear, what about you Kate what do you think?" He said turning towards me.

"What I always think, delicious" I said with a smile.

He let out a chuckle then turned back around to prepare more for later. We finished our food and thanked Kai again before turning around to head back to the farm. We gave Big Ben a break and let him walk back to the farm with Lucy and I by his side.

"What do you think I should do with Big Ben over here" I asked Lucy patting his side.

"Hmm, well I'd think he'd be fine in the stables since he was fine at Barley's" She responded looking at him

"We'll give it a shot, I guess" I said just entering the farm.

"He should like being with Scarlet" She said following me to the stables.

"I guess your right" I said and lead him into the stable and put him in a stall. "Here's you new home big guy" I said giving him a good pat before leaving to go inside the house.

It was about five when I looked at the clock and decided to take a little nap before heading back to the beach for the festival. I slept for one and a half hours before waking up and knew I had to go. Lucy had already left at six so I knew I didn't have to wait for her.

When I got there I got a friendly smile from Kai who invited me over to take my order now before it really started to get busy.

"What will it be?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm, what ever you think I'd like the most" I said giving back a smile to match.

"Do you really trust me?" He asked with a smirk, I giggled

"Of course Kai" I said with a smile, and then started to look around for Lucy.

"Looking for Lucy?" He asked

"How'd you know?" I said surprised

"I know these kinds of thing… she's over there with Zack" He said nudging his head in their direction.

"Thanks Kai" I said hopping off the counter and walked towards the shore line where Lucy and Zack Stood.

"Hey guys" I said pulling everyone in for a group hug.

"Hey Kate" Zack said managing to break free of my death grip.

"Glad you could make an appearance" I said with a smile

"Me too, and guess who else is coming" Lucy said excitedly

"Who?" I asked

"Linda!" Lucy said nearly screaming

"Really?!" I questioned excitedly

"Yeah, I invited her and she said yes" He said happily

"How much longer till she gets here?" I asked

"She's here" Zack said with a smile. I turned around and saw Zack happily running to greet his beloved Linda.

"Hey, Babe" I heard her say to Zack and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Great to see you" He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Linda" I said finally being close enough to talk to her.

"Hey Kate and Lucy, Great to see you guys again" She said and gave us a group hug.

"So what did you order?" Lucy asked

"I told him to get me what ever Zack ordered, we have the same likings" She said looking up to Zack.

"Oh, then it must be good" I said and got a chuckle out of everyone.

"Oh, and congratulations on winning the Cow Festival Kate" She said elbowing me softly.

"Thanks Linda, Zack tell you?" I asked curiously

"Actually, I heard it on my way here. It's surprising on how much gossip goes through that little town" She said somewhat shocked.

"I'm just as shocked as you" Zack said surprised as the rest of us, then we heard the speaker say _ok everyone, everyone's orders are ready, so come and get it!_

"Alright then, lets go get our food I'm starved" Lucy said dragging me over to the stand.

"Here you go," Kai said handing us all of our food. "dig in"

"Thanks Kai" I said and lead Zack, Linda, and Lucy over to the towels and umbrellas.

"Well I'm taking Kai's advice" said Zack as he dug into his dish

"Me too" Said Lucy doing the same into hers as me and Linda soon followed.

It tasted great and I savored every bite. Kai was just such a great cook and he never disappointed me when it came to his cooking. Looking around it seemed everyone else felt like I did, for no one wanted to talk they were too busy eating. No one said a word till they were done.

"Man, that was good" I heard Zack say as I fished up the last couple of bites

"Yeah it was" Lucy said happier then I had ever seen her.

"I heard he was good but I never knew he was that good" Linda said surprised.

"Kai's cooking has never disappointed me before" I said and collected everyone plates and brought them back to Kai.

"Was everything good?" He asked as I handed him the plates.

"Of course it was Kai, you're an amazing cook" I said amazed that he didn't think that high as himself.

"Then I should expect to see you back here later in the summer?" He asked

"Bet on it" I said walking back to my family to see what they had planned.

"Well me and Linda are going back to our house" I heard Zack tell Lucy as I got closer

"Great to see you both" Said Lucy giving Zack then Linda a hug.

"I'm going to miss the extra hands but at least I'll still have Lucy's" I said giving them both a hug

"Well bye guys, I hope we can meet again soon" Linda said starting to walk off the beach with Zack.

"Bye!" Me and Lucy screamed and waved good bye.

"Ready to head back?" I asked Lucy

"Ugh, we can't stay for seconds" Said Lucy truly disappointed, but I laughed as I pulled her up and walked back to the farm.

When we got back I notice a note on the door that read:

_Meet me at the Beach_

_Phantom Skye_

"Go ahead I don't mind" Lucy said who was looking over my shoulder the whole time.

"Thanks Luce" I said giving her a huge hug then running inside to put on a bathing suit under my clothes just in case, then rushed out towards the beach.

When I got there I saw Kai also in his bathing suit.

"Hey Kai, going for a swim?" I asked

"Thinking about it want to join?" He asked.

"Sure" I said pulling off my shirt and pants to revel my purple bikini.

We both ran in to the water and dived into a wave. We swam till my muscles hurt with was when we Sat more towards the shore but where the water would still gently splash our feet.

"Wow, you forget how much fun that can be" I said laying back into the sand.

"That's the first time I had that much fun in a while" Said Kai looking at me.

"Kai, you're always swimming in your spare time, you always have a blast in the water" I said sitting up again.

"Yeah you're right" He said and smiled and I splashed him a bit with the wave that just passed.

He splashed me back and then started to chase me across the beach. When he got to me he grabbed me and twirled me around. We were both in a roar of laughter when al of a sudden he stopped laughing. I looked up at him to see that his smile had faded and he was looking at something. I turned my head in his direction to see Skye's face staring back at us with no emotion.

Next Time…

What's Skye's reaction to what he just saw? How will Kate explain it all? Stay tuned

**My cliff hangers are back! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please, please, please review I want to know what you think.**

**-harvestgrl**


	6. Life and Death

Here's chapter six and I'm going to start using point of views (POV) to help explain things a little more

**Here's chapter six and I'm going to start using point of views (POV) to help explain things a little more. Enjoy and please review!**

**-harvestgrl**

**Kate POV (Summer 1)**

I stood in shock to see Skye standing there looking at me and Kai. My mind was buzzing with thoughts _how much of that did he see? What was he thinking? What am I going to say?_ Luckily Kai was the first one to speak.

"Hello" He said formally.

"Hello, sorry for disturbing you" Skye replied

"It's fine but who are you?" Kai asked probably wondering why Skye cared so much that I was with him.

"You can just call me Skye" he responded.

I decided I had to say something to clear things up. "Um Kai, Skye's my boyfriend" I said staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two alone then" Kai said and walked off the beach. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not but I hoped he wasn't.

"Skye, I'm sorry" I started.

"What were you doing with him?" Skye said seriously

"Just playing a little swimming" I responded

"Why?" he asked starting to show his anger. I never would have thought that Skye was the jealous type until now

"He's been my friend forever and I hadn't seen him for a year I swear" I said and gave him pleading eyes "Please forgive me"

"I don't know" he said turning around

"Why'd you want me down here anyways?" I asked

"To watch the sunset" He said pointing to the sun that was just starting to set.

"Oh" I said and he dragged me over to the towels and umbrella where we sat and watched the sunset.

As romantic as it was I wasn't wooed. We both kept our distances and he didn't give me the compliments I loved to hear. When the sun full settled he didn't even offer to walk me home. And as I walked home for alone thoughts swirled around my head. _ Will Skye ever forgive me? Or did I mess thing up for good?_ I got home and crawled into bed It was only ten but I didn't fall asleep till one.

**Lucy's POV (Summer 2)**

I woke up at seven and of course Kate was still asleep. I knew she wouldn't wake up till much later so I decided to get all the farm work done now for her, and left her a note. I walked out side to see a stuffed puppy in a basket with a ribbon tied around it's neck. There was a note:

_I forgive you,_

_Skye_

It was from Kate's boyfriend I looked at it in aw and brought it inside and put it on the table for Kate to see when she woke up. Once again I walked out and took care of all the cows, sheep, and chickens. I walked into the stables to see both Big Ben and Scarlet. It looked as though Big Ben didn't mind the box and he could live in captivity, but he still scared me a little. I walked up to Scarlet and realized she was starting to get fat, witch reminded me that Tess was getting fatter and fatter by the day. I fed the horses and went to feed Tess. The dog was at her fattest and I wondered when she would have her puppies.

I was finished taking care of everyone and thought I did a pretty good job. It was ten when I walked back in the house and saw Kate was awake.

**Kate's POV (Summer 2)**

I woke up three hours late then I should have and saw Lucy had already left. She left a note saying:

_Don't worry Kate I'll take care of the animals today!_

_Lucy _

I smiled at the note then saw her walk in.

"Good Morning" She said cheerfully

"Good morning" I mumbled

"Did you see the gift from your boyfriend?" She asked.

"What?" I asked suddenly waking up.

"He left you a gift at sometime this morning or last night." She said pointing to a basket on the table. I got out of bed and went over to look at it. There was an adorable little stuffed puppy with a ribbon around its neck with I note reading

_I forgive you,_

_Skye_

Seeing the little puppy reminded me that Tess's ultrasound was today and Dr. Hunter was going to be here any minute!

"Oh my goddess I got to get dressed!" I nearly screamed and rushed over to my dresser and grabbed the first decent outfit I saw.

"What is it?!" Lucy questioned nervously

"Dr. Hunters going to be here any minute to do Tess's ultrasound!" I said inside the bathroom trying to change at the speed of light.

"Don't worry I could have covered for you" Lucy said as I walked out. Perfect timing too, because when I did there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it to see Dr. Hunter right there in front of me.

"Oh, hi Dr. Hunter, glad you could come." I said inviting her in.

"No problem, so where is our special little girl?" She asked looking around for Tess.

"Hanging out in her dog house I'll go get her for you." I offered and walked out to get Tess.

I walked back in carrying Tess in my arms. "Here she is" I said gently putting Tess down on the carpet.

"Alright if you don't mind I'm going to get my stuff" Dr. Hunter said and walked out, and was back in a flash setting up all of this portable equipment. Before I knew it you could pass my house as a vet's office.

"So, while all this stuff warms up, I'm going to take Tess to my van for her X-ray" Dr. Hunter said and carefully lead Tess out of the house and into her van.

"Wow, this house looks like a vet's office" Lucy said some what disgusted.

"I know, but she's a great vet and is one of the only vets around that don't mind making house calls" I said staring at everything around me.

"Alright it looks like Tess is going to be having five puppies and we can now do the ultrasound to look at them all" Dr. Hunter said walking back into the house with Tess at her side.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Let's get started then" Dr. Hunter said kneeling down to get Tess to lie down so she could sedate her. Dr Hunter shaved a part of Tess's belly and squeezed out some jelly like cream and showed us the monitor where all of Tess's little puppies layed.

"Aww, they're so cute" Lucy said.

"Can we please get a picture of this Dr. Hunter?" I asked politely

"Please call me Paige, but of course you can" She said and walked over to a small computer and later came back with a picture of all the little puppies.

"Thanks so much Dr- er I mean Paige" I said with a smile

"No problem, if you don't mind can I look at Scarlet real quick?" She asked

"Sure, Lucy can you stay here and wait till Tess wakes up?" I asked turning to Lucy.

"Sure" Lucy replied and I took Paige out to the stables.

"Wow, she's getting big" Paige said surprised.

"Really?" I said not really thinking the same

"Yeah I think she'll be due… Winter 18" She said turning to leave.

"What about Tess?" I asked

"She's going to be due within four days" She said exiting the stables.

"FOUR DAYS? THAT'S SOO CLOSE!" I screamed startling the horses, but Paige was gone she was already in her van. She probably guessed that would be my reaction and thought it would be best if she left before I could get out of the stables.

I walked back inside and saw it was twelve, the perfect time to have lunch.

"So, how's Scarlet?" Asked Lucy

"Fine, she should be due Winter 18" I replied walking over to the calendar to mark it down.

"Cool, and did you ask about Tess?" She asked

"Yeah… She's going to have her puppies with in four days" I said softly

"FOUR DAYS?" She said with a tad bit of anger in her tone.

"Yeah… Do you want to come get lunch with me?" I asked to change the subject.

"I don't know… Where would we go?" She asked but I just wanted to get her off the farm.

"Great! Let's go" I said and dragged her off the farm to Kai's shack. I wondered how he felt towards me after what happened last night. I brought two pineapples to help.

**Kai's POV (Summer 2)**

I had just finished cleaning my shack when I heard Kate coming with Lucy, but Lucy didn't sound too happy she was screaming: _Where are you taking me? Let go… I don't like seafood, especially when you're cooking it. _Suddenly her mood changed:_ oh, we're going to Kai's Shack…, let's go slow poke_ I got a chuckle out of her but didn't know what to do with Kate. I didn't know how she felt towards me after last night, I still wanted to be her best friend, but didn't know if she felt the same.

"Hey Kai, um, I'd like a pineapple smoothie and a cheeseburger" She said then pushed Kate towards the counter and walk away as if Kate told her she wanted alone time with me.

"So, what would you like Kate?" I asked and turned to start on Lucy's order.

"I'll have what Lucy had" She responded but didn't walk away.

"Anything else?" I asked trying to find out why she was still here

"You're not mad at me right?" She asked

"Kate, I could never be mad at you, you're my friend" I replied glad she wasn't mad at me.

"Oh, then I guess I could just take these pineapples home then." She said and turned around.

"Wait, I'm furious!" I joked. She laughed and handed me the pineapples, then turned to go get Lucy.

**Kate's POV(Summer 2)**

"Come on Lucy, It doesn't take Kai that long to cook two cheeseburgers and two smoothies" I said pulling Lucy to her feet.

"I know, you just seemed like you needed some alone time with Kai" She said walking back to the stand.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I know how Kai loves pineapples and I don't know why else you would want to bring them." She responded simply.

"What if he asked me too or did you ever think I was just being a good friend giving him a little gift?" I questioned.

She thought for a moment "No" she finally replied.

"Ok ladies, lunch is served" he said handing over our meal.

"Thanks Kai" Lucy and I responded in unison, and sat down to eat it right there.

"How is it?" He asked

"Delicious" Lucy responded immediately

"Great as usual" I said laughing at Lucy.

"Good to hear. How's the farm?" He asked trying to make small talk

"Good, Scarlet is going to be due on Winter 18, Tess, a little bit earlier then expected" I replied taking another bite into my cheeseburger.

"Wait, your horse and dog are pregnant?" He asked confused.

"yep, sorry but it's kind of hard talking to a guy who's only here for a quarter of the year and does know half of the gossip going around town" I joked

"Ha, ha, very funny" He replied and started to wipe the counter of the stand.

Me and Lucy finished our lunch around one.

"Thanks for lunch Kai" I said paying the bill

"Anytime" He replied waving good bye as I ran to catch up with Lucy.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" She asked

"I thought we could prepare a spot for Tess inside for her to have her puppies" I answered.

"Ok then what?" she asked as if that was only going to take a few minutes.

"Luce, it's going to take longer then you think" I said giving her a look

"Yeah, sure" She said sarcastically.

We went inside and I went inside to try and find the biggest cardboard box I could find. I decided the one that my new T.V. came in was the biggest. I carried it up stairs and grabbed the scissors and began to cut it in the form of a bed.

"Hey Luce, can you find some old blankets in the closet?" I asked continuing my diligent work.

"Sure, I'll try…" she responded knowing how much of a mess my closet was.

It took her twenty minutes before she threw three old blankets on top of me.

"Thanks" I said pulling off the blankets for on top of me. "Can you find six different colored ribbon from the basement please" I asked finishing the bed and starting to position the blankets in a comfortable way.

"So why do we need ribbon?" She said handing my six different strands of ribbon.

"To mark the puppies" I said carefully placing the ribbon on the table next to me.

"but I thought Paige said she was only having five puppies" She said confused.

"Yes, that's true but I want to be prepared just in case there is a bonus puppy" I said getting a notebook to place next to the ribbon and made a chart:

Puppy (Color) Sex Time

"There now were good till the puppies are born." I said proudly.

"So now what do we do?" Lucy asked sounding bored already.

"Whatever you want, I'm going to go and play with the horses." I said grabbing a jacket and stuffed them with carrots.

"Kay, I think I'm going to watch T.V. and relax" She said as I walked out.

I had to find a new favorite horse since Big Ben was now living with me. I walked into the field and the horses started to approach me wanting a carrot. There was a white mare, a black stallion and a grey stallion; I gave each of them a carrot and attempted to pet them all but only the grey one backed away. It was obviously a shy horse that was going to be a challenge, so I spent all my time out in the field on her till she let me pet her. When I finally did I felt great and decided it was time to go back and check on Lucy.

I walked back inside to see Lucy cuddled up with Tess on the floor still watching T.V. I took a look at the clock and saw that it was four thirty. It was time to start dinner.

"Luce, I'm going to start dinner anything in mind?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Um, how about some Mountain Stew?" She asked.

"Mountain Stew it is" I said opening my fridge and pulling out some mushrooms and veggies. I pour water into a pot and placed it on a burner to start to heat up the water while I chopped up the mushrooms and veggies. When the water reached a boil I tossed in the mushrooms and the veggies along with some seasoning. I set a timer for thirty minutes then sat down on the couch with Lucy and watch T.V

When the timer ran I pulled out two bowls and evenly filled the two bowls of soup.

"Dinner's ready Luce" I called.

"Coming" She called back and turned off the TV.

"Dinner at your requested" I said picking up my spoon to take the first bite.

"Hey, I heard a rumor that you were going to get an extra room just for me. Is that true?" She asked.

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned

"Just answer the question" She said taking another sip of soup.

"I was thinking about it" I answered.

"Why do that all for me If it cost a lot and I'm not even going to live here for that long? I am looking for a job around this town" She asked

"Well, the couch bed isn't the nicest place to have my baby sister sleep-" I started but was cut off.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch" She stated.

"You didn't let me finish" I started "It's a better place for you to sleep and I'm going to need it one day"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"One day I'm going to get married and want to have a baby. The baby can't sleep like you on the couch like you" I replied not believing I was having this talk so soon with my little sister.

"Oh, that would be smart, I guess" she said probably feeling awkward.

"Are you done with your soup?" I asked getting up to clean my dish

"Yeah" She said getting up to help me out.

"So, you're looking for a job?" I asked.

"Yeah" She responded.

"Where are you trying out" I asked

"I've tried the bar as a waitress but I later changed my mind, so tomorrow I'm going to see if Vesta wants any help" She said cleaning her bowl as I was drying mine.

"Oh, that might be nice. Vesta would probably want to run her shop more then take care of her crops." I said putting my dish away.

"Good to know" She responded drying off her bowl as I went to pullout the bed again for her.

"Do you want a cookie?" I asked.

"Depends who made them?" she asked giving a smirk.

"Zack" I replied

"Yes then" She replied with a laugh

"Don't like my cookies?" I asked getting her a cookie.

"No" I heard her mumble.

I finished making out her bed and laid on it with her to watch TV with her till eight when I headed out to meet up with Skye.

I walked up to Goddess Pond and sure enough he was there.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Kate" he said. Darn still no beautiful.

"I loved the stuffed dog" I said trying to make small talk.

"Really?" he said king of surprised.

"Yeah it reminded me of my dog Tess, her puppies will be coming soon" I said wanting him to talk to me more then he was.

"Cool" He said staring at the pond instead of me like usual. I really messed up, he seemed like he was only a friend again, not my boyfriend. I felt like I was on a date with only a friend and it felt really awkward. Hours passed and I knew I was going to have to go home soon.

"I got to go soon," he started "would you like me to walk you home?"

My heart skipped a beat happy to know there was still hope. "Yes" I replied starting to blush. He walked me home to my door.

"Skye, I really am sorry" I said.

"And I really forgive you" he said and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Skye" I said happy as ever knowing he still liked me.

"Night Kate" He said then walked into the darkness.

I walked in happy and saw it was one in the morning and Lucy was sound asleep on the couch. I got my pajamas on then hopped into bed and fell asleep only to dream about Skye.

**Kate's POV three day's later (Summer 5)**

I woke up surprised that Tess still hadn't had her puppies but today I knew she had to have them so I wasn't going to leave her side today I had Lucy take care of the animals and let her go do her chores for Vesta. She was happy that she got a job and I was glad that Skye was starting to like me again. She came back at noon with Lunch from Kai's Shack her treat.

"Thanks Luce, did you give him the pineapples?" I asked as she gave me my lunch.

"Yep, he said thanks, any contractions yet?"

"No not yet, but I hope they come soon" I said eagerly and ate a little more of my lunch.

"Me too" Lucy said stroking Tess a little.

By one she started to have her first and by one thirty we saw the first puppy.

"Lucy, puppy! Get me a towel and fill out the chart. Male Green One thirty two" I rubbed the little puppy for a while till he was breathing clearly that's when I grabbed ribbon and tied it around his neck tight enough to stay on but not tight enough to choke him. I put him down to see another puppy coming out.

"Lucy, there's another get me a towel" She handed me a towel "Female Pink two o four" I continued to rub the pup like I had done for her brother. Then put her down. Another Puppy was on its way.

I grabbed another towel and pick up the little puppy and called out "Female Blue two fifty eight" and continued my routine.

"One more" I said when the fourth puppy came out. "Female Purple three twenty three" By now I had my routine down and the puppy was no problem it was the last one I worried about. Then I saw him

"Last one" I said picking him up "Male Red four o one" I said knowing he needed to be a fighter if he was going to live. I myself wasn't going to give up one him. He wasn't fighting as hard as I hoped but I didn't want him to die in my hands just like that. I fought hard and soon he was breathing more clearly, I sighed in relief

"That it?" Lucy asked looking at Tess and her new puppies.

"Yep, Let me see the chart" I said and Lucy handed me the chart.

Color Sex Time

Green Male 1:30 PM

Pink Bitch 2:04 PM

Blue Bitch 2:58 PM

Purple Bitch 3:23 PM

Red Male 4:01 PM

I gave her a look a little upset that she wrote down bitch instead of female like I said but I wasn't going to change it.

"Well now what?" She asked.

"We need to name them" I said looking at all of them.

"Ok, Green should be… Max" Lucy suggested.

"Ok," adding Max next to Green on the chart

"Pink should be um… Rose" she said

"Ok…" I said adding Rose next to pink.

"And Blue should-" I cut her off

"Wait a minute you named the last two it's my turn" I said staring her right in the eye.

"Ok what are you going to name her?" She asked

I sat there and thought for a moment. "Stella" I said writing it next down to blue.

"And that purple should be Luna" She said.

"Ok" doing the same as I had done for the others. "What about Red?"

"Fred" She and right off the bat.

"Great, the puppies" I said happily. Then the phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Kate?" I heard Dina her voice weak

"Dina What is it?" I knew something was up.

"Mom's, Mom's," Dina sobbed

"Dina what is it? What's wrong with Mom?" I pleaded

"Mom's dead" She said then bursting into tears. I dropped the phone not knowing how to react but soon tears started to roll down my checks.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Lucy asked very concerned.

"She's dead" I said as both me and Lucy hugged each other tight tears pouring down both of our faces.

**I tried to make it a happy sad chapter but I hope you aren't crying like I started to do while writing the end of the chapter. I just can get emotional like that at times. Anyway please, please, please review good or bad I want to hear what you think.**

**harvestgrl**


	7. Friend, Love, and Death

Hey everyone, still trying to get more readers, feel free to try and help if you're a fan

**Hey everyone, still trying to get more readers, feel free to try and help if you're a fan. Please review and enjoy.**

**harvestgrl**

**Kate's POV (Summer 5)**

I stood in tears hugging my sister. I couldn't believe it, my mom was actually dead. I could never see her again till my death.

"Kate, when's the wake?" Asked Lucy starting to calm down, but I had never found out for I had dropped the phone when I heard my mom was dead.

"I don't know…" I said picking up the phone to call Dina back.

"Hello?" I heard her ask from the other line.

"Dina, it's me, sorry about earlier" I apologized.

"No problem, I would have done the same" she said holding back her tears with a laugh.

"So, when's the wake?" I asked holding back tears myself

"Tomorrow afternoon, we meet at the hospital." She said her voice cracking in the middle.

"Thanks, See you tomorrow" I said hanging up the phone.

"So tomorrow?" Asked Lucy

"Tomorrow" I said depressed looking at the clock. It was five time for dinner but I didn't want to eat.

"Lucy, are you hungry?" I asked

"No" she said lying in her bed. Lucy, the girl who was always hungry ahead of time wasn't hungry at all. She was just as depressed as me. I also change into my pajamas and decided to go to bed, at five. Lucy had the same idea grabbing her pajamas and hopping into bed.

"Going to bed?" I asked her

"Yeah, are you?" she asked back

"Yeah" I said as I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, skipping out on Skye

**Kate's POV (Summer 6)**

I woke up in a better mood then the night before and made breakfast for me and Lucy. Lucy had gotten up early like usual and was out taking care of the animals. I poured the milk into my cereal and started to eat, when Lucy walked in.

"Good morning" I said taking a bite out of my cereal. "Feeling better from last night?"

"Yeah, only a little though" She said sitting down to pour milk into her cereal.

"Yeah, me too" I said finishing off my cereal. I got up and got out a black dress that I bought but never had an occasion to wear it, until now. I put it on as Lucy finished her cereal. Lucy had a black skirt and a black turtle neck that she wore to the wake.

We left for the wake at ten and got there at eleven thirty. We were there till one. Let me tell you I had never been to that sad of an event, I had never cried so much in one day before, not until now. We left and when we got home my tummy growled. I was hungry after skipping dinner last night so Lucy and I went home and changed to head out to see Kai, but Lucy wanted to stay home and make herself something. I didn't get to see Kai yesterday due to Tess, but on the bright side Tess's puppies were in great shape. We left home and walked towards the beach.

"Hey" Kai said happy as ever.

"Hey" I mumbled

"Everything ok?" He asked starting to see I was depressed.

"I want to say yes but-" I said stopping and staring at my feet.

"What happened?" He asked concerned

"My mom… passed on" I said tears just starting to drip down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kate" Kai said hopping over the counter to sit next to me to comfort me.

"It's ok, it's not like you can do anything about it" I said drying my tears.

"There is something I can do, and that's to make sure your ok." He said looking me right in the eye

"Thanks Kai, you're the best!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Ok, what do you want it's on the house" He said hopping back over the counter.

"Um, pineapple smoothie, please" I said.

"Anything to eat?" he asked

"No, I'm not that hungry" I lied. Truthfully I didn't know why I didn't ask Kai for a cheeseburger or something.

"Kay then, here's you smoothie" he said handing my smoothie over the counter.

"Thanks Kai" I said sipping it. "Um, can I have another?"

"Why, is that one not good?" He asked

"No this one's fine I just want another one" I said

"Ok" he said obviously confused. "Here you go"

"Thanks" I said and pushed it back towards him.

"Do you not want it now?" He asked confused about what I was doing.

"Yeah, I don't think I could drink it. How about you have it?" I said giving him a wink and he finally caught on.

"Well I am a little parched" he said taking a sip while I laughed. Kai was truly a good friend.

"Tanks for the smoothie Kai" I said as I left the beach.

"No, thank you" He said waving good bye.

Kai was always able to cheer me up ever since I was a kid. He never was down in the dumps himself, I always saw him as a cheerful person.

"Hey Luce" I said walking back into the house.

"Hey" she responded eating her lunch next to the puppies.

"What are you planning to do with the puppies?" She asked

"I was thinking about giving one puppy to each family member, but I don't think Dina or Jacob would like one" I replied

"Yeah" She agreed

"What time is it?" I asked

"Two-thirty, why?" She asked

"Planning my day" I said getting up. "I'll be back later"

"Where are you going?" She asked getting up.

"Places" I said walking out the door thinking she'd drop it.

"Kate, tell me where you're going" She demanded

"I'm just going to visit some of my friends" I said walking off the farm. I hadn't had a good talk with my friends ever since the sleep over. Sure we walked past each other but we didn't ever stop to really talk. I thought I'd start with Celia since she was my best friend.

"Hey" I said spotting Celia field and ran over to her.

"Hey Kate, it's been forever" She said giving me a hug.

"I know, Why do you think I'm here?" I asked

"Haha, come on inside I'm done here" She said starting for her house.

"Sounds great" Isaid following her inside

"Where have you been?" She asked when I entered her room

"Something came up" I said staring at my feet

"Like what?" She asked

"We'll puppies, taming wild horses, and mother's death" I mumbled the last one

"Did you say your mom died? I'm so sorry" She said to comfort me

"It's fine I'm starting to get over it" I lied

"So, how's the farm?" she asked to change the subject

"Pretty good, How's Lucy doing?" I asked praying for a yes.

"Great, Vesta's really impressed with her." She said

"That's good to hear" I said relieved then looked at my watch. "Well, I got to go many other friends I haven't seen in ages" I said standing up.

"Oh, well bye then" Celia said kind of depressed

"Hope to see you soon" I said giving her a hug good bye then going downstairs and out the door. I thought I'd visit Flora next only because she was the closest. She was right outside the dig when I walked up.

"Kate, is that you?" She asked

"Yeah it's me" I goofed and ran up to give her a hug.

"Goddess it's been ages" She said.

"I know but I'm here now" I said being cheerful.

"Where have you been for these ages?" She asked

"Oh, just raising puppies taming wild horses dealing with my mothers death" I said hoping she would overlook that last one

"Your mom died?! Kate I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do-" She sputtered but I cut her off.

"Don't worry Flora, I'm fine" I lied.

"Oh, that's good" She said defiantly calmer then before.

"So, How's it been?" I asked

"Great, Carter thinks he's getting close to discovering his ancestors." She said with a smile.

"That sounds good" I said peeking at my watch, four thirty, "Well, it's time for me to go I have a lot of friend with a lot of catching up to do"

"Oh, well come back soon" Flora said depressed just like Celia

"Bye" I said walking off the dig site. I was wondering who to visit next when I ran into Nami.

"Oh, Hi Nami" I said happy to see her

"Oh my goddess Kate, Where have you been?" She asked. Darn, that question right off the bat.

"Just taking care of puppies, taming wild horses and dealing with my mother's death" I said thinking she would pretend to listen like she would normally do.

"Wait, your mother died? Kate I feel so bad" She said concerned

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" I lied for the third time today.

"Oh that's good to hear" Nami replied in relief

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked

"Not much" She replied

"Oh, well there's a lot more friends out there who probably think I'm dead, see you later" I said starting to walk away

"I'm going to the bar later, please show up" She said giving me a wave good bye

"OK, I will" I said and turned my back to look at my watch, five, the bar was open but I had to visit Lumina before I went anywhere else first.

I made it to the mansion around five ten and figured I wouldn't be here long, I was only going to have a small talk with Lumina then go down to the bar where I could catch up with Muffy.

"Hello?" I said as I entered the house.

"Hello Ms. Kate" An old man said stepping out from the kitchen.

"Oh hey Sebastian, is Lumina here?" I asked

"Yes, She's up in her room right now" He said gesturing his arm to the stairs.

"Thanks Sebastian" I said as I ran up the stairs

"Anytime Ms. Kate" I heard him say.

"Knock, Knock" I said as I slowly opened the door to Lumina's room.

"Kate!" She said as she dropped her magazine and ran over to give me a hug. "I was ready to think you were dead!"

I laughed "I could say the same about you"

She gave me a look releasing me from her hug "Where on earth have you been?"

"Living life on my farm where else" I said going to sit down.

"Ok then, Why haven't I seen you then?" She asked sitting down right next to me.

"Because I've been raising puppies taming wild horses and dealing with my mother's death." I replied hoping she'd over look my last regard, I worked for a second.

"Oh I love puppies, there so-" she paused "Wait did you say your mom died? Kate everything will be fine a good shopping trip will make you all better" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Lumina you don't need to do that, I'm-" I stopped to think a minute. "When would we go on that shopping trip" I joked

"Good, your ok" She said relieved

"How do you know?" I asked pretending to pout

"You were laughing" She said and we both broke out into laughter.

"How have you been?" I asked as our laughter started to die down.

"Really good, Rock and I are dating again" She informed me

"Oh, that's good to hear, you two make a cute couple" I said

"Are you dating anyone?" She asked.

I stopped to think, _was it safe to tell my friend that? Of Course it is she's your friend, But she loves to gossip, She's your friend she's got to find out sooner or later_

"Hello? Earth to Kate, are you dating anyone?" She asked again breaking me out of my train of thought

"Huh? Oh right, well, yeah" I mumbled

"You are! That's great, who is it?" She asked excitedly

"Phantom Skye" I mumbled again

"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU GET HIM TO DATE YOU?!" She asked

"I didn't do anything, he wanted to date me" I answered

"Wow, that's a shocker" She said and looked like she had gone into a train of thought herself.

"I know, it shocked me too" I said being as if it was the first time I heard this.

"How long have you been dating?" She asked

"I'm not liking the twenty questions" I said starting to get annoyed

"Just answer the questioned" She said rolling her eyes

"Fine" I grumbled "About two weeks"

"Oh, did it start after the sleepover?" She asked remembering that was around when we had the sleepover

"Try that night" I answered

"Wow" She said and stared in amazement giving me a moment to look at my watch, six, I had talked a little too much with Lumina, Damn Why'd she have to be such a talker

"Uh Lumina, this has been a lot of fun but I was going to meet Nami over at the bar to have a drink or two, plus I haven't seen Muffy for a while and need to catch up with her" I said sounding a little disappointed

"Oh, That's ok, Do you still want to go shopping with me?" She asked

"Hell yeah" I said as I got up to leave

"Ok on the ninth then" She said as her good bye

"See you on the ninth" I said as I left the room and ran down the stairs

"Bye Sebastian" I said as I ran out the door

"Bye Ms. Kate" I heard him say right before I left.

I ran towards the bar realizing that Nami couldn't get mad at me, she never gave me a time to be there, so I slowed down and walked the rest of the way

"Hey everyone!" I said as I walked into the bar. I saw Griffin cleaning a glass and Nami talking with Muffy in a corner, suddenly Muffy ran over to me.

"Oh Kate, I hope your ok" she said giving me a big hug

"I know it's been awhile but I'm here now" I said comforting Muffy

"No, not about that, your mom" She scoffed

"Oh don't worry about that" I lied for the fifth time today

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes Muffy, but I appreciate your concern" I thanked her for that

"Good to see you again" She dropping the other topic

"Yeah Kate, glad you could make it" Nami added

"Thanks you guys I missed you too" I said getting a little emotional

"To Kate" Nami said holding up her drink

"To Kate" Muffy and Griffin said Griffin held up the empty glass

"You guys are the best" I said giving Muffy and Nami a hug.

"Want anything to drink?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, I'll have Moomoo milk" I said then turned to my friends.

"So, Muffy how have you been?" I asked

"Nothings really changed since we last talked" She said with shrug

"Really?" Nami asked

"Yeah, my romance life is still a living hell" She replied

"I think Griffin has a crush on you" Nami mumbled so only me and Muffy could hear

"How's your romance life?" I asked Nami

"Pretty slow" She said depressingly "but I think Gustafa has a crush on me"

The only though that went thru my head was _That would make since their both alcoholics_ Of course I meant it in a loving way towards Nami

"What about you Kate?" Asked Muffy.

"Well…" I started

"You have a boy-" Muffy screamed but I cuffed her mouth and dragged her to her room with Nami.

"You have a boyfriend!!" Muffy finished when we got to her room

"How would you know I only said 'Well…' then your ready to start rumors" I softly yelled.

"But, the tone of your voice, I was so sure, I'm sorry Kate I should have let you finish" She stammered

"It's ok only because it wouldn't be a rumor" I mumbled

"Awww, Kate has a boyfriend" Muffy said in awe

"Who is it?" questioned Nami

"Well, Phantom Skye" I responded

"PHANTOM SKYE" They both screamed

"Yeah, what the matter with that?" I asked

"Nothing wrong with it, I'm just wondering why he likes you" Muffy said rudely

"Ouch, Muff that hurt" I said offended

"Sorry Kate, I'm just wondering why he wouldn't ask me out first" Muffy exclaimed

"Or Me!" Nami added

"He'd so pick me first, not a drug addict like you" Muffy scoffed at Nami

"I don't think he's interested in sluts" Nami growled back. This was ready to turn into a catfight and I had to stop it.

"Guy's stop it! He picked me not you!" I screamed over their bickering

"Yeah well," Muffy started but couldn't think of any comebacks

"Well," Nami started but came to the same problem Muffy did

"Fine you win" Muffy pouted.

"Good now, are you ready to go back to down to the bar, Griffin was making my drink when I had to drag you both up here" I said

"Fine" Nami sighed and we all walked back downstairs to see the the bar had crowded up a bit. Both Marlin and Gustafa had showed up for a drink.

"Ah Kate, good to see you here's your drink" Griffin said handing me my drink

"Thanks Griffin" I said and took a sip

"Hey Nami" Gustafa said

"Hey" She replied and turned her back to him

"Nami, go and talk to him" Muffy whispered

"Give me one good reason" Nami scoffed obviously not wanting to talk to him.

"He likes you" I said as Muffy pushed her towards him.

"Way to go girl" Muffy said and held her hand up for a high five.

"Yeah, now to watch" I said high fiving her back

"So, How's it been?" We heard Nami ask Gustafa

"Good, just working on my music" He said "How about you?"

"Um, nothing, just a boring life" She responded and looked at her feet, I thought I saw her blush but that's just not Nami.

"Oh, well maybe you could come and listen to me play my music sometime" He offered

"Um, ok" She said I was sure she was blushing this time.

"Cool, see you then" He said then she turned her face crimson red and grabbed Muffy.

"Now it's your turn" She said and pushed her towards Griffin

"Have fun" I joked

"I hate you" Muffy scoffed

"What was that?" We heard Griffin say.

"Oh nothing" she replied "Need any help?"

"Oh that's very nice of you" Griffin said "but I bet you'd rather be with your friends"

She turned to us but we gestured her to continue

"Um, That's ok I do work here" She said and started to clean the glasses

"Ok then" He said and scratched his head.

"So, Griffin why don't you play your guitar anymore?" She asked

"No one has ever asked me to" He replied

"Would you play for me sometime?" She asked starting to blush

"Sure Muffy!" He said somewhat excited.

"Great!" Muffy said walking back over to us.

"Oh Kate, it's your turn" Muffy said and Nami grabbed me.

"Whoa wait a moment I'm taking for" I started but it was too late they started to push me towards Marlin, my ex, "Guys I'm serious, I'm not flirting with my third ex-boyfriend"

"Yeah I still don't see know what he saw in you" Muffy said

"And we both flirted with guys it's only fair" Muffy added. I was half way there when I saw my escape. I struggled enough and managed to get out of Muffy's grip.

"Ha, you can't keep a hold on me, Farm Girl" I said the drink was starting to kick in a bit and I knew it for sure when I dived for the door. On the bright side I didn't have to talk or flirt with Marlin. I looked at my watch, nine, wow I was there a long time. At least I could go and see Skye now and I headed up towards the spring. Sure enough he was sitting at the shore.

"Hey" I said and sat next to him

"Hey beautiful" he said and gave me a kiss. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, um, My mom… passed on" I said

"Oh I'm sorry" he said and cuddled me in his arms. I don't know why but I was almost disappointed with his reaction.

"I don't want to sound rude but what do you see in me?" I asked

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked looking offended

"Point of discussion today" I responded

"Well, I admire your beauty and independence. I think you're a hard worker and I love that about you" he responded and I stared at him in awe, this made up for his reaction to my mother

"That's beautiful" I said giving him a caring stare

"Just like you" he said staring back. He was always so smooth and he was all mine.

"That's sweet" I said giving a little laugh

"Like chocolates" HE replied and pulled out a box of chocolates from inside his coat.

"Skye, how'd you know I love chocolates?" I said opening the box and popped one in my mouth

"Everyone loves chocolates" He said grabbing one and popped one in his mouth

"Not as much as me"I said grabbing the box away from him so he couldn't eat another.

"I don't know there are some big chocolate lovers out there" he said. We both broke out into laughter and cuddled till eleven when it was time for me to go home; I did have to get up to go to my mom's funeral. Plus even though Lucy was seventeen I still had to go home to check on her and the puppies.

"Ready to go?" He asked and pulled me to my feet

"Yeah let's go" I said as we walked into the darkness in the direction of my farm.

"I am sorry about your mother" he said when we got to the door

"Don't worry I know you are" I said and leaned in for one last kiss

"Goodnight Kate" He said and turned around and left my farm

"Goodnight Skye" I whispered and turned to face my door to go inside.

I walked in and saw Lucy cuddled up next to the puppies sound asleep. I grabbed a pillow to lay under her head and a blanket to keep her warm. Then got my own pajamas and hopped in to bed and fell asleep for the night

**Kate's POV (Summer 7)**

I woke up early for once, eight, and got dressed so I could go and help Lucy out a bit. I walked into the chicken coop knowing that she wouldn't be here yet because it took at least an hour and a half to finish work in the barn. I fed the chickens and ducks then looked around for their eggs. Around nine I had found all the eggs and was walking to the stables when I ran into Lucy.

"Good Morning!" I said actually being wide awake

"Morning, I didn't expect to se you up" She said just as surprised as me.

"I know, Anyway I just took care of the chickens and ducks and was going to take care of Scarlet and Big Ben" I said and began to walk towards the stable

"Cool I'll help" She said trailing not far behind

I entered the stables and saw Big Ben's ear pick up at the sound of me coming in.

"Hey Bud," I said and stoked him gently "How have you been?"

"I'll take care of Scarlet you can have big guy" Lucy said stepping away from him carefully

I got out a bucket of food for him and gave him fresh water. I brushed him then walked away to check on Lucy.

"How's it going?" I asked watching her carefully brush Scarlet.

"Good" She replied standing up from her work.

"Then let's go we have to get ready for, well, um… you know" I said felling depressed

"Oh yeah, that" Lucy said sounding depressed

We both slowly made our way back to the house. We walked inside and picked out our full of black outfits. I had a black skirt with a white top and a black sweater over it. Lucy had a black dress with one strip of white at the bottom. I showered then threw on my depressing outfit.

"Ready to go?" I asked Lucy as she stood up from the couch

"Yeah let's go" She replied solemnly

We followed Dina's directions to the cemetery where everyone said there final good-byes to our mom before she was buried. Lucy and I were ready to leave when Dina walked up to me.

"Kate, Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked

Next Time…

What does Dina want to ask Kate? Also When is Kate's birthday? Soon or not

**OK so I found out that I messed up with the cow festival date, I thought it was Spring 20 not Summer 20, so this Summer they won't be honoring the cow festival and we'll put the cooking festival there instead. Sorry for the mix up.Please, Please, Please review!!**

**harvestgrl **


	8. Goddess of Love

**Ok chapter eight is here! I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I've been getting, and I thank Lady of Darkfire, for being the only person to review my story… ever. Please review, I need more than one persons opinion.**

**harvestgrl**

**Kate (Summer 7)**

"Ok Dina, What's up?" I asked her as she dragged me away from Lucy.

"Kate, I need your help" She said giving me pleading eyes.

"What happened?" I asked starting to get concerned

"Mom died and-" she started but I cut her off

"Dina I know mom died that's why I'm here, at her funeral" I said shaking my head.

"No, you didn't let me finish. Mom died and she was going to be the maid of honor in my wedding. I need a new maid of honor and I want you to take her place" She said

"I'd love to be your maid of honor!" I said giving her a huge hug.

"Great! Ok were meeting on the tenth at May's Taloring to go fine my wedding dress and pick out the bride maids dresses" She said laying a ton of information on me all at once.

"Ok, I'll see you then" I said and turned around and walked right for Lucy.

"Everything ok?" She asked

'

"Everything's fine" I said rolling my eyes and grabbing her hand so we could catch the boat to go home.

"What did she ask you than?" Lucy asked being very nosey

"She wanted to know if I'd be the maid of honor, that's all" I said like it was no big deal

"That's all?! Kate, that's huge!!" She exclaimed

"Cool down" I told Lucy as we walked on the boat.

We sat down and I was just starting to fall asleep when…

"Hey! I just realized your birthday's a week away!" She screamed

"Luce, why can't you wait till it's actually my birthday to scream that?" I asked tiredly

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were trying to sleep and I got really excited so I screamed" And she continued to babble on for what seemed like hours.

We finally got back to Mineral Town but I didn't get the nap I wanted due to Lucy's babbling. She finally stopped when we got to the hill that would bring us home. Until she spotted the Mineral Town farm.

"Hey Kate, look at that farm" She said and dragged me over to it.

"Lucy stop we can't trespass" I said trying to pull back

"We're just stopping by" She said continuing to drag me.

"Wow, it's beautiful" She said staring in awe.

"It is isn't it" Someone said from behind us and I nearly jumped a mile when I heard him.

"Oh, hi sorry for trespassing, we'll just be going now" Lucy said starting to drag me away.

"Hold up a moment" He said and we turned around

"Yes, Lucy hold up" I said ripping my arm from out of her grip and turned around to see that the man was older like sixties older.

"Where are you two from?" He asked

"We're from Forget-Me-Not Valley" Lucy said staring at the old man.

"I own the farm there" I said

"Ah, another farm owner, and what's your name little missy?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I'm Kate and this is my younger sister Lucy" I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fred and I've lived on this farm for forty years" he said showing us his beautiful farm.

"I've lived on mine for twenty two. I was born and raised there" I said intelligently.

"Hoho How about I give you a tour of my farm" he offered still chuckling like Santa

"Oh I don't-" I started but I was cut off

"We'd love too" Lucy said excitedly.

"Great! Let's get started" He said and started to lead us towards the barn.

"But Luce, the Chicken Festivals today!" I screamed really wanting to see who'd win.

"But you didn't enter a chicken… did you?" She asked confused

"No I didn't, but it's fun all my friends always go" I said eagerly

"Fine," she sighed "We'll come back later I promise"

"Come on if we leave now we'll just make it in time for judging" I said looking at my watch, two thirty, we had to run if we wanted to make it in time, we did have to change.

We ran home and got changed quickly. I took a quick look at the puppies before running out of the house and towards the beach. I glanced at my watch, three, we would make it.

We got to the beach when I saw Celia talking to Flora.

"Hey guys!" I said all peppy

"Hey Kate" Celia said in her normal cheery way.

"What's up?" Flora asked.

"Not much really, I met the Mineral Town farmer. I think his name was Fred." I responded.

"Really, I bet your farms way better" Celia said to be supportive

"I don't know that farm looked great from the outside" I started

"And on the inside?" Flora asked

"I don't know we never got inside. Lucy and I had to leave if we were going to make it." I finished.

"Well I'm glad you're here now" Celia said giving me a hug

"Me too" Flora added joining in on the hug.

"Thanks guys" I said with giggle then felt a couple of other hands join in.

"Why are we hugging?" A familiar voice asked

"Kai, did you join in?" I asked trying to turn my head to see who it was. I was right, it was Kai

"Why are we hugging?" he asked again.

"We're happy Kate's here" Flora said with a giggle

"That is a reason for a hug" he said not letting go

"Um, Kai can you let go now?" Celia asked trying to break free

"Not yet" he said still having a good grip on our group hug

"Kai please let go" I pleaded

"I'm losing my balance!" Lucy screamed who had joined the hug when Kai had.

"I am too!" Celia screamed as the entire group started to topple over onto the sand. Everyone bursted into laughter as we fell to the sand and landed on top of each other.

"Kai, why couldn't you just let go?" Flora joked. Suddenly the intercom went on _Alright everyone I have finished judging and I'm going to announce the winner. _ We all stood up to listen. _In third we have Flappy, in Second we have Chuckles and is first is… Cluckers! Congratulations! _

"Oh my goddess who names their chicken Cluckers" Lucy blurted out laughing.

"It is kind of funny" I said giggling

"But it's mean to make fun of the name" Flora said holding back her laughter

"Yeah try not to be mean" Celia said with her hand over her mouth to hide her huge girn.

Kai didn't even have anything to say he was on the ground laughing his ass off and as soon as everyone looked at him we were on the ground laughing with him. We couldn't stop and when ever we got close someone would whisper Cluckers and we'd be laughing even harder then before.

"Ok—please – stop I'm – going to—wet my - pants" Lucy said between her laughs.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts from all the laughing" I said sitting up

"Mine too" Kai said sitting up and wiping tears from his eyes from all the laughter. He may be twenty three but he was a five year old at heart.

"Ok, I think I'm good" Celia said sitting up.

"Me too" Flora said being the last to sit up.

"Well, come on Luce we need to go and check on the pups." I said standing up and dusting all of the sand off of me.

"But I'm having fun" She said laying back down

"Come on, the festivals over" I said pulling to her feet while everyone else looked around to see that we were the only ones who hadn't left the beach.

"Don't worry Lucy we're leaving too" Celia said hopping to her feet and pulled Flora to her feet.

"I need help" Kai said lying lazily on the ground and held his arms up. I rolled my eyes as me and Lucy walked over to the lazy little boy and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks" he said as he dusted all the sand off of him.

"Bye guys" I said as Lucy and I walked off the beach.

"Can we go see Fred's Farm tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"I guess, I don't have any plans till the ninth" I replied.

"What am I going to do?" She asked

"Whatever you want," I answered

"Such as…" she said as if she wanted me to plan out her day.

"Hang out with friend, play with the horses, and watch the puppies" I said

"I'd love to hang out with friends but I just realized I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY!" She said annoyed

"Then make some" I said as we walked onto farm property

"Whatever" She said obviously annoyed.

"Luce, you're going to have to make a friend here sooner or later" I firmly told her. I got no response from her after that. I looked at my watch, seven, it was a leftover night.

"Grab what ever you want for dinner, I don't feel like making dinner" I said and grabbed the salad I had last week.

"Ok" she said and got up to walk towards the fridge. She pulled out the sushi we had for lunch yesterday and went to eat on the couch. I myself decided to eat on the floor next to Tess and her puppies, being only two days old but all were still alive. I watch them as I ate, they looked so helpless as they crawled around, eyes still shut. I got up and went to sit with Lucy when I finished my dinner.

"What's on?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing, I'm just surfing" she said as she changed the channel every five seconds.

"Cool" I said as I continued to watch her channel surf.

By nine I had decided to head out to meet Skye for the night. Even though he was almost never here during the day I always loved to talk to him about my day and he always seemed to listen. I was walked up to goddess pond when I noticed he wasn't there.

"Skye?" I said loud enough for only the area to hear. Suddenly a woman with green hair in a braid and a blue genie costume appeared out of no where.

"Skye couldn't show up tonight" She said sweetly

"Who are you?" I asked, she only laughed.

"Kate, I have watched you ever since you were a little girl I am Harvest Goddess" She said in a very graceful way.

"Oh nice to meet you, so why couldn't Skye come tonight?" I asked

"He's a thief" She said and that's the only thing she had to say for me to know what he was doing.

"Can you keep him safe?" I asked politely

"I'll try but I have more important events happening" She said

"Oh" I sighed

"You need to keep a close eye on him" She told me

"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused

"I mean make sure he's right for you" She said firmly

"Are you trying to say Skye's not the guy for me?!" I nearly screamed felling furious

"I'm saying you need to watch him" she told me calmly despite my outburst.

"Ok, Then who is my soul mate?" I asked really wanting to know.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you have met your perfect match" she said in a holy way.

"Really?! Have I dated him?" I asked having so many questions, but she just laughed and walked over to the pond.

"Kate, I'd love to answer all of your questions but what fun would life be if I told you" She said then disappeared into the pond

"Wait!" I screamed, then I heard her voice.

"I can say no more"

"Wait for what?" I turned around at the voice and saw Muffy

"Oh, Hi Muff" I said to greet her

"Who were you just with? Was it Skye?" She asked

"No, I was just with-" Then I was cut off.

"She thinks I'm a myth and think your crazy" Harvest Goddess voice sounded again.

"Did you just here something?" I asked

"No I heard nothing, just answer my question" She demanded

"I was with… Lucy but she ran off" I lied

"Why?" She asked

"We had a fight. Why are you here?" I asked

"I love to take my late night strolls" She said as her eyes shifted to her feet

"_Really_" I said sarcastically

"No, I was hoping I could see Skye" She said as she played with her hands

"Muff he's mine, and I hope he will be forever" I said and stared into the night and prayed for him.

"I still don't know what he saw in you, no offense" She mumbled

"He said he loved my beauty and my independence and he loved that I was a hard worker" I said proudly

"Wow, that's pretty sappy" She snarled

"I thought it was beautiful" I said getting ready to leave

"Sorry, I'm just pissed that he loves you more then me" She said with pleading eyes

"Hey no problem, but I got to go. I'd love to have a goodnight sleep for once" I said and started to walk out into the night.

"Well, ok see you on the thirteenth!" She said and started back for the pond

_What was the thirteenth?_ I wondered. I would have to ask Lumina on the ninth. I was back at my farm with a note on the door.

_Sorry I couldn't make it tonight, some things came up._

_Skye_

I shrugged already knowing what happened thanks to Goddess. I walked inside and hopped into bed and fell asleep.

**Kate's POV (Summer 8)**

I actually woke up before Lucy and took care of everyone before Lucy even got up. I wondered what time it was, it was eight. It was shocking that Lucy was actually still sleeping so far into the morning. I shrugged and poured myself some cereal. When I had finished my breakfast Lucy the sleeping beauty had finally woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Nine" I said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Really?" She said surprised

"Yep" I said as I grabbed the clock next to me to show her the time

"Wow, I slept late" She said as she stretched

"Yep and everyone taking care of" I said with a big smile on my face "Your holding us up from visiting the farm"

"Right!" She said fling out of bed and running for the bathroom to change.

While she did that I gave Gotz a call and asked him for another bedroom. When I hung up she came running out to grab a quick breakfast.

"Whoa, slow down, don't choke." I said watching her show down her cereal.

"Don't worry I won't" She said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Ok then…" I said and walked away and pat Tess on the head

"Ok, I'm ready!" Lucy said jumping up and brushing off all the crumbs.

"Then let's go!" I said as we marched out of the house and towards Mineral Town.

Next Time…

Learn more about Fred and his farm. Plus join Kate and Lumina on a shopping spree!!

**Ok I'm sorry for sounding a little aggravated earlier, it was early and I didn't get much sleep, but please review! Also check out my new story The Magic of Three!**

**harvestgrl**


	9. Shhh it's a suprise!

**Ok, so here's chapter nine! Well get to see the Mineral Town Farm Wahoo!! Any way I'm still looking for more reviews. All you need to do is as soon as your done tell me what you think I won't be mad if it's awful just tell me what made it awful and I'll make it better.**

**harvestgrl**

**Lucy's POV (Summer 8)**

I hated walking, it took forever. Plus Kate has horses why couldn't we have ridden them over. I have to say though it was worth it because when we had gotten to the farm Fred was waiting for us and ready to give the tour.

"Welcome to Ironstone Farms" He said as we walked onto the farm.

"Hey Kate, what's the name of your farm?" I quietly asked her

"Hope Ranch" She responded as we walked up to Fred.

"Ready for the tour?" He asked

"Of course!" I said as excited as ever

"Great let's get going" he said happily and lead us over to the barn.

We walked inside and saw five cows happily eating there hay plus three sheep hanging out with each other.

"Wow, you have a lot of cows" I said kind of stupidly

"Five cows that love me well" He said and walked up to pet one.

"They sure look like they like you" Kate said with a smile

"I've had these cows for five years, I sure hope they like me" He said with a chuckle.

"I'd hope so too" Kate replied with a giggle

"Anyways this is Anna, Betty, Gina, Kayla, and Valli" he said as he pointed to each of his cows.

"And who are the sheep?" I asked

"Ali, Sammy, and Gigi" He said showing us all of his sheep

"Cool" Kate said reaching out to pet Ali

"Well lets go see the horses" He said as he lead us out of the barn and to the stables next door. We walked in and saw three horses happily playing with each other.

"There so cute" I couldn't help to saw

Fred laughed then said "This is Sunny, Jackie, and Lucky"

"Have they won any races?" Kate asked.

"Lucky has won a couple, Jackie has won one and Sunny hasn't won any yet but he's a lot stronger now." He answered

I was confused how come Kate never talked about any horse races. Scarlet would have won hands down if there was one.

"Wait, horse races? Kate how come you never entered any horse race?" I asked extremely confused

"That's because horse races take place in Mineral Town. Sadly Forget-Me-Not Valley doesn't hold them because there isn't a good spot for the races." She answered

"Correct! Now who wants to see my chickens?" Fred asked

"We do!" Kate and I said in unison and we headed out of the stables and to the chicken coop where there were seven chicken clucking about.

"This is Daisy, Dixie, Abby, Danny, Peep, Doug and Cluckers" He said pointing to each chicken.

Me and Kate both looked at each other.

"You're the winner of the chicken festival?!" I said shocked

"Yep, Cluckers is a true champion." He said proudly

I was giggling uncontrollability and Kate wasn't too happy about it. She kept glaring at me and I was trying to stop and soon got over myself.

"Well, that about concludes our tour" He said

"Thanks so much Fred" Kate said as we exited the chicken coop

"Anytime, you're always welcome here" He replied

"Bye Fred" I said as I waved good bye. We walked off the farm and back towards the farm.

"Kate, will you take me to meet all the villagers someday?" I asked

"I'd love too, but I don't know all the villagers" She admitted

"Oh, never mind then" I said a little disappointed

"I bet Fred could introduce you some day" She said hopfully

"Maybe" I whispered as we past Vestas

"Are you going to help out now?" Kate asked

"I guess I should" I said and walked over to the fields to join Marlin and Celia with there work.

**Kate's POV (Summer 8)**

I left Lucy to work at Vesta's and decided to stop by Kai's shack to grab a quick lunch.

"Hey Kai" I said as I walked onto the beach.

"Hey Kate" He said turning around and placed a pineapple smoothie on the counter

"For me?" I asked kind of surprised

"Yep, I know you like them" He said with a little smirk on his face

"Thanks Kai, you're the bestest friend I ever had" I said with a smile

"Bestest?" He asked

"Bestest" I said with a grin from ear to ear

"What did you do today" He asked

"I went to see Mineral Towns Farm" I replied

"I bet your farm is better" He said

"I don't know it might be a tie. But he's the owner of Cluckers" I said knowing Kai would burst out into laughter

"Oh yeah, Cluckers" He said and stared into space with a little smile in his face.

"Thanks for the smoothie" I said and handed the glass back

"Huh, Oh right, no problem" He said his hand behind his head smiling. I just laughed

"I'm going to get going" I said and started to head for the farm

"See you later then?" He asked

"Yeah later" I said and continued on my way.

I got home around three and waited till Lucy got home before deciding to go and play with the horses, witch was at four. I had about five carrots to hand out to about twenty horses. Of course I started with my shy little grey horse who wasn't as shy as she used to be but wouldn't let me ride her yet. She was special enough to get two carrots. I fed another carrot to a black stallion who was amazing. Another carrot went to a painted black and white horse who was as sweet as sugar. The last carrot I decided to save and give to Scarlet. She was pregnant, why not? She got her carrot then I headed back to the house were Lucy had started dinner.

"Lucy, you shouldn't have" I said

"But I did" She replied

"Why?" I asked

"I was hungry, why else"

I didn't even decide to respond to that only because of Lucy's stubbornness. I watched TV till dinner was ready and let me tell you Lucy wasn't that bad of a chef. She made soup witch wasn't the best thing to make in the middle of summer. Well that's Lucy's mind for you…

"Thanks for dinner Lucy it was delicious" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a momish tone

"I was going to stop by the inn before going to meet Skye." I said walking out the door. Lucy could be very nosey at times but it could come in handy at times.

I walked into the inn and saw Nami chatting with Ruby.

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

"Oh Kate perfect timing!" Nami said pulling me into the little circle "Do you know what kind of cake Muffy likes?"

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked totally confused.

"I was going to throw Muffy a surprise birthday party but I don't know what kind of cake she likes" Nami replied simply

"Oh, um I think she likes… chocolate" I answered finally. I felt really guilty… I had forgotten Muffy's Birthday! I never wished her a happy 29th birthday!

"Ok Ruby, we need a chocolate cake by the eleventh" Nami said turning to Ruby

"Got it" Ruby said walking into the kitchen.

"So, your planning a surprised party for Muffy on the eleventh" I said somewhat confused

"Yeah, why not? I am her friend" She asked confused

"I know I was just wondering if you wanted any help" I said hoping I could make up for forgetting Muffy's birthday

"I don't know" Nami said sarcasticly

"Please" I said giving her my pleading eyes

"Oh, Ok" She said and gave me a hug "I'm putting you in charge of telling all of Muffy's friends about the party, I'll take care of the rest"

"Sounds great!" I nearly screamed when a voice came from upstairs.

"NAMI!! TELL RUBY I'M STARVING!!" It was Rock and by the sound of it he was hungry.

"Don't worry Rock, dinner will be ready soon" Said another voice from upstairs.

Suddenly two boys came running down the stairs. It was Rock and Kai and Kai was trying to prevent Rock from getting into the kitchen to annoy his mother.

"Nami… Help" Kai called suddenly noticing me. "Kate… help"

Nami and I walked over to pull Rock back and onto a bench.

"Thanks ladies" Kai said looking kind of upset he needed help.

"Come on… I'm hungry" Rock complained

"Dinner's not ready yet, Rock" Nami said

"Plus you could have hurt yourself or Kai rushing down the stairs like that" I scolded

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Dinner's ready!" Ruby called from the kitchen. Rock immediately got up and rushed for the kitchen, Kai followed him but at a slower pace. Nami turned to me

"Want to stay for dinner?" She asked

"No, I already ate, Plus I have a date" I said looking at my watch, it was nine.

"Too bad, well have fun and don't forget your job" She said

I laughed "Don't worry I won't" and walked out the door.

I headed strait for the pond and sure enough he was there.

"Hey!" I said happily and planted myself right next to him

"Hey" He said in his usual calm charming voice

"I missed you last night" I said wondering if he would actually admit what he did.

"Sorry about that, some things came up" He said avoiding eye contact.

"What kind of things?" I asked just to be nosey

"Thief stuff" He mumbled

"Did anyone catch you?" I asked concerned for his safety

"Well, I'm here now" He replied. I just smiled. I don't know if I could endure this agony every time I heard he was out robbing some one, but for Skye I would do it.

"I was worried about you" I said concerned

"Don't be, I'm a pro" he said proudly, I managed a laugh

"Not the best thing to say in this situation" I said scolding him in a way

"Then what would be a good thing to say?" He asked

"Um… I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm always as careful as can be" I tried

"Ok… don't worry I'm always as careful as I can be" He said mimicking me.

"Good" I said and rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly Muffy Lumina and Nami jumped out of a bush.

"Hi Skye!!" Muffy squealed. Poor Skye just looked at her like she was crazy.

"How's it going?" Nami asked sounding a tiny bit drunk.

"Umm…" He said standing up "what are you all doing here?"

"To see you!" Lumina Squealed

"I got to go" He whispered to me and gave me a kiss on cheek before starting to back towards the river behind us.

"Where do you think your going" Muffy said suddenly bolting towards him Nami and Lumina not to far behind him. Skye ran behind the waterfall the girls followed soon they were out of sight and it was quiet.

Suddenly Harvest Goddess appeared in front of me.

"Well, how was that for a good bye?" She asked

"Exciting, but I think I'm going to kill Muffy" I said clenching my fist.

She laughed "Don't kill your friend, she's extremely jealous of you though"

"Really?" I asked completely confused.

"Yes, she wishes she could have a successful boyfriend like you" She responded in her holy way. I laughed

"Muffy has had a lot more success with boyfriends compared to me" I said like it was a joke.

"That's not how Muffy feels" I frowned

"I got a shopping trip tomorrow I think I'm going to go home" I said turning to walk home.

"Have fun" Goddess said before disappearing into her pond

I sighed and walked home. I got home and quickly changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed. I never knew Muffy had felt like that, and I was glad I now did.

**Kate POV (Summer 9)**

I was glad to wake up for today was the shopping spree Lumina was bringing me on. I had a feeling we'd be going to the city for that's where Lumina always went when she could escape her grandma. I ate breakfast at eight thirty, while Lucy was still out taking care of the animals. I finished eating breakfast and quickly changed into my jean mini skirt with black leggings and a red shirt with a black zip-up sweatshirt, and to top it off I kept my hair down with only a black headband to keep my bangs out of my face. I needed one of my city looks rather then one of my country looks. I walked over to my desk and wrote a quick note for Lucy that read:

_Lucy,_

_Left for my shopping trip with Lumina! Have fun while I'm gone._

_Kate_

_P.S. Gotz willl stop by to work on your room! You can thank me later_

I grabbed my red purse before running out of the house. I walked off the farm with no sign of Lucy and towards the mansion when I ran into Celia.

"Hey" She said giving me a hug

"Hey" I greeted

"Where you going?" She asked

"Lumina's, what were you up to?" I asked

"Just dropping off some veggies for Ruby" She replied

"That reminds me" I said and pulled her close "Nami and I are throwing Muffy a surprise party on the eleventh"

"Ok got it, need any help?" She asked

"I don't think so… If I do you'd be the first I'd ask" I said finally noticing that I had to get going.

"Sorry Celia, but I got to go" I said in a rush

"Ok, Bye Kate" She yelled. She had to yell for I had ran half way down the path before she could spit out her good bye.

I got to the mansion and rang the door bell.

"I got it!" I heard Lumina scream from the other side of the door.

"Hi!" She greeted. She had her city look going too. She was wearing jeans with a blue top and a white zip-up sweatshirt on top. She had her cute little white purse thrown over her sholder

"Hey" I replied excited

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Let's go!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her house.

"Love the look" She said as we walked.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty cute yourself" I said looking her up and down one last time. She giggled

"Thanks"

"Do you know about…" I started then leaned towards her "Muffy's surprise party"

"No! Thanks for telling me!" She screamed

"Shhh… remember it's a secret" I scolded

She tightened up "Sorry"

We were half way to Mineral town when I knew what I was going to get Muffy.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop in Mineral Town?" I asked

"No, what do need?" She asked

"Just going to get Muffy's gift" I said as we rounded the corner to lead us to Mineral Town.

"What you goin' to get her?" She asked

"It's a secret" I said as I slipped into the blacksmith's

I saw Siberia standing behind the counter and Gray finishing up on an Axe.

"Hey" I said walking up to the counter.

"Hello Kate! What can my grandson do for you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I need a necklace made for a friend" I said and pulled out a pink diamond I had dug up a while ago. "Can you make it out of this?"

"Of course" He said looking at the diamond in front of him.

"I want sterling silver and only a one piece of it hanging off it" I said feeling bad to give up my diamond

"Ok, got it Gray" He called to Gray but he didn't respond "Grey!"

"Yeah I got it" He growled. He was my last ex I think he was still trying to get over it.

"Grey, this is why I broke up with you! You can be so grumpy at times" I nearly screamed.

"Need anything else?" Siberia asked.

"No I just need it done by the eleventh and I would like it delivered to my house if you don't mind"

"Of course, Grey will get it to you by tomorrow" He replied

"Ok great!" I said happily paying Siberia "I might not be home but my sister should" I said walking out the door.

"Great, there's two" I heard Grey mumble.

"Grey! Just SHUT UP!! I didn't want to break up with you but you were just so grumpy like this! If you weren't maybe I wouldn't of broke up with you!" I cried before storming out.

"Are you ok?" Lumina asked when I walked out.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said wiping my tears "Let's go" As I grabbed her and dragged her to the boat. We had caught the eleven o'clock boat, and arrived at the city by twelve. We stopped for lunch before heading to May's Tailoring.

"Looking for anything special?" I asked her.

"No, you?" She asked back

"Just here to have fun!" I said in my way of telling her nothing in particular.

"What do you think of this?" She asked pulling out a blue strapless top.

"I think it will look great of me" I said grabbing it from her and running away to get a pair of jeans and got into a dressing room.

"Kate I want that top!!" She screamed banging on my dressing room door.

I unlocked the door and walked out in the outfit "Would you really want to take something from me that looked this fabulous?" I asked checking myself out in the mirror.

"Oh my goddess Kate, you look like Harvest Goddess herself!" She complimented.

"Thanks, now we need to find you a cute outfit" I said quickly changing back into my outfit.

"Ok…" She said nervously

I ran over to the shirts and dug around when I found a forest green spaghetti strap and cute white Capri's.

"Try this" I said shoving her into the dressing room with the clothes.

"This doesn't look half bad" She said from within the dressing room.

"Let me see' I pleaded. She walked out looking absolutely gorgeous. "Oh my goddess, you better buy that!"

She laughed "Ok, I will"

We continued to shop around for about another hour before paying.

"Don't worry I'll pay" Lumina demanded pulling out her purse.

"You can't I got way more clothes then you" I said shoving her a hundred bucks.

"No it was my treat" She said shoving the movie back into my purse.

"Fine" I mumbled defeated. She paid and we walked out and got smoothies. There was nothing like a good sweet strawberry-kiwi smoothie on a hot summers day.

"So, What did you inherit from your mother?" Lumina asked

"I don't know…" I paused "No one ever told us the will"

"Really?" She asked shocked

"Yeah, and I'm upset about it" I said angrily

"I'd be too" She said throwing away her finished Banana-Strawberry smoothie.

"Well, I'll find out tomorrow" I said throwing out my finished smoothie.

"Ok, come on we came catch the four o'clock boat back to Mineral Town if we run" Lumina said dragging me to the boat.

We just caught it before it left and I sat down in relief. _ I wonder what Lucy did today?_

Next time…

What did Lucy do while Kate was gone?

**I thought this was a pretty good chapter… I hope you felt the same. I'm still looking for more readers and reviews! If you like this story please talk about it!! Please review!!**

**harvestgrl**


	10. A Day as a Blonde

Ok so I've been eliminating a ton of distractions so I could write more

**Ok so I've been eliminating a ton of distractions so I could write more but it hasn't gone to well as you can see. Having two active stories can be hard to keep up with… plus I need to think of some other ideas. Anyway here's chapter ten of ****Farm Girl****. Please review when you're done.**

**harvestgrl**

**Lucy's POV (Summer 9)**

I woke up at six, a time Kate would never get up at in her life, and headed out to take care of the farm. I started with the stable and walked up to Big Ben's box. He didn't seem to like me that much and I didn't know why; I was going to find out today.

"Hey big guy" I said in the way Kate always talked to him. I tried to approach him but he immediately backed away. That's when I thought a carrot might change his mind. I rushed back to the house, Kate was still asleep, grabbed a carrot, then quickly ran back.

"Does this change your mind?" I asked and held the carrot out, but he still refused to approach me. I finally realized that I never bonded with him like Kate had and I would have to take the time and care to befriend him like her, but for me I didn't have the patience to do so. I did want a horse who would love me like Big Ben loved Kate so I was going to do so.

I took care of the rest of the animals then marched to the horse field were I carefully looked at each horse. "Which one is right for me?" I asked myself scanning the field. Suddenly I spotted a mare who was gracefully galloping the field. That was the one.

I ran down the hill that lead to the field then carefully approached the chestnut mare.

"Hey sweetie" I whispered holding out a carrot.

She slowly and cautiously approached me before nibbling the tip of the carrot. _Success! _She though but when she tried to approach the mare she backed away.

"This is going to take time" Lucy whispered feeding the mare another carrot before deciding to head back for the house.

I got back at ten and found a note from Kate.

_Lucy,_

_Left for my shopping trip with Lumina! Have fun while I'm gone._

_Kate_

_P.S. Gotz willl stop by to work on your room! You can thank me later_

Right then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and sure enough Gotz was there ready to get to work.

"I'm here about a new bed room" He said walking in "Where do you want it?"

"Umm… right next to the other one I guess" I said pointing to Kate's bedroom.

"Alright… I say I'll be done in about a week" He guessed

_A week! I thought that's quick! _"Cool, I'm heading out for now help yourself to anything" I said before walking out of the house. I did not want to be in that house while he was working, he creped me out.

I walked off the farm and stopped. _Where was I going I didn't have any friends here?_ Suddenly a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue skirt and white blouse ran into me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" She said turning to me. "Oh, are you new? I don't recall seeing you here before"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm new… but I live with the farmer here" I said pointing to the farm behind me.

"Oh that's cool. Well I'm Kate" she said and held out her hand. I was surprised to find she had the same name as my sister.

"Hi, I'm Lucy… Did you know you have the same name as my sister?" I asked while shaking her hand.

"I don't think I know your sister" She said confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry the farmer is my sister" I said hoping that would clear things up.

"That's cool are you visiting?" she asked

"No, I was kicked out of my aunt's house and Kate took me in" I answered

"Cool then I think we're going to be great friends" She said with a grin ear to ear. "You don't happen to have any plans do you?"

"Actually no, Why?" I asked glad that I had made my first friend here… besides Kai

"I was going to Mineral Town and want to know if you want to come?" She asked looking hopeful

"Sure, I'd love too" I said excitedly.

"Great! Let's go" she said and lead me to the mountain that lead to Mineral Town.

"So, what are we going to do there?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to stop by the library since we don't have one here" She sighed

"Oh, cool" I lied, I hated libraries they were so boring but it sounded like Kate was really excited to go and I didn't want to disappoint her so I decided to deal with it.

"Here we are!" She said standing in front of the libraries door.

"Yay!" I cheered and forced a smile. We walked in and there was a girl with black hair in a braid.

"Hello" The girl greeted.

"Hey Mary" Kate said while walking over to a bookshelf.

"Who's your friend?" the girl asked.

"That's Lucy" Kate responded pulling a book from the shelf.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Mary the librarian" She greeted and I shook her hand.

"Nice to met you Mary" I said sweetly

"Hey Mary, Is this your new book?" Kate asked holding up the book she had pulled from the shelf.

"Yes" Mary responded

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed "You write books?"

"Yes" Mary said looking somewhat frightened. I think I over reacted a bit and scared her

"And there good books too" Kate added bring the book over for Mary to check it out.

"Maybe I'll read one sometime" I said. Kate and I were just about to leave when a boy wearing a blue hat that said UMA walked in.

"Hey Mary" He said not even noticing me or Kate. He looked troubled.

"Something wrong Grey?" Mary asked

"Do you think I'm a jerk?" He asked still ignoring me and Kate and was blocking our exit so we were stuck

"You can lose your temper at times… why?" Mary asked

"Just…. nothing" He said lowering the brim of his hat.

"You can tell me" Mary said to be comforting.

"Well, Kate told me why she dumped me… she said I could be grumpy and a jerk" He said sounding pissed. "And I know she's wrong!" He added pounding his fist to the desk

"You dated him?" I asked Kate quietly

"No…" She whispered. I suddenly dawned on me IT WAS MY SISTER.

"Wait! You dated my sister?!" I screamed

He flung around finally noticing me and Kate. "Who are you?!" He asked surprised to know that we were here.

"I'm Lucy Kate's sister" I said not in the nicest way

"You're her sister?!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it!" I growled

"Umm… Lucy I think we should go now" Kate said tugging on me sleeve.

"Hang on" I said calming down for that split second

"I can't believe it… " He mumbled falling to the ground shaking his head. "She's right"

"You bet I'm right!" I screamed triumphantly

"Not you!!" He spat "Kate… I really can be a jerk"

"Yeah, you can… and you can't even win her back!" I said as Kate tried to pull me out and was failing miserably

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"I mean she found some one else so HA" I said before Kate could actually get me out of there.

"You were kind of mean" Kate said as we stood outside of the library

"I know but… he was being so mean… I just…" I stopped "Where are we going now?"

"Umm… how about the inn" Kate offered "They serve food there"

"Let's go" I answered without hesitation.

We entered the inn to find that it was fairly quite. There was a red headed girl cleaning the tables and a red headed man with a moustache behind the counter.

"Welcome" The Man said

"Who's your friend Kate?" The girl asked

"This is Lucy" She said then turned to me "Lucy this is Ann and Doug"

"Hi everyone" I greeted

"Nice to meet you" Ann said running up to me

"Can I get you anything?" Doug asked

"Just some lunch" Kate replied and walked over to one of the tables.

"What will it be?" Ann asked pulling out a notebook

"I'll have a salad with Balsamic dressing please" I said

"And I'll have the grilled salmon" Kate ordered

"Ok… did you catch that dad" Ann called

"Yep" he said walking to the back

"So… Lucy tell me about yourself" Ann said pulling up a chair

"Umm.. I live in the valley with my older sister Kate-" I started but I was cut off

"WAIT! Kate she's your sister?!" Ann asked in crazy way. I was starting to realize that Ann could be a spazz at times.

"No Ann, her sister's name is Kate too" Kate explained calmly

"Oh continue" Ann said embarrassed about before

"We live and work on the farm there" I continued

"Have you met Fred? You should he runs the farm here" Ann asked interrupting once again

"Yeah, I have met Fred-" I saw Ann open her mouth "AND took a tour" I slowly saw her mouth close

"Here's the food" Doug said reappearing from the back room.

"Thanks Doug" I said grabbing my salad from him

"Will there be anything else?" He asked

"Nope we're good" Kate replied

We ate our lunch in peace and paid the bill before leaving. Once again though we were ready to leave when Grey march in.

"Hi Grey!" Ann greeted

"You" He grumbled and pointed at me.

"Hello" I said arms crossed

"What are you doing here?" He rudely asked

"Having lunch what are you doing here?" I spat back

It walked up to me till he was inches from my face "I live here" he growled

I stood in defeat as he walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ann asked curiously

"Nothing" I said and walked out with Kate.

"He knows how to win a fight, huh?" Kate said outside the inn

"Yeah… Where to now?" I asked

"Home" She replied leading me back the way to the valley

"What will we do there?" I asked

"I was going to meet up with Hugh… your free to join me" She offered

"If you don't mind" I said trailing behind her

"Then put a move on… I'm already late" She said jokingly

"Then let's go!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the valley.

"Where to now?" I asked when we reach the bottom of hill

"The spring" She said taking this as her chance to drag me the rest of the way.

We got there at two thirty and it was pretty quite at the spring. There was only one boy there who looked my age like Kate.

"Hey Hugh" Kate greeted.

The boy turned around and I saw he had blue eyes with dirty blonde hair. He was cute

"Hey Kate, you don't seem ready for a workout" He said then noticed me

"Hi… who are you" He asked confused

"I'm Lucy" I greeted holding out my hand. I think I was blushing a little.

"Ah…" he said meeting my hand

"She lives on the farm" Kate added

"Well at least you look ready for a workout" He Said sheepishly

"Well there's nothing like a good workout" I said happily

"We were going to jog around the valley but thanks to Kate it doesn't look to possible" He sighed

"Well… how 'bout you and Lucy go" Kate suggested "I'll go home and change then find you"

"That cool?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said. A little alone time is great for a relationship.

"Alright then" He said and started off

"Catch up with you later Kate" I said before catching up with Hugh.

"Do you ever go for jogs like this?" He asked

"Well… I run around a farm does that count?" I asked

He laughed "Close enough"

"So… what's our route?" I asked

"Were ever" He replied

"Just where nature brings you?" I asked eyebrows raised

"Pretty much"

"That's cool"

"So… How long have you been here?" he asked

"About two weeks" I replied

"And it took me two weeks to meet you" He exclaimed. I nodded "That's awful" I laughed

"Your pretty funny" I said after my laugh

"Thanks" He said as we rounded the farm.

"Can your nature sense take us to the beach?" I asked I wanted to say hi to Kai… even though I had my new friends I can't just kick my old friends out the window.

"I don't see why not" He said leading me towards the beach "What's special there?"

"Just a friend…" I answered "…and delicious pineapple smoothies"

He laughed as we continued our way to the beach.

"Hey" Kai said happily as we approached the stand

"Hey Kai" I greeted

"Who's your little boyfriend?" he asked jokingly but even so I felt my face heat up

"He's not my boyfriend" I replied sternly

"Sorry" He said backing off

"Anyway, this is Hugh" I said and gestured towards the blonde

"Hey dude" Hugh greeted and gave Kai a high five

"What can I get yah?" Kai asked

"Umm… just two pineapple smoothies" I said happily "Need to refuel after our long workout" And Kai immediately went to work

"But we've barley r-" Hugh started before I covered his mouth

"Shhh" I spat

"Here you go" Kai said and handed over the smoothies

"Thanks Kai" I said quickly grabbing the smoothies and handed Hugh his. I quickly paid before taking a sip from the mouth watering smoothie.

I was ready to go jogging off with Hugh when I was stopped by Kai's voice.

"Wait… before you go. Where has your sister been?"

"She's out shopping with Lumina right now…" I said and was ready to jog once again but was stopped once more.

"Well tell her to stop by more… I get really bored" He replied and sat down in the chair next to him and started to slouch.

"Ok… I will" I said before finally getting to jog with Hugh.

We stopped under a tree outside of the beach and continued to sip from our smoothies

"Is Kai your sisters boyfriend or something?" Hugh asked

"No… just a really good friend" I replied continuing to drink my smoothie

"He acted like she was" He said and stared at me intensely

"Well… she's not" I replied. "What about you and Kate?"

"What?! No just good friends" he stated before my good buddy Kate came trotting up to us in her running outfit.

"Ok I'm now ready" She said finally reaching us.

"Great I just finished my smoothie" Hugh exclaimed and threw out his cup at the nearest trash can.

"And I got to get going my sister will be home soon" I said standing up and brushing off all the dirt from the bottom of my pants.

"I'll jog you home" Hugh said kindly.

"Thanks but you go and jog with Kate" I said turning to head home alone but was stopped by someone grabbing my hand.

"No, I insist" He said

"Umm I think I'll go home now" Kate said obviously feeling awkward in the position she was in.

"Fine" I mumbled in defeat. He only smiled as we started our journey home.

"What are you doing tomorrow" he asked as we approached the house.

"Nothing… my sisters going out again to be fitted for a dress" I answered.

"Maybe we could hang out again." He said staring caringly into my eyes.

"I'd like that" I said as I bit my lip.

"Cool" He said as we approached the door.

"See you tomorrow then?" He asked

"See you tomorrow" I said before entering my house. I think Hugh liked me… as I did him.

I sat down on the couch and when I did Kate came rustling in with her bags of clothes.

"How was your day?" She asked dropping all the bags on the floor.

"Oh… nothing special" I said with a smirk

**Wow how was that for a day? Well I hoped you all enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. I'm sorry once again but hope to have made up for it with another chapter of TMoT and a new story!!Plus this amazing chapter Please review**

**harvestgrl**


	11. Wedding Suprises

**Hello everyone!! So sorry for the wait I've been doing a lot of writing for HMA and kind have almost forgotten all about this one / but here it is now! Make note now that you'll see I threw in a couple of characters from Magical Melodies. R&R Enjoy!**

**harvestgrl**

* * *

**Kate's POV (Summer 10)**

Had another normal morning… woke up at nine, Lucy did most of the farm work… you'd think I was going to have just a boring day right? WRONG! Today was a very important day to my sister. No not Lucy -- Dina!

"Kay Lucy, I'm heading out!" I called as I opened the door to leave

"Bye have fun" She called back

"Don't worry I will!"

I left the house and headed out for Mineral Town. I needed to get there by one… and as usual I was going to be late…

Surprisingly I wasn't _that _late… it was one thirty when I caught up with my sister who had patiently waited for me.

"There you are" She said relieved when she finally spotted me. "I thought you were going to ditch me!"

"Don't worry I'm here now" I replied.

"These are the bridesmaids" Dina said turning to the three girls sitting down on the bench next to her. "Katie, Gwen and Eve"

"Hi" I greeted and gave a friendly wave

"Well let's go!" Dina squealed excited as ever

We got to the bridal shop where Dina showed us what she had in mind for the bridesmaids dresses and three wedding gowns she liked.

"OMG! I love the bridesmaids dress!" Katie squealed when Dina showed us the dress. I was a darker blue with a lighter blue sash.

"I know perfect right?" Dina agreed

"Enough about us… what about you?" Eve asked curiously

"I have three in mind" Dina said and brought us over to gowned number one. I was a white strapless with swirls and twirls embroidered around the torso area in sequins.

"That's pretty cute" Gwen said looking at the dress from head to toe.

"Well let me show you all three on me" Dina said running over to a clerk who got Dina the three dresses she liked then scurried into the dressing room.

Moments later Dina walked out in gowned number one and in my opinion it wasn't that great on her as it was on the manikin.

"Next" Eve mumbled head rested on her hand.

Dina scurried back in and came out with gown number two on. I was almost like a princesses dress… never mind it _was _a princesses dress it was so poofy and just blah it don't know how she ever thought she would like it.

"Ugh… next" Katie said trying to be polite

Once again Dina made her way back to the dressing room but soon returned with dress number three on. I was a white strapless very smooth and sleek. I was beautiful and was the one for her. Everyone of us stood up and began to compliment the gowned

"I love it!" Katie squealed

"This ones the best" Eve complimented

"It's the one for you" I added

"It's beautiful" Gwen said staring in awe

"So… this one?" Dina Asked

"YES!!" we all screamed in unison

"Ok, ok" Dina said scurrying back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes, then purchased the dress.

"We need to get your measurements" Dina remembered right before we walked out of the shop.

"Right" I said before turning on my heels to go back in to do so.

We all walked back in and got our measurements which didn't take _that _long. I felt bad saying good bye to Dina… I really never did get to see her but I was so happy for her. We both said our good byes and I headed back for my boat while Dina, Katie, Gwen. and Eve went for there boat in the opposite direction.

I got home at four surprised to see that Lucy wasn't there… Where was she?

**Lucy's POV (Summer 10)**

_Phew _I sighed when Kate finally left. It was eleven thirty and she should have left an hour ago… oh well that's Kate for yah.

I got a couple of carrots and set out to find my horse. The mare was grazing peacefully and looked up when I approached her. I pulled out one of the carrots from my pocket and held it an arms length away from me.

"Come on sweetie" I cooed. She stood as still as a statue "Come on!" I whispered angry. She wasn't planning on moving so I did. I slowly took a step forward and soon I was about a foot away.

"Come and get it" I cooed holding out the carrot again finally she went for it but when I tried to stroke her she backed away timidly. So I held out another carrot and put my hand over it so when she went to grab it her head would touch my hand. Seeing the other carrot she cautiously approached, she went for the carrot and when her head touch my hand she didn't back away. I felt a smile go from ear to ear. I spent about an half an hour stroking her so I could befriend her some more.

I finally went back inside and took a quick shower… it was noon lunch time or as I knew it time to visit Kai time. I was ready to leave when there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _I wondered and opened the door to see _his _face

"You" I said giving him a look. It was Gray my somewhat rival.

"Hello to you too" He said with a smirk

"What are you doing here?" I spat

"Your sister ordered a necklace the other day for Muffy's party and I'm delivering it" And he held out the necklace.

"Oh…" I mumbled a little upset for being so rude. "Well thanks" And I took the necklace and placed it on the desk and I turned around ready to leave but Gray was still there

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely

"Yes actually… I don't was to be a jerk any more"

"Well good luck with that because I'm not helping you"

"Please" He begged

"No"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Well, would your sister do it?" He asked hopefully

"NO!" I screamed and slammed the door in his face

"Now who's the jerk?!" He asked rhetorically before stomping off.

Finally it was safe to leave. I walked off the farm and towards the beach but I ran into him again…

"Please?" He asked again

"No" I planned on standing by my answer

"PLEASE" He begged

"No" I continued my way towards my way towards the beach… and he followed

As I approached Kai's Shack I saw he was smirking at me.

"Please?" Grey asked again when I made it to the shack

I turned around and I bet my face was as red as a tomato because I was pissed "NO!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Came I help you?" I heard Kai ask

"Yeah, I'd like a pineapple smoothie, a salad and this guy to leave me alone" I said not even joking about that last part.

"I can do the food but you have to deal with him on your own" Kai answered

I turned around and he was on his knees begging "FINE!!" I screamed

"Really?" Gray asked as if I was joking

"If you quit stalking me and begging"

"YES!" He cheered

"Ok now sit over there" I said and shoed him away

"What does he want you to do?" Kai asked while preparing Lucy's salad

"He wants me to de-jerkafy him" I answered

"Are you really going to do it?"

"I don't think so, He can get lessons from Mary she's nice"

"One problem with that"

"What?" I asked curiously

"Gary has a MAJOR crush on Mary" Kai answered handing me my meal

"Well… who else could he go beg?" I asked really wanting to get him off my back

"I don't know" Kai answered

"Maybe Celia would do it" I thought out loud "Never mind that's too close"

"Guess you're stuck with him…"

Suddenly an idea struck me "Grey come here!"

"What is it?" He asked eagerly

"Lesson number one: Always offer to pat for a ladies lunch" I answered

"Ok… Let me pay for that Lucy" He offered

"That's so sweet Gray" I acted and give a wink at Kai and I think he had an idea of my plan

"See yah tomorrow at _Muffy's _Party" Kai said with a wink as we left. I was a little confused it was Muffy's Party… Right?

My thought process was interrupted by Gray "What's my next lesson?"

"One lesson per day you're free to go" I said shooing him away. I took a look at my watch one thirty… Kate wouldn't be home anytime soon. Maybe I should wrap Muffy's gift for Kate I figured, but we didn't have any boxes so I stopped by the inn and hoped Nami or some one at the inn would have a box to use.

"Hey Nami" I greeted

"Hey Lucy, What's up?" She asked

"Do you have a spare small cardboard box I could use?"

"Uh… Yeah, What for?" I looked around and made sure Muffy wasn't there

"Muffy's gift" I informed her

"Why'd you get her a gift?" Nami was confused about the situation

"Her party's tomorrow, and you're the one planning it!!"

"Oh, I see what's going on" Nami leaned in a whispered the truth into my ear.

I looked at her and smiled "I'll do anything to help"

* * *

**Who thinks they know what's happening because I don't… jk. Anyway once again I'm sorry for the wait… I just got caught up with HMA… but I hope this chapter was worth it… I did leave you with a cliff hanger.**

**harvestgrl**


	12. Party Time! part 1

**Hey everyone! SOOO sorry for the wait! I got all caught up in school, Island of Happiness, Cheerleading, Island of Happiness, Homework, and Island of Happiness. But on the bright side chapter twelve is here! This is when you all start to clap… unless you guys don't like long chapters… then you should boo, BUT don't because then you'll get thrown out of the party ******** So just read it and like it :( jk all you have to do is enjoy the party!**

**harvestgrl**

* * *

**Lucy's POV (Summer 11)**

I was so excited when I woke up, I loved parties especially surprise parties. I went about doing my normal chores till about noon when I braked for lunch. Kate had prepared a delicious sandwich just for me.

After lunch I packed for the party since it all the girls would sleep over later.

"Kate did you pack for the sleepover?" I asked

"Yeah, it's the blue bag by the door"

"I'm going to bring it over for you" I said before leaving for the inn

"Hey Nami" I greeted when I entered the inn

"Hey" Nami greeted as she blew up a balloon.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" I asked

"In my room for now… go up the stairs and it's the first door on your left" She explained

"Thanks" and I walked up stairs and plopped my stuff right next to the bed where a couple of other girls had left their stuff. I walked back down stair and saw Nami attempting to hang the banner.

"Need some help?" I asked

"Just a little" She mumbled as she tried to pin it up.

I ran to the other side of the banner and held it up to make it easier to pin then pinned the other side for her.

"It looks good" I said as me and Nami stepped back to take a look at our work.

"Yeah"

"What time do you want me to be here at?"

"Um… well Kate's going to leave around three so just leave when she does"

"Ok see you then" And I left the inn and walked back to the farm.

"Is Nami almost ready?" Kate asked as I entered the house.

"Almost"

"Do you think we should go and help?"

"No she'll be fine"

"Ok then… What do you want to do till we leave?"

"Um… How about we talk about the cute guys here?" I offered

"Lucy, All of them are older then you"

"So we can talk about your lover"

"Fine…"

"So what does Skye look like?"

"He has silver hair that seems to glisten in the night and gorgeous emerald eyes"

"What do you guys have in common?"

"Um… We both like chocolate"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of interests"

"I don't know…"

"Then why are you still dating him?"

"Because I still like him and we learn more about each other every visit"

"Ok…"

"Who do you like?"

"No one…" I lied

"I think you do"

"Well I think your wrong"

"No I think I'm right"

"Fine! I like Hugh"

"Really? When did you guys meet?"

"When you went shopping with Lumina I met the other Kate and she introduced me to him"

"Oh, and what do you like about him"

"His looks and personality"

"And what do you have in common?"

"We both like to run"

"You do not like to run"

"Now I do"

"Sure…"

"Well I think you like Kai"

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Oh Kate don't even try to deny it"

"Me and Kai are just friends and nothing more"

"Sure… What ever you say"

"I'm serious I have no feelings for Kai"

"Of course"

"I think this discussion is over"

And to our surprise the long talk we had had actually wasted a lot of time it was already two thirty.

"You wearing anything special for the party?" She asked

"No… I'm too lazy to change"

"Well I'm not…"

"What are you wearing?"

"An outfit I got when I went shopping with Lumina, and when I'm done we're leaving"

"Alright" and I plopped my self on the couch while Kate went to change. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I sluggishly got up and looked out the window to see who it was… it was Gray

"Ready to go" Kate asked as she marched out of the bathroom

"Uhh… Yeah but… Uhh"

"Everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah I just forgot to… Uh feed one of the cows! So uh I'll see you at the party you go get Muffy" And I ran out the door and pulled Gray to the back of the house and waited till I heard Kate leave.

"What are you doing here?!" I quietly yelled

"I'm here for my lessons…" He mumbled

"But there aren't any, you passed yay for you bye" and I tried to make my escape but was grabbed by Gray and it was very clear he was stronger then me.

"There has to be another lesson"

"Well I'm not a teacher go ask Mary to give you lessons cause she's WAY nicer then me"

"No I asked you"

"And I quit" and I tried to escape again but Gray grabbed me once more

"Please"

"Look lesson number two is let other people go when they have to get to a party" And I used all my might to rip my arm out of his grasp and ran for the inn

The party hadn't started yet so I walked over next to Nami and waited for one of the biggest suprises

* * *

**Kate's POV (Summer 10)**

"Ready to go?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom with my new blue top I got with Lumina on

"Uhh… Yeah but… Uhh" Lucy answered

"Everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah I just forgot to… Uh feed one of the cows! So uh I'll see you at the party you go get Muffy" and she ran out the door

"Hope she's ok" I muttered to myself and left to go get Muffy

"Hey Muffy" I greeted as I entered the bar

"Hi"

"I was going over to the Inner Inn and wanted to know if you wanted to come"

"Oh, I don't know I have a lot to do…" I looked at Griffin desperately hoping he knew what my glare was about.

"Actually, Muffy do you mind running over there and picking up my order from Van Ruby's holding it for me"

"Sure thing, Well come on Kate we can go together" And Muffy dragged my over to the inn's entrance.

"You go ahead I'll be right behind you" I said and pushed her in and embraced for a huge surprise… nothing. I waited another minute… nothing

"What's going on?" I muttered to myself and walked in to see what was going on. I walked in and there was a huge "SURPRISE!!"

I stood in shock and confustion

"What?" I muttered to myself as everyone came to say happy birthday to… me.

"We got you" Celia, Nami, Muffy, and Lucy said as they walked up to me.

"I'm so confused"

"It's a surprise party for you what more is there to explain" Celia said with a smile on

"Um… the fact that I was planning a party for Muffy not me!" I screamed

"Yeah we'll I thought if you thought if you were a part of the planning you'd never expect it would be your party" Nami explained

"So when's Muffy's party?" I asked

"This is my party it's just not a surprise" Muffy explained

"So this party is my surprise part _and_ Muffy's party?" I asked to make sure I was on the right page

"Yep" Everyone answered in unison

"So my present didn't go to waste" I said as I pulled out the little box with Muffy's necklace inside

"Nope" And Muffy swiped it out of my hand and went to unwrap it.

"Muffy no not until after cake" And Celia swiped it right out of her hands and put it on the table.

"Well until then let's parta!" Lucy screamed and turned up the music and everyone started dancing.

Rock was probably having the most fun; he loved parties especially when Lumina was there to dance with him. I just danced with my sister and had a blast. It seemed as thought everyone I wanted was there my sister my best friends and Gustafus Marlin and Rock! This was one rocking party. I thought I'd be able to dance forever but soon realized that if you tried that your feet are going to really hurt. So me and Lucy took a seat next on the bench and took a break.

"How'd you keep this a secret from me?" I asked her

"Well for a long time I had no clue until yesterday when Nami told me it was your party not Muffys" She explained

"Wow Lucy, I'm highly impressed, you went a whole day without spoiling the surprise!" We both just sat there and laughed even though it was the truth.

"Alright everyone pizza's ready!" Nami screamed over the music and everyone rushed to get a slice of Ruby's homemade pizza.

"Mmm yummy" Lucy said as she munched on her pizza in are circle of friends

"Ruby always makes the best pizza" Nami said

"Mind if I joined in?" A voice said from behind me. I was Kai

"Of course!" Lucy said with a mouthful of pizza

"Did you know all about the surprise too?" I asked him

"Yeah" He answered

"Jeez I can't believe all of you manage to keep this secret away from me!" I exclaimed everyone only laughed.

"Hey if we're all eating pizza does that mean cake is next?!" Celia asked

"Yep" Nami answered

"Yes!" Celia cheered

"Let me guess chocolate cake" I figured

"Yep the kind you picked out yourself" Nami said with a grin.

"Come on" Rock complained "I want cake!"

"Alright, 1,2,3" Lucy counted off

"Happy Birthday to you" Everyone started and I stood there next to Muffy with a face as red as a tomato. I was almost twenty three and this song was getting almost embarrassing, but as soon as I saw the four foot cake Ruby carried out of the kitchen I felt my jaw drop and maybe even a little drool came out.

"Happy Birthday Muffy and Kate, Happy Birthday to you" Everyone finished

"Now make a wish!" Celia hollered out

I turned to the cake closed my eyes and made a wish I looked at Muffy and she looked at me we turned back to the cake and blew out the candles together. Everyone cheered

"What you wish for?" Lucy blurted out

"You know I can't say or it won't come true" I reminded her

"Can I have a piece?" Rock said as he shoved his way to the front of the line.

"Ladies first Rock" Ruby scolded him as she cut the first slice and handed it to me

"Thanks" I said and waited for Muffy to get her slice before going to sit down.

"What did you wish for?" Muffy asked as she took a bite out of the cake

"I'm not telling" I answered and took a bite out of Ruby's cake

"I'll tell you what I wished for if you tell me… quick before the others get here"

"Fine" I muttered and leaned in towards Muffy's ear "I wished that…"

"What's the big secret?" Lumina asked

"Uh- um- nothing" I stuttered

"What ever you say" She mumbled and took a bite out of the chocolate cake.

"What I miss?" Lucy asked when she made it over to our group

"Nothing…" I replied

"What do you think of this cake is it not delicious?!" Lucy asked as she stuffed her face with it

"I know it the best cake I've ever had!" Celia exclaimed as she sat next to Lucy her slice already half gone.

Suddenly Rock came over "Is it really that good? Can I have a bite please?"

"No" I answered

"Please?" he asked Lucy

"No"

"Please?" He asked Muffy

"No"

"Please?" He asked Celia

"NO!"

"What about you Lumina… Please?" He asked and gave her puppy dog eyes

"Fine but only one bite" And she scooped him a normal sized bite and fed it too him.

"Mmm, you guys are right that is good cake. Thanks Lumina" And he pecked her on the cheek and ran to beg Ruby for a piece of cake.

All the girls giggled except for Lumina who only blushed.

"Such a cute couple" Muffy giggled

"I know right?" Lucy said like a total girly girl

"Shut up" Lumina joked and playfully shoved Muffy.

"I'm glad you two started going out again" I said

"He's really sweet" Lumina said and began to daydream

"I know… He was numero uno" I reminded her and everyone else in our circle who now had all of my girl buddies from the valley

"Why'd you dump him he's sweet funny and-" I cut Lumina off

"Lazy" I added "Which isn't too helpful when you live on a farm"

"Well, I'm glad you dumped him so I can now date him" Lumina stated proudly.

"YES!!" We heard someone scream and everyone turned to see who it was. Of course I was Rock…

"Finally! I get cake" And he held it up as if it was something that had fallen from the heaven.

"Don't worry he's all yours" I said and turned back around, Lumina hide her face in shame while the other girls just laughed

"What so funny?" Kai asked as he sat down into our group.

"Lumina can have Rock all she wants" Flora said between giggles

Kai looked over his shoulder to see Rock already asking for seconds

"Good luck with him" Kai said as he turned around to eat his cake.

"Mmm, that was good cake" I said as I took the last bite

"I know" Lucy said finishing shortly after

"Hurry up everyone, I want to open my presents" Muffy complained

"Don't have to worry about me" Celia said finishing up her slice

"Or Rock" Flora added and everyone turned to see the boy gobbling down his slice of cake.

Muffy and I waited for everyone else to finish before walking over to the table of presents. I sat on one side of the table by my designated area and Muffy sat on the other side with her presents.

"Who's going first?" Flora asked

"How about both of us" I said with a smile

"Let's open each others first" Muffy said and be both went digging in the mountain of presents looking for each others gift. I found Muffy's gift rapped in red with a blue ribbon on top and on the count of three it was ripped off in seconds. I looked down at the beautiful make up kit and case Muffy had got me

"Aww thanks Muffy" I said in awe

"Thank you for this beautiful necklace" She said and we both got up and hugged each other

We went about opening presents for about another hour. I got a Cookbook from Ruby, a couple of small gems from the mine from Flora, a snazzy vest from Nami, Some style magazines from Lumina, a cute outfit from Lucy, some level 30 seeds from Celia, a bathing suit from Kai witch Lucy picked out but gave it to him to wrap, Gustafa gave me some flowers, some fossils from Cater, Giffin gave me a couple of wine glasses, Marlin gave me a basket full of crops, and then there was Rock…

"Rock What is this?" I asked looking down at this piece of paper that looked like it was written by a three year old.

"It's my unpubished book 'How to Party'" He answered

"Oh, um…. Thank?" And I set the book aside

"That's everyone" Muffy said clapping her hands togheter

"Wait! Kate has one more" Celia said noticing one little card on the table

I picked it up and read

_Happy Birthday Kate, sorry I can't be there now but I think you'd know what would happen… If you see me tonight at the pond I'll give you your gift._

"What's it say?" Muffy asked leaning over my shoulder trying to read it

"Nothing" I said moving it out of her sight and in to my pocket.

"Oh my, look at all this wrapping paper" Ruby said looking at the wrapping paper covering the entire floor.

"I know what to do with it" I said looking at Lucy who was looking back at me.

I reached down and crumpled up a piece of wrapping paper into a ball

"WRAPPING PAPER FIGHT!!" I screamed and chuck mine ball at Lucy.

Everyone soon joined in the fight except Ruby who was in the corner of the inn giggling. Wrapping paper was everywhere and it was hard to dodge it all. I ducked and chucked till I could do it no more.

"I'm done" I said and collapsed onto the couch.

"That's too bad" Lucy said hold up a bunch of wrapping paper with all of the girls surrounding me fully loaded.

"Cause were not" Muffy screamed before I was pelted with wrapping paper.

As much as I wanted to get them back I could no longer chuck the wrapping paper at anyone for I was too busy laughing my ass off.

"Alright girls I think it's time to put are pj's on" Nami announced and all the girls ran up stairs to do so.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to cut the chapter short because it would be an enormous chapter and you would literally have to stop halfway through the story and come back to it later. Plus it would probably take me so long to do so and I feel you guys have waited long enough already… Thanks again for being patient! Please review**

**-harvestgrl **


	13. Party Time! part 2

Yeah

**Yeah! Part two's here! Not much more to say besides that so enjoy!**

**-harvestgrl**

**Kate's POV (Summer 11)**

I waked out of the bathroom in my cute bunny pajamas and into Nami's room. All the girls were huddled in a circle around my bag.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed

Everyone's heads whipped around to me

"Uh… Nothing" Muffy said

"Yeah nothing" Lucy added

"What's behind your back" I asked as I tried to see what Lucy was hiding. "Lucy…" and I chased her and tackled her to the floor, I held the paper above me head victorious "HA!"

I opened the crippled paper to see that it was my note. I looked up and everyone looked away. "Lucy…" I muttered

"I know what you're thinking Kate but it wasn't all my idea" Lucy spat out

"Sure" I said and grabbed a piece of cake that someone had brought up.

"Kate, no!" She screamed but it was too late I had already whipped the cake at her at hit her with a splat.

"Oh you're soooo dead" She said wiping the cake out of her eyes and picked up another slice of cake. She whipped it at me but I managed to dodge it and it hit Kai right as he opened the door.

"I heard a thud is-" and that's where it hit. The room erupted into laughter and it only made it worse when Rock wiped his finger down Kai's face and ate what he got.

"Not cool Lucy" Kai said and was about to throw the last piece of cake when he noticed Lucy already had cake smeared across her face. "Who got you?" He asked

"Me" I said and popped up to mushed the cake into his face. This started the laughter all over again.

"Ha, ha very funny…" And Kai search for one last piece of cake, I knew he wanted to get me back but found nothing because the last piece of cake was all over his face. "I think I'll leave know before I get embarrassed any farther" And on that note he left.

"Now what?" Muffy asked

"Umm… I don't know" I replied

"I know let's plan out our night" Flora suggested, and since no one had a better idea that's what we did. "Ok guys just shout out ideas"

"Makeovers" Lumina shouted

"Manicure and Pedicures" Muffy shouted

"Truth or Dare" Nami called out

"Would you rather" Celia said

"Gossip" I called out

"Alright one more" Flora said as her pencil moved rapidly

"I got one" Lucy called and gestured everyone in closer then whispered "Prank the boys"

"Perfect" Flora said with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok Flora, What do you got?" I asked

"Ok we start out with the simple would you rather then does our makeovers witch leads into our manicures and pedicures. Then we'll Gossip witch can help us plan for an insanely awesome game of Truth or Dare" Flora paused then looked up "Last on the agenda is… the prank"

"I love it" Muffy said

"Lets' get started Muffy would you rather have a bad hair day or have to work on my farm for the day?" I asked

"Work on your farm, I can't afford to see myself with bad hair" She answered

"Ok it's your turn Muffy" Celia said to keep the game moving

"Wright! Um… Nami would you rather have to go on a date with Gustafus or wear an all pink outfit?" Muffy asked with a smirk

"I'd go on a date with Gustafus" Nami answered

"Yeah, pinks not her color" and Lucy got up and grabbed her pink sweat shirt and put the hood over Nami's head

"Ugh you're right" Muffy answered "You're up Nami"

"Flora, would you rather 'do' Cater or be trapped in the mine's forever"

"Trapped in the mines forever" She responded without any hesitation

"You think he's that bad?" Lumina blurted out

"Lumina I got one for you" Flora said annoyed with that last remark. "Would you rather 'do' Griffin or 'do' Carter?"

"Can I get a new one?" Lumina asked really not wanting to answer it

"No" Flora answered immediately

"Um… Griffin"

"Whoa" I said total blown away, not that I wanted to 'do' Carter or Griffin they were both too gross and old.

"Lumina how 'bout you go now" Celia said trying to keep the game moving

"Oh Flora" Lumina sang "I got one for you"

"Lumina, you can't do Flora back" I said hands on my hips

"Who said" She glared at me

I only turned my head and muttered "This isn't going to end well"

Lumina and Flora went head to head and what started as a fun group game was turned into a grudge match between Flora and Lumina.

"Alright that's enough" Celia shouted over the two "Flora what's next?"

"Makeovers" She answered

"OO let me run home and I'll get my make-up kit and nail polish" An Muffy got up and put up her jacket

"Oh let me go too" Lumina said following Muffy to the door.

"What now?" I asked now being short two girls

"Nami, Rock's rooms right there right?" Lucy asked pointing to the wall behind her

"Yeah why?" Nami asked but Lucy didn't answer she got up and walked over to the wall and pressed her ear against it.

"Lucy you can't ease drop" I whispered loudly but I wasn't stopping her

"I want to know what there talking about" and Nami went to join Lucy.

Unable to resist I was soon joining them my ear pressed against the wall.

"We need to get them back" A voice said I think it was Kai.

"What are we going to do?" Rock's voice asked

"I don't know… Rock what does Lumina hate?" Kai asked Rock

"Getting dirty and sometimes me" He answered

"Yes, let's unleash Rock on them" Marlin suggested in a joking way

"Wait!" Gustafus shouted out

"What!?" Kai asked hopefully

"I don't know I just felt left out" Gustafus explained

"This is hopeless" Marlin mumbled "Just let it go"

"Fine" Kai growled obviously pissed not being able to get us back

Suddenly we heard footsteps come pounding up the stairs.

"Must me Muffy and Lumina" I said to the group.

We heard a door open from the guy's room. "What are you doing?" Rock asked

"None of your business" Muffy spat

"What's in the bag?" Kai asked

"Make-up you want some?" She asked and we giggled. We can only imagine the face Kai had on. "Look I have to go" And we heard Muffy's foot steps walk this way.

She opened the door and didn't she anyone till she looked at the wall where she saw all five of us glued to the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper tone

I saw Lucy gesture her over "We're ease dropping"

"Anything good?" Muffy asked going to set her makeup down

"Looks like they'll be ease dropping on us later" Lucy said backing away from the wall

"Who will be doing what?" Lumina asked walking in with twice the amount of nail polish and make up that Muffy had brought

I backed away from the wall and informed Lumina

"Ok so when gossip time comes what do we do?" Lumina asked

"I'm not sure yet but either me or Lucy will have something by then"

"But until then let's start the makeovers!" Celia squealed.

Muffy and Lumina started to unload their bags of make up

"Who's first?" Nami asked and everyone turned to me.

My eye's shifted back and forth "What are you looking at me for?"

"Kate's first!" Flora shouted and they grabbed me

"Why me" I muttered. Believe me I loved makeovers but what I was wondering was will they really give me a makeover or goof off and make me look gross. I closed my eyes and waited for 'You're done!'

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror to find the face of Frankenstein but saw a gorgeous face that was… me.

"I love it guys" I said in awe and turned to give each one a hug. They gave me a soft shade of pink lip gloss and a light shade of purple eye shadow.

"I want to be next" Celia squealed and shoved me out of the chair.

I threw on a light green shade of eye shadow to bring out her green pajamas Muffy threw on a brownish shade of red to tie together Celia's hair and eyes.

"You're done" Lucy said finishing up on a light layer of foundation

"I _LOVE_ it!" Celia said all jittery and gave every one a hug then shoved Flora into the chair "You're next" and Celia dived for the red lipstick.

"Some one had a little too much cake" I mumbled to myself and grabbed the black eyeliner.

Muffy applied a dark purple eye shadow then declared Flora was done. Flora didn't even look at herself before she threw Lumina in the chair "You're turn" Flora growled and dived for the black lipstick.

"Ah, no" Nami said and swiped the lipstick away from her and kept Flora far away from Lumina while Lucy, Muffy, Celia, and I did Lumina's make up. We applied a light pink eye shadow and a light pink shade of lipstick.

Lumina didn't know we had pulled Flora away from her and thought she looked awful and she was shocked to see how gorgeous she looked. She threw Muffy in the chair and grabbed the bright red lipstick. We also added some mascara and blue green eye shadow.

Muffy looked… well beautiful but she always did so…. Yeah.

Lucy hoped into the chair "Me next"

I gave her black mascara and a light but glittery blue eye shadow while Muffy gave her a baby pink lip gloss.

"Beautiful" I said to let Lucy know she was done.

Lucy looked into the mirror and a smile grew from ear to ear. When she put the mirror down and glared at Nami, that smile turned into a smirk. "Your turn Nami"

And Lucy grabbed Nami along with Flora and brought her over to the chair. They held her down while Muffy, Lucy, and Celia applied the make up, Lumina and I getting out the nail polish that would be easier to get on Nami now since she was strapped down. I got the dark red nail polish and quickly ran over to do her nails.

Muffy had given her a bright shade of lipstick and Lucy gave her a light red eye shadow. I managed to get one coat done on each nail before Nami's make up was done and we would have to let her go.

"Please tell me I'm done" She begged

"Yeah you're done" Celia said a little disappointed

"Yes!" And Nami jumped out of the chair and threw herself onto her bed.

"You look really cute you know" Lucy complimented.

"How long do I have to keep this on?" She asked

"Till we go to bed" Lucy answered

"But that will be in like forever!" Nami complained

"Oh well, someone do my nails" Celia demanded

I scooted over to her "What color?" I asked

"Um… Blue, No wait this one" She said holding up a dark green

"Ok" And I started

"Lucy will you do mine after?" I asked

"Yeah sure" She answered doing Muffy's red nails.

Nami was doing Lumina and Flora sat alone with no one to do her nails

"Flora do you want me to do yours too?" I asked

"No, I wouldn't even bother they'll only be chipped tomorrow" She answered

"Well, so will mine but I'm still getting mine done" I told her. I pulled out the purple I wanted my nails to be and painted hers while Celia's first coat dried. I rotated between the two till they were done.

"Ready?" Lucy asked

"Yep" and I held out my hand. "I like your color" I said looking at Lucy's pink nails

"Thanks, I love this purple"

We continued with the small talk till my nails were done

"Thanks Lucy" I said then blew on my nails

"Ok girl's time for gossip" Muffy called and everyone formed a circle.

We all sat there quite for a long time till Lumina broke the silence

"Come on guys you must have heard something good!"

"Nope…" I answered sadly

"Let's think of a topic" Flora suggested

"Boys!" Lucy shouted out

"Ok umm… who's the cutest boy?" Muffy asked

"Skye" Everyone answered in unison

"And one of us is dating him" Lumina said and everyone glared at me

"Is he really all that?" Flora asked curiously

"Yes" I mumbled

"Is he a good kisser?" Muffy asked

"Hell yeah!" I answered and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Witch number is he?" Lucy asked

"My sixth" I answered

"And he's the best kisser out of them all?" Muffy asked

I stopped to think and review everyone I had dated "Yep pretty much"

Suddenly we all heard a "Damn it!" From the other room

"Shah they'll hear us" I heard Rock hiss

I got up and ran over to see what had happened

"What happened?" I asked looking into the room.

"Uh-Uh n-nothing" Marlin stammered

"Why are you all by the wall?" I asked

"No reason" Kai answered

"Just stop ease dropping" I said then left

I heard another "Damn it" on my way back

"What was that about?" Muffy asked

"Nothing don't worry about it" I answered "Where were we?"

"Talking about you're ex's" Lumina reminded us

"Who were they?" Celia asked

"Started with Rock, then Trent, Marlin was next, then Cliff and then Gray"

"What didn't you like about Marlin?" Celia asked

"And Rock?" Lumina added

"Rock too lazy for a girl like me" I answered

"And Marlin?" Celia asked again

"Too grumpy" I answered "Why do you like him?"

"N-no" She stammered and looked away

"Lucy how old are you?" Muffy asked

"Seventeen" She answered

"Your Hugh's age" Lumina answered "Do you like him?"

"Uh… A little" She answered

"I would, he's a little hawty" Muffy answered

"Muffy, do you like anyone?" I asked

"Besides Skye?" She asked

"Yes, out of all the available guys"

"Do I _have _to pick someone?"

"I'd like it"

"But it can be anyone as long as he's available"

"YES! Just answer the question!" I shouted aggravated with her

"Ok, ok, jeez…" She stopped to think "While I _really _like Griffin but Kai is H-O-T hot"

"Too bad Kate likes him" Lucy blurted out

"I do not!" I screamed

"You do but what about Skye?" Celia asked

"I don't like him, he's my friend and that's it" I clarified

"_Sure_" Lucy said and rolled her eyes

"You know what I'm ready for truth and dare now" I said sick of the conversation.

"Fine, Kate truth or dare?" Nami asked

"Truth" I answered afraid of a dare involving going and kissing Kai or dumping Skye for Kai.

"Do you like Kai?"

"NO!" I answered just about pissed. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"I'm in for a dare" She answered

"Go tell Hugh how you really feel" I said arms crossed.

"F-fine" She stuttered and she got up and headed to the door, we all followed "Wait, you can't all come"

"We'll hid in the bushes… just go" And I gave her a shove

We approached Hugh's house and I could tell Lucy was nervous. I lead the group into the bushes and knocked on the door for Lucy.

"Hi is Hugh there?" I heard Lucy ask

"Yeah, one moment" Chris responded "Hugh, Lucy's here!"

"Hey Lucy" Hugh greeted

"Hi Hugh"

"What are you doing here at… midnight?" He asked

"Well, I was thinking and I realized I um… t-that I really like you" She said

"Really?"

"Mhm" She answered

"I'm glad you made the first move" He said and I peeked at her to see a cute smile on his face. Lucy's face developed the same smile and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Awww" I mumbled.

"Well, good night" HE said

"Yeah, good night" Lucy answered

The door shut and our group flew out of the bush and hugged Lucy tight

"You did it!" Celia squealed

"You have a boyfriend" Muffy added

"Come on let's go back" Nami said

"Um… I'll be right there" I said and wondered off as the group headed back to the inn.

I'm sure you could guess to where I was going, to see Skye. I walked along the path happy as could be. I saw Skye at the pond but instead of sitting he was standing there waiting for me. I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday" He said

"Thanks"

"I'm guessing you came here for this" And he held out a small little box

I looked at him and took the little box then opened it. Inside was a diamond bracelet.

"I love it" I said as I took it out of the box "How could you ever afford this?"

"I have my ways" He answered

The smile quickly faded "You didn't steal it… Did you?"

"Well…"

"Skye, I can't accept this if it's stolen"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want the police at my house looking for a stolen bracelet and it's not right… I just can't" And I shove the bracelet back at him as tears filled in my eyes. I ran then not to the inn but behind the waterfall in a cave where I planted my crops once. I sat there curled up in a ball and cried.

"Don't cry" A very holy voice said

I looked up and saw the genie err I mean the Harvest Goddess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped the tears out of my eyes

"Here to see if you realized it yet" She said

"Realized what?" I asked

"Girl you really are blind aren't you"

"I'm so confused… Just tell me"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"What about a hint?"

"I've been given you hints all night!" She shouted

"No, this is the first time I've seen you tonight"

"Think about your friends and boyfriend" She hinted

I thought about tonight as hard as I could

"Wait… your saying that Kai's my true love not Skye?" I said

She nodded

"Your sooo wrong Kai's my friend and nothing more and I'll prove that Skye IS my true love" I began to walk away

"Look what you're doing! You're forcing yourself into something that's not right!"

"You're wrong thou I love Skye and he love's me!" I shouted tears filled my eyes again.

"You know what, I'm going to let you do what you want" And just like that she poofed away.

I walked out and saw Skye was still there.

"Skye I'm sorry" I apologized

He looked up "Then you'll take the bracelet?"

"No, I still can't accept something that was stolen… In fact I want you to go and return that in some way to whomever you stole it from"

He looked down at it then looked at me "Alright"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks, and thanks for trying" And I walked off back to the inn. As I entered the room I saw Muffy licking Nami's foot. I cracked up into a fit of giggles.

"Shhhh" The girls hissed

"What I do?" I whispered

"The boys are sleeping" Flora answered

"Oh, have you picked the prank?" I asked

"Yep" Lucy said holding up the make up and nail polish. I smile grew for ear to ear across my face

"Are we going to move out?" I asked

"Right after this" Muffy pulled out the black lipstick and made two lines under her eyes and everyone else. "Let's move"

We tip towed into the boys room and it was true they were sound asleep.

"I can't believe there asleep!" Lumina whispered

"Let's just get the job done" I said pulling the cap of the red lipstick and leaning over Marlin

It took no time to get the boys done, how good did it look? Well I don't know it was too dark to tell.

We all got back to the room safely and gave everyone a high five

"Mission complete" I said

"Ok time to turn in I'm-" Flora was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Me too" Lumina said and unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Good night" Lucy said cuddling into her sleeping bag.

"Good night" Everyone responded. And one by one we all fell asleep.

**Phew that was one long party. I'm wiped, I'll post the girls makeovers on my profile for those interested to see how I felt they looked or if you had no clue how to see them. Please review!!**

**harvestgrl**


	14. The Dream

**Sorry for the wait I got caught up in school and Tree of Tranquility, but can you blame me?! That games freaking awesome! Anyway I find this story is going to slow so I'm not going to do a day by day thing anymore and I'm going to keep it in Kate's POV and most likely won't switch it but if I do I'll tell you. You've waited long enough go on and read the chapter.**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 12**

I laid awake in my sleeping bag extremely tired, it about three o'clock and it was the third time I was woken up by the same dream… I slowly drifted off to sleep once again.

_I sat on Skye's lap by the pond my head resting on his chest. It was an average date with him, we casually were talking everything was peaceful and perfect, perfect till Harris showed up._

"_You…" The police officer mumbled_

_We only stared at him like nothing was wrong._

"_You're coming with me" And he pulled Skye up causing me to fall into the pond._

_In the pond I saw the Harvest Goddess she was staring at me her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. I glared at her before I swam to the surface but I wasn't at the pond any more, I was at the beach._

_I looked around confused and saw Kai was right next to me._

"_Come on let's go dry off" He suggested, I nodded my head and followed him to the shore where there was a picnic set up. _

_We sat and ate, talking here in there, nothing was out of the usual. Till he said:_

"_Kate, you don't know how much I love you"_

_But I couldn't control my words "I love you too" then we leaned in for a kiss_

I woke up immediately

"It's only a dream" I told myself for the fourth time tonight "Damn Goddess is trying to mess with you". I took a deep breath and got up. I walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. I got my self a glass of water and chugged it down placing the glass in the sink I quietly crept back up stair and laid down in my sleeping bag. Getting a quick glace revealing it was 4 o'clock then I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

The dream didn't come back and I thought I was going to sleep perfectly for the rest of the night, but I was awakened at eight to a scream from the boy's room.

"They're awake" Lucy mumbled with a smirk

All the other girls had awakened by the scream and ran too se the look on the boys faces.

Rock was the one who had screamed he was looking in his mirror "W-what have you done?!" He shrieked

"What's wrong Rock?" Kai mumbled upset for being woken up earlier than he hoped

"L-look at me" He whimpered ready to cry

Kai only cracked up waking the boys who had managed to sleep threw Rocks scream…

"What's so funny?" Marlin asked revealing his make up

Kai looked at him and cracked up. Marlin only started in confusion

"Dude they got you too!" Rock said and passed the mirror over to Marlin.

For a second I thought Marlin was going to be ok he calmly put down the mirror and looked up. "Who did this?" He asked

No one answered

"Who did this?!" He screamed

Gustafus was looking in the mirror "Yeah who did do this?" He asked politely

Everyone kind of stared at him

"I think I look pretty" he said

Rock took the mirror from Gustafus "Well the color really does compliment my eyes… Damn I'm gorgeous"

Kai had just stopped laughing and Marlin was staring at the two boys.

"Ok you two ladies that's enough" Kai said whipping the tears from his eyes

"Oh Kai. You look gorgeous too!" Gustafus complimented shoving the mirror into Kai's face revealing his make up for the first time

Kai only stared in shock before screaming and wiping every inch of his face to make it come off.

"I really hate you" he said staring me down. I stood there and gave an innocent smile

"Breakfast!" Ruby called for downstairs

"Yum" Rock said and ran out of the room in a flash.

"Come on let's go eat" Celia suggested and we all went to eat

We walked into the kitchen to see Rock scoffing down pancakes and Ruby making more.

"Good mourning everyone" Ruby greeted "There's plenty of pancakes on the table"

Each of us collected two pancakes we took a seat around the kitchen table.

"You still gotta little make up right here" I teased Kai He only glared at me as he wiped the make up off

"Whose idea was that?" Marlin asked looking at Nami Muffy and me

"Lucy" Celia answered

"Who's got a new boyfriend" I heard Muffy mutter; me and a couple girls around me giggled as Lucy shot her a glare

"I'm gonna kill you" Kai grumbled with a glare

"Sure you will" Lucy said taking a bit out of her pancakes

"Rock you got a little something on your face" Ruby said and leaned in with her towel to wipe it off

"Stop mom, it makes me look pretty!" Rock groaned and pushed her away

"Rock take the make up off" Lumina demanded in embarrassment

He grumbled something under his breath then wiped the make up off.

We ate are breakfast then went to change to disperse and go on with our lives.

"Come on let's go take care of the animals" I said when I dropped off our stuff at the house. "I got the chicken coop you got the barn we met at the stable" and with a nod of the head we were both off.

I walked in to the chicken coop with a basket for all the eggs. I spread some chicken feed in the corner of the coop and walked around to collect the eggs as the chickens left there post to eat. I felt distracted as I worked like something was eating at me. "Damn you Goddess" I muttered as I walked over to the shipping bin and dropped off the eggs in the bin.

I walked into the stable and threw myself into the pile of hay and waited for Lucy. Little Stella came to cuddle with me. "Hey Stella, I need to find you a home… you guys are so big now" I said to the pup

Lucy walked in as I stoked the puppy "What's up?"

"Not much, we should start finding these guys homes"

"Yeah…" She said grabbing a pile of hay and feeding her horse and mine

"Thanks" I muttered

"I think there's something more then just losing the puppies on your mind"

I didn't answer I just stared into space

"What did Skye wing up getting you?" She asked

I flinched at the thought "a diamond bracelet"

"No way!!! Let me see it" She said pulling me to my feet

"No wait Luce, I don't have it anymore…" I mumbled

"What?! Why?"

"Because…." I paused a seconded before muttering "he stole it"

"He what?"

"Stole it Luce! He stole it Lucy" I yelled tears in my eyes

"Hey it's ok…" She comforted "We don't have to talk about it any more"

I walked inside and laid on the couch

"What did he do when you didn't accept it?" She finally asked out of curiosity

"I don't know… I ran into the cave behind the waterfall and then Har-" I stopped at the thought of Lucy thinking I was crazy to mention a Goddess that lives in the pond and I'm the only one that can see her.

"The Harvest Goddess...?" She asked

"Yeah how you'd know?" I asked

"I've talked to her before too…"

"Really? When?"

"When I was little I was hanging by the pond and the flower in my hair fell into the pond. Tired to get it but it sank to the bottom of the pond. When I looked up there was a green haired genie in front of me. She thanked me for the offering but she realized that I was upset for losing my flower she gave it back. I looked to thank her but she had disappeared into pixie dust."

"Wow…" I answered

"So what did Goddess tell you?" Lucy asked

"Oh just to go back and apologize…" I lied but Lucy took the bait

"Oh…" She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I'd go talk with Hugh if I were you" I told her

"Why?" She asked

"Because he's your boyfriend… you can go and jog with him" I suggested

"What do you think Skye does during the day?" She asked somewhat randomly

"Sleep" I answered with a smirk

"Well, I guess I'll go see him… you want to come?"

"You want me to come on a date with you?"

"It's not a date" She spat "Come on" She grabbed me and pulled me out the door.

"Your crazy" I said as she dragged my across the valley

"Look! There he is" She said ignoring my comment

She ran over to say hi to Hugh and I trialed behind.

"Hey Kate" He greeted

"Hey"

"Come on let's go to the beach" He suggested

"Sure" Lucy answered

I trailed behind on our way to the beach; I was giving those kids some space. We arrived at the beach and I paused a second when it hit me, Kai was here…. _This will be awkward for me and only me… great._

"How's going Kai?" Hugh asked

"Pretty good" He answered and looked up to see Lucy and his smile turned from a smile to a glare

"Something wrong?" I asked him jokingly

"Everything's just perfect" He said with a smirk. Lucy and I laughed and Hugh stood there confused.

"_Ok…_ Three pineapple smoothies please" Hugh ordered

"Sure thing" Kai said and turned his back to us

"Excuse me a sec" Lucy said to Hugh and dragged me away from the stand

"What's up?" I asked

"I know what the goddess said last night" She said

"She told you, didn't she…" I muttered avoiding eye contact

"Look she is the Harvest Goddess, you know in charge of hooking up _soul mates_ I would listen to her…"

"Look no ones perfect and she I know she's wrong"

"Kate, you need to open your eyes…"

"You and her are really starting to piss me off"

"Is that why you're doing this Kate because you're pissed?"

"This conversation is over" I said and walked back over to the guys and tried to look like

nothing had happened

"Everything ok?" Hugh asked me

"Yeah everything's fine…" I lied. Kai gave me a look like he knew what I was thinking. Lucy arrived but she looked upset and that was all Kai needed to know something was up.

"Here's you smoothies" He said handing me and Lucy our smoothie.

"Thanks…" Lucy muttered

"Everything ok Luce? Come on lets go for I walk" Hugh suggested. I went to follow them but something had grabbed my shoulder

"You stay" Kai said

"What do want?" I asked

"Look I know something's up, you want to tell me what it is?" he asked

"I'd love to but it's complicated" I mumbled with a grin.

"Ok" He said backing off "If you don't want to you don't have to"

"Kai, you've used that trick on me many times before I can only imagine everyone else you used it on…" I said with a grin. He gave me a smirk and I laughed.

Lucy returned with Hugh and seemed to be in a better mood like me. I hugged her when she sat down next to me too let her know I felt the same.

I heard Hugh mumbled something to Kai before Hugh said "You guys ready to go"

"Yeah, I guess" Lucy said and the two got up to leave

"I'll be right there" I said and turned to Kai "Thanks…" I muttered before running over to Lucy and Hugh.

Lucy turned around and gave me a smile. "Thanks for the smoothies Hugh"

"Anytime Luce" He said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you… later" Lucy said before me and my sister left.

"What should we do now?" I asked

"Um… Let's go visit Fred!"

"The farmer?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Luce"

"Come on will take our horses!" And Lucy dragged me back to the farm where we saddled up Big Ben.

"Alright hop on" I said pulling her up onto my horse. We galloped of the farm and into Mineral Town and down towards Fred's farm.

"Fred!" Lucy called as he walked out of the farm

"Lucy it's so nice to see you again!" Lucy hopped down and gave Lucy a hug. Oddly this man was becoming a second father to us.

"Oh Kate I didn't see you there" He said squinting his eyes

"Hey Fred" I greeted

"Let's go grab some Lunch!" Lucy suggested

"Oh I'd love to but my chicken still need tending to… my crops too" He sighed

"Did you just finish taking care of your cows and sheep?!" Lucy asked

"What time did you get up?!" I asked

"I got up at about eight and ate breakfast at nine then I decided to take care of my cows and sheep"

"Lucy can go help you with your chickens I'll get your crops" I offered

"Oh thank you" He thanked

"Let's get to work!" Lucy screamed before we split to complete our individual jobs.

I walked over to see Fred had a couple of crops planted… not many though and the ones that are there weren't in very good condition… I spotted the watering can and filled it up. I walked over to the shriveled up plants _that poor old man…_ I thought. Watering each of the crops and weeding out the weeds around the plants. They were in awful condition and at this rate they weren't going to make it to harvest time.

I walked over to the entrance of the farm where Lucy and Fred was waiting.

"Lunch at the inn?" I asked

"Sounds great" Fred said before waddling off, we followed slowly behind. It took forever to get to the inn at Fred's pace. I gave Lucy a concerned look.

"Hey Ann" I greeted when we walked into the inn

"Kate! It's been forever!" She screamed running over and giving me a hug.

"Good to see you too." I laughed

"How's it going Fred?" She asked the old man

"Quite well" he answered

"Oh hi Lucy!" Ann greeted

"Good to see you again Ann."

"You guys here for lunch?" She asked

"Yeah,"

"Here you can sit here" Ann said pointed to a table

"Thanks Ann" I said as I sat down, Lucy helped Fred sit before sitting down, herself.

"Do you know what you want to get?" Ann asked pulling out her pad of paper.

"Um I'll have a salad" I ordered

"Me too" Lucy added

"I'll have the special" Fred ordered

"Kay, I'll get it ready as soon as possible" Ann said before skipping it off into the kitchen.

"So how's it been?" I asked Ann when she came back.

"Great!" She answered "Me and Cliff started dating, and business here has been great!"

"That's great!" Lucy answered

"Lucy's got her self a boyfriend too!" I added

"Lucy why didn't you tell me?!" Ann exclaimed

"Because it happened like at midnight!!!" Lucy said before shooting me a glare.

"How's it going with you and Kai?" Ann asked

"What do you mean?" I asked giving Ann a questionable look

"Aren't you too dating?"

"NO!" I screamed

"Oh I'm sorry just, it seemed like you two were dating…" Ann muttered twiddling her thumbs.

"Goddess your dead…" I muttered

"What was that?" Ann asked

"Oh just, that you're wrong" I lied

"Here's your food" Doug said as he passed out our food.

"Thank you Doug" Fred thanked who I think had fallen asleep during this conversation

"Anytime." He said before returning to the kitchen

We in silence for the most part a little bit of small talk here and there.

"Thanks for lunch Ann" I thanked

"Stop by anytime Kate!" Ann said waving from behind the counter

"I left the money on the table" I said before me Lucy and Fred left the inn.

"Thank you two for lunch" Fred said when we returned him to his house

"No problem Fred" I said

"You sure you'll be ok?" Lucy asked concerned for the old man

"Yes don't worry I'll be fine…" He said and walked into his house "Thanks again"

We paused a second to make sure he really was ok and with no smashes or bangs we left the farm.

Back at home me and Lucy were bored out of our minds

"You'd think you'd never be bored on a farm… there's always something to do" Lucy said

"Unless you're Fred, then it takes you the entire day" I said playing with a tennis ball

"I know, I feel so bad, it was a huge struggle for him to take care of just his chickens." Lucy informed me

"And his crops were weltering too" I added

"Poor old man" Lucy muttered

"Yeah…" I mumbled

* * *

**And I decided to end on that note. I've planned out the rest of summer so I hope this story will go faster then it has. I will post the boys 'makeovers' on my profile like I did for the girls… thanks for reading! Please review**

**~harvestgrl**


	15. Time Flies

**Hola FG Readers,**

**This chapter's going to be a short bridge chapter that will lead into bigger events in the future of this story, I hope this chapter isn't to be disappointing to anyone, please enjoy**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 19**

I was officially 21; me and Lucy had a mini party at our home which turned into a bigger party as more and more of my friends showed up to wish me a happy birthday. So it turned into a bigger bash then I had hoped… and five days later I was still recovering

"Wake up Kate!" Lucy yelled

"What?" I mumbled still tired and wanting to sleep

"Guess what?!"

"What…" I muttered

"2 more days!" She sang

"Oh yeah…" I said sitting up in bed. There was two more days till Dina's wedding, how exciting!

"And do you know what's tomorrow?" She asked

"Shit!" I muttered to myself

"That's right the Cooking festival" (**Quick little note: yes I know I got the cow and cooking festival mixed up so for now it shall be like this, when I finish the story and go back to editing it will be fixed. End of note**)

"So what are you going to make?" She asked

"I don't know…"

"Well you should start thinking… I saved some fresh ingredients for you" Lucy gestured over to the fridge where she had conveniently placed fresh fruits veggies and dairy products.

"Thanks Luce"

"Sure thing" She walked over and put on her shoes

"Are you going to Fred's" I asked ever since we had last visited him Lucy had been going to help him out.

"Yep, see you later" And she left

I laid in bed for another hour before finally getting up… I couldn't believe it Dina was getting married and the cooking festival was coming up.

Wait a second… I hadn't even asked Skye about the wedding yet!

"Mega Shit!" I screamed I needed some air…

I walked around the valley trying to think out my day, it was best if I knew what recipe I was going to make at least but I had no ideas…

I sighed just fell back onto the grass behind me; I stared at the clouds above me

"What to make…" I asked myself

"How about some chocolate cake!?" A familiar voice asked, I turned around, it was Celia

"I thought you were making that?" I asked her and sat up

"Um… I would but I might eat it all before the festival tomorrow" She sighed, I giggled

I stared at her for a second "You want to make chocolate cake? Then lets go make some" and I stood up and dragged her back to my farm.

"Really?" She asked still standing in shock in my kitchen

"Yep" I said pulling out the cookbook and turning to my chocolate cake recipe.

She gave me a huge grin and began to collect the ingredients. We chatted as we cooked

"What do you have going on this week?" She asked

"Oh my sisters wedding" I answered

"Lucy's getting married?!" Celia exclaimed

"No" I laughed "My older sister Dina"

"No way! I love weddings"

"Me too…"

"Are you bringing Skye?"

I gave a sheepish laugh "Yah, funny story about that"

"You have to ask him tonight don't you…"

I nodded my head "I totally forgot"

She laughed at me "You forgot your sisters wedding… aren't you the maid of honor or something"

"Uhh… yeah" I laughed at myself

"Is Lucy bringing Hugh?"

"I'm not sure…"

"They do make a really cute couple…"

"Yeah… Well let's throw this in the oven" And I poured the batter into the pan and into the oven

Celia and I sat on the couch and licked the batter off of the bowl

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?"

"Oh she's helping an old friend of ours"

"Really…"

"Yeah, he's like 70 or something like that, running a farm all on his own…"

"Poor man… I worry for Vesta sometimes"

"About what? She's like a super strong woman"

"Yeah but still… I'm afraid she'll over work herself"

"Don't worry she's got you and Marlin" I reminded her

"Yeah… Marlin is a hard worker…"

I stared at her for a second as she remised about Marlin

"You so like him" I said with a smirk on my face

I could tell she wasn't sure how to answer that one. She finally answered "So what if I do…"

I laughed at her, when Lucy walked in "Something smells good"

"It's a cake!" Celia told her

"Are you making that for the cooking festival?" Lucy asked me

"No, I'm just making because me and Celia wanted something sweet" I shot Celia a little wink

_Ding_

"They're ready!" Celia squealed

I pulled the cake and let it sit on the table to cool.

"So me and Celia were wondering… are you taking to Hugh to the wedding?" I asked her

"Yeah, I asked him a couple of days ago" She answered

"Did you remember to ask Skye" She asked me

I looked at my feet before mumbling "No…" And like Celia she laughed at me

I only rolled my eyes and began to frost the cake

"Are we gonna have a piece when were done?" Celia asked

I stared at her like she was crazy "Of course!"

I finished frosting the cake and cut a slice for each of us.

"Mmmm" Celia muttered taking her first bite

"You guys made one good cake" Lucy complimented

"Thank you" I said with a big chocolaty smile

"How attractive" Lucy laughed

We finished the cake and I sent Celia home with the leftovers.

"How's Fred?" I asked Lucy when Celia left

"Good… same as you last saw him" She sighed

"Poor old man" I muttered

Lucy gave me a look of pity "Do you have any clue on what you're making tomorrow?"

"I'm worrying about that tomorrow; today I need to worry about Skye coming to the wedding"

"If he really loves you he'll come… don't worry" I heard her mutter something after that but chose to ignore it

"You're right" And I gave her a hug. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know…"

We decided on a walk because walks are good for you and yeah…

"Ok so where walking now what?" I asked her

"Want to go for a swim?" She asked

"No not now…"

"Why you don't want Kai to see you in your smexy little bikini" She teased

"Ok we'll put on our suits and go there for lunch and if I change my mind we can go swimming" And that's what we did… We ran back to the house to change than ran back to the beach to have lunch

"Hey" Kai greeted

"Hi Kai" Lucy answered

"Here for lunch?"

"Yeah, we'll have the usual" I answered

"Alright" And he went to fill the order

"Are you entering the cooking festival?" Lucy asked Kai

"Yeah"

"Do you know what you're making?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Can you tell us?" She asked

"Are we playing twenty questions here?" He asked her

"Just answer the question" She demanded

"Depends are you entering"

"Yes" I answered

"Than no…"

"What?! Why?" Lucy asked

"Because it's a surprise" He handed us our food

"Thank you" I thanked

He nodded "Now are there anymore questions you would like to ask me?"

Lucy put on her little devious smile "Yes…" I stared wide eyed "What are you doing the 21st?"

"Lucy…" I growled at her

"I don't know.. Nothing I guess" He answered

"Then would you like to accompany Kate to our sisters wedding?" She asked "Think of it as a date"

My mouth dropped "Lucy!" I screamed

"Why? Is Skye not going?" He asked

"Actually I haven't asked him yet" then turned to Lucy "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting someone who should go to the wedding with you" She answered

"You haven't asked him yet? And the weddings in two days" He asked

I nodded and just like Lucy and Celia he laughed too

"I forgot ok!" I said trying to defend myself

He only shook his head and chuckled.

"Can we swim now?" Lucy asked finishing her lunch

"No, you can go swim on your own" I growled

"I'll go swim with you Lucy" Kai offered

"Thank you Kai" Lucy smiled

And the two of them went swimming. I went and sat under the umbrellas and chilled out. I laughed watching the two. They were probably the two funniest people I knew and when they were together they were hilarious.

About an hour past and I began to get bored so I began to make a sand castle to keep my mind off of running into the water. I just started when I was lifted off the ground clothes and all by Kai and Lucy

I began to struggle "What are you doing?!"

"Having some fun" Lucy answered

They began to swing me… "Three, two, one…"

_SPLASH! _

I was now soaking wet in the ocean, clothes and all

I stood in the water and glared at Kai and Lucy "What was that for?!"

"Just think of it as payback" Kai said, I understood that…

"What's your excuse?" I asked Lucy

"I just thought it would be funny" She answered

"You're so dead" I muttered

She ran through the water as I chased after her. I tackled her and she fell with a splash. And like the sisters we were, we continued to fight in the water like eight year olds. Then there was Kai who would stand in the water and laugh at us like a three year old.

When we finally grew tired we went to lie on the beach and watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful…" Lucy whispered as if she was to scream it would disappear

"Yeah…" I muttered, I never really had ever stayed at the beach to watch the sunset before, I couldn't believe I had missed out on this for twenty-one years

"It gets prettier every time I watch it…" Kai mumbled

I stared at him a second "You watch this every day don't you…"

He turned to me and gave me a charming smile "Pretty much"

I laughed and Lucy got a little giggle out it.

We stayed till it looked like the sun had dropped off the face of the earth.

"We better go…" I told Lucy

"You're right" she grumbled

"See yah Kai" I said before me and Lucy left the beach

"You really shouldn't have waited till last minute…"

"Yah I know…" I grumbled

I entered my house and went to take a shower. Believe me I love the beach and swimming but it tires me out. Plus when combined with a nice warm relaxing shower you could fall asleep.

Getting out of the shower I caught a glance at the clock, 10:00, Skye should just now be arriving at the pond. And with a quick good bye to Lucy I was off.

I spotted him in his normal spot sitting by the pond and I happily skipped over to him.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hey"

"Um…" I started "my sisters having her wedding on the 21st and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"A wedding?" He questioned I nodded my head "I don't know"

"Please" I pleaded

"I don't know if I can do it…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Never mind… when'd you say it was?"

"Two day…" I muttered

"Two days as in the 21st?"

I nodded my head

He gave a deep sigh "I'm busy"

"Is it that important?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" I asked

He didn't answer

"You can tell me" I assured him

"I could but I choose not to"

"What's so important that makes you have to miss my sisters wedding where I am the maid of honor?!"

"Look I got a couple of big days ahead of me, I'm gonna go now"

And just like that he left me there with no answer… I curled into a little ball and cried till I decided to walk back to the farm.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was a little unorganized… but I hope it was enjoyable and this chapter needs to be here for further events. By the way I've already started planning out Fall, and it helping me realize that this story might be coming to an end soon… I know I'm crying to BUT I am coming up with a couple of mini conflicts that just might help me stretch the story farther! Please Review!**

**~harvestgrl**


	16. Cook Off

**Here's the Cooking festival that's supposed to be the cow festival!(That's all my fault and I'm sorry) it's a little short but it's only a festival am I suppose to make it 100 pages long?! Sorry but not happening, anyways R&R**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 20**

Standing there in the kitchen reminiscing about the past, me sitting on the counter watching my mom cook. Everything she made was delicious, her cookies, pies, cakes, you name it. But the best was her curry, yeah her curry.

"Are you ready yet?" Lucy asked

"I thought you were at the festival?"

"I was but I wanted to know what you were making, Gourmet is very impatient."

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

"So whats ya making?" she asked again

"Just go back to the festival…." I moaned… I had no clue what to make, Lucy gave me a frown but I only ignored it and thought about my mom some more…

_I was about a little younger then Lucy when my mom grew sick, but before that when we were all still together as a family. I remember being like eight sitting on the counter watching my mom bake, at the time my dad was gravely ill and we knew it was coming… my mom would make us what we wanted to keep are mind off of it._

_She would make cookies and cakes about every other day and her amazing curry could be had everyday. Watching her cook was fascinating she was an amazing cook and I wondered why she farmed rather then cook for a living…_

"Her curry…" I muttered to myself, it was the best just as good as Ruby… _I wonder if I could make it… _I wondered.

I pulled out our old family cookbook, and flipped through to find her curry recipe. It didn't look hard so I was going to give it a shot. I pulled out all the ingredients and got a quick glance at the clock, I had an hour and a half.

Quickly preheating the oven and rushed to work, I was careful and tried to do it just like my mom praying it would come out right.

About an hour passed and I was done, so I rushed to the festival.

Arriving at the beach a placed the curry on the judging table and walked over to Lucy who was talking to Celia.

"Hey" I greeted

"What did you make?" Lucy asked

"Mom's curry recipe"

"Oh my goddess that was good… do you think you made it just like hers?"

"I hope so…"

"Did you test it?" Celia asked

"No…" I mumbled

"You poisoned it didn't you?!" Lucy joked to get a giggle out of me. It had been fifteen days since my mother's death and I felt so much better, I thought it was going to be years before I got over it, but with friends you can really do anything.

"Celia did your cousin Karen enter?" I asked

Celia gave a deep sigh, "Yeah, she doesn't seem to know she can't cook"

"Ok someone warn Gourmet Karen entered the contest" I joked

_Judging will now commence _The loud Speaker announced_ would all please gather around the table_

We all obeyed and walked over to the judging table where our oversized judge was attempting to wait patiently, he wasn't doing the best of a job. He began by chowing down in Ruby's dish, tempura noodles, and man did they look good.

"Mmm Delicious, the flavors seem to dance on my tongue" He announced and gobbled the rest of it down before moving onto the next dish, Celia's salad

"Very good, these veggies are fresh and high quality" and he chowed down on that before getting to Karen's dish, One bite and he spat it out

"Awful horrible, how do you call this food?!" And he didn't even bother to eat the rest; he was now on Kai's dish, a pineapple sponge cake

"Delicious, very sweet, a burst of flavor entered my mouth" And shoveled the slice into his mouth, he was now at my dish. One bit and he dropped the fork, _Oh, he hates it_ I thought

"I've never tasted anything like this before… I don't know what to say…" I looked at Lucy to try to see if it was positive or not she looked as confused as me

"Mr. Gourmet do you have a winner" Thomas asked

"Yes… I think the owner of the sponge cake is the winner" He answered

"Congratulations Kai! You are this years Cooking Festival winner!"

We all cheered on our friend before running over to personally congratulate him.

"Congratulations Kai!" Lucy cheered

"Thanks" He answered

"You're going to need to give me that recipe" I said

"Sorry, Top Secret family recipe" And he gave me a wink, I laughed and we all walked back to the inn.

"I can't believe you won Kai" I said shaking my head

"Why cause your curry was that good?" he asked

"That was my mom's recipe" I told him

"Really? Then I really shouldn't have won, your mom's curry was to die for" He answered

"How do you know about my mom's curry?" Lucy asked

"You really don't remember Kai growing up, do you?" I asked, she shook her head.

"We would always celebrate the your mom winning the cooking festival and the curry always won. She would make us some every year and man was it good" Kai seemed to drift off after that.

"How go I not remember that?" She asked

"I don't know, it's your brain" I teased, she shot me a glare

"Why'd you walk me home?" Kai suddenly asked, and me and Lucy broke out of are little glaring contest

"Because we love you" Lucy spat out and walked over to give Kai a hug, he let out a chuckle and I just flat out laughed.

"What you don't like me Kate?" He asked

"No, I like you" And I gave him a hug too, before he walked into the inn and me and Lucy went back to the farm. It was getting late so me and Lucy changed into our pajamas, and chilled out on the couch.

"Are you happy that I had Gotz make you your own room so you don't have to sleep on this thing anymore?" I asked

She laughed "Yeah, you really didn't have to do that"

"But I wanted to, and if and when you move out it can serve as a guest bedroom"

"True"

We continued the small talk till it was ten; I was on the verge of sleep when I heard Lucy, "Hey Kate, its tomorrow"

I smiled before slowly but finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I told you it wasn't going to be long, on my computer it's only about 3 1/2 pages long… but remember when I go back to edit the story and make it as perfect as I can, I will switch this chapter with the prologue with minor changes. Thanks for reading!**

**~harvestgrl**


	17. Wedding Fun

**Wow, chapter 16, never thought I'd get here. I'm trying really hard right now to extend the story to be even longer then I have it right now. Well I'm sure you want to read about Dina's Wedding so go on and enjoy!**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 21**

The day was here at last, my sisters wedding and best of all I was Maid of Honor. Me and Lucy were getting ready to go around eleven so we could catch the noon boat to the city where we would catch a ride to the country club where Dina's wedding was taking place.

"I'm good, what about you?" Lucy asked

"We still need to eat lunch" I reminded her

"We'll grab something at Kai's Shack" Lucy said and grabbed me and we quickly ran to the beach

"We need something quick" Lucy demanded

"Hi to you too" Kai chuckled preparing our usuals "What's the rush?"

"The weddings today… remember?" I reminded him, surprised that fancy dresses wouldn't spark anything

"Oh yeah" He said getting that little flashback to when Lucy asked him to go with me. "Did Skye say yes?"

I looked at the ground and murmured "No…"

"That's what you get for waiting till last minute" Lucy scolded me

"Here you go" Kai said passing us our meals

"Thanks" I said and began to eat

"If you want to come you can" Lucy offered

I shot her a glare.

"What?" She said looking at me "I'm asking him to come with me"

"But Hugh's going with you"

"Well no one's going with you, so there's an extra"

"I don't think I could go anyway" He said

Lucy mouthed dropped in disappointment "Why?!"

"I can't go like this" Kai said gesturing to his clothes he had on

"Well you're a dude you can quickly change. Kate will wait with you while I go get Hugh" And she scoffed down the rest of her food before grabbing me and Kai and dragging us to the inn. "Ok go get ready" and she ran to get her date

I looked at him and he looked at me, I gave him one of those sorry looks before he ran into the inn to get ready. I think he was worried what Lucy would say if he wasn't ready by the time she got back.

"Is he ready?" Lucy asked dragging Hugh close behind

"Um no, but we're gonna be late so I need you to run home and Saddle up Ben and Scarlet" I ordered

"But Scarlet isn't in the shape!" Lucy reminded me

"We need her, four can't fit on a horse" I told her and pushed her back to the farm "Meet you at the entrance"

A little bit longer and Kai was finally ready. "You take longer then me" I teased

"Do I look good?" He joked flashing his tux

"Come on you nerd, we're gonna be late" And I dragged him to the farm where Lucy was waiting with Ben and- wait that wasn't Scarlet… It was a chestnut horse

I stared at Lucy and then the horse, she only handed me the reins to Big Ben and I mounted him and looked down at Kai "Ever ridden a Horse before?"

"No…" He muttered and grabbed my hand so I could pull him up I looked at Lucy and Hugh and lead the way to Mineral Town.

We galloped thru the streets and went straight to the beach rather then stopping at Barley's to drop off the horses, there was no time. We arrived with five minutes to spare and I told the guys to board the boat, I had to ask a favor of a friend

"Zack!" I called pounding on the door of the shack next to the boat. No, this wasn't my brother; Zack collected shipments in Mineral Town and occasionally collected the shipments in Forget-Me-Not Valley when Thomas was a little under the weather.

"Yeah? Who is it?" He mumbled approaching the door

"It's Kate, I need a favor"

"What?" He asked opening the door

"Can you take these horses to Barley tell him I was running behind schedule and will pick them up late tonight" And I handed the reins over and ran to catch the boat yelling a big Thanks.

"Just in time" Lucy commented as I took a seat next to her

"No thanks to you" I mentioned

"What I do?" She asked innocently

I looked at Kai before I said "Don't play dumb"

"Sorry…" She muttered

The boat ride felt extremely long… most likely due to the fact that my sister was getting married and I was the Maid of Honor. I felt bad for Kai he was forced into this last minute and was most likely going to know no one other then Hugh and me and my family.

We finally arrived just in time for wedding, Lucy Hugh and Kai went to find a seat and I had to go inside to a room where the bride and bridesmaid were being held.

"You made it!" Dina cried running to give me a hug, her nerves were setting in.

"Sorry Lucy added a little bit of difficulty to my plans… Do I look ok?" I asked thinking about all the rushing I had done in the dress

"You look fine…" Dina reassured me

"I look like crap compared to you" I said looking at her dress "Gosh I wish mom could see this…"

"The weddings starting ladies" One of the workers told us "We need the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor"

That was my queue I wished Dina good luck for the last time then left.

"Maid of Honor you walk down first with the Best Man" The worker grumbled grabbing me and dragging me next to… some guy. I think it was Jacks Dad he was defiantly old enough, he really needed a bath too…

I politely smiled as his wrinkled face smiled back. I looked behind me and saw that Gwen, Eve, and Katie were actually paired up with guys their age, plus they were hot! I began to grumble to myself when the worker shoved a bouquet of flowers into my hands and pushed me out into the blinding sun. I put on a smile and continued to walk down the aisle with my arms linked with the old dude.

I spotted Lucy and Kai who both seemed to be enjoying me suffering from this old guy's stench. I glared at them and continued to walk. I finally reached my spot at the aisle with Gwen, Eve, and Katie close behind

Then, the big moment, the bride, my sister, she came walking out of those big doors with the biggest smile on her face. I caught a glance of Jack who looked at her in disbelief for a second then I watch a smile grow from ear to ear.

She arrived at her destination and stood there her grin not fading, she turned to hand me her bouquet

"Dearly beloved" The priest started "We are here today to join Dina and Jack in holy matrimony"

I felt ready to cry as the priest read out their vows I spotted Lucy who was already crying and Hugh was comforting her, I was surprised to see Kai actually paying attention, he looked like he actually cared.

Finally the priest said the magic words "You may now kiss the bride" and Dina threw her arms onto Jack to share one big kiss.

Everyone clapped and we, the bridesmaids, danced as Dina and Jack walked back into the building and to the room where the after party was being held. I lead the bridesmaids to the room where we were the first to congratulate Dina and Jack. More and more people arrived, and I ran over to Lucy when she arrived with Kai and Hugh.

"So you find an old dudes smell entertaining" I joked when she walked in

"Oh my goddess Kate you looked ready to puke, I couldn't help it" She laughed

"You should go congratulate them while there's no crowd" I suggested and they agreed

"Congratulations" Lucy cheered giving her sister a big hug.

"Thanks Lucy" Dina said noticing Hugh "Hugh is that you? Goddess you've grown"

"Thanks, so have you" Hugh replied

"And Kai, What are you doing here?" She asked

"I got a last minute invitation I couldn't refuse" He told her shooting a glance at Lucy

"Oh, so Kate didn't invite you?" She asked confused

He shook his head

I was getting aggravated it seemed the entire world wanted me to date Kai! He was a just a friend no matter how hot he looked in a tux! Wait no, ugh! Well he could make a nice boyfriend I guess… but that doesn't matter because you're dating Skye and you love him. I began to feel light headed and went to my assigned seat where I took a sip of water.

"You good?" Lucy asked looking at me

"Yeah, just… nothing" I said before hopping up "Come on let's go dance!" and we walked to the center of the dance floor where we danced till the slow song came on… Lucy ran to get Hugh and I walked to my seat, Kai was in the seat next to mine.

"Does this make you feel depressed?" I asked him resting my head on my hand.

"A little… you?"

"Yes…" I muttered "Do think Skye would have come if I asked him earlier?"

"Do you want my honest answer or the answer that would make you happy?" He asked

"Honest…"

"Then no, there's something about that guy that's very eerie and it creeps me out… "

I actually believed him… Kai had been my friend longer then Skye had been my boyfriend, longer then I had even known Skye. I trusted him… he wouldn't lie to me, he might joke but not lie.

"You want to dance?" He finally asked

I sat there for a second, _you don't have anyone else to dance with… Why not?_ I smiled before answering "Sure" I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and lead me to the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he placed his hand on my hip… We stood like that before bursting into laughter. Like I said before we were friends and slow dancing with a friend is beyond awkward.

We reassumed the position and began to dance but in our own way. We took big dips when we stepped and when Kai began to spin me we didn't stop. As nauseating as it was it was fun and when the song ended…

"You're a very good dancer, my lady" He joked in a fake British accent and bowed

"Why thank you Master Kai" I teased in my own British accent.

Lucy walked over to us "What was that?" She laughed

"It was our _fabulous_ dancing" I told her

"Did you like it?" Kai asked

"Like it, I had to hold in so much laughter I thought I was going to explode!" She exclaimed

"Come on there gonna be serving dinner soon" And we all went to sit.

We had a delicious salad before the main course of smoked salmon. Then came everyone's favorite part, dessert…

Jack assisted Dina in cutting the cake and when Jack went to feed her the first bit he smeared it across her face. Which was a bad move by him for Dina was holding the slice of cake and she didn't even hesitate to shove it in his face.

"Oh why does that seem so familiar?" I joked looking at Kai and Lucy who were glaring at me.

When we were served our cake I saw that devious look on Lucy's face.

I dropped my fork "Lucy, remember where we are" The look didn't fade "Help me out here guys…" I looked helplessly at Kai and Hugh

"Lucy you've seen her reflexes you'll just wind up hitting that guy behind her" Kai said taking a bit out of his cake. The looked faded and I sighed in relief

"These seats taken?" Asked a voice

"No feel free to sit" I said turning to see my brothers faces plus Linda, Zack's Girlfriend

"Hey Guys" Lucy said waving from her seat.

They took the three seats in between me and Lucy

"So I see you're here with Kai? Things didn't work out with Skye?" Jacob asked

"No, I'm still dating Skye" The universe really did want me with Kai… "Lucy invited an extra friend"

"Well, I jus hope you'll find the right one" Zack said looking at Linda

"What about you Jacob, you find anyone?" Lucy asked

"No, I'm still pretty devoted to the office" He answered

"There's got to be someone" Lucy whined "Not even a crush?"

"Nope" He answered

"So there's no romance with your secretary or anything like that?"

"Nope"

"You know Zack's gonna get married before you at this rate" She sighed

"Yep"

"You're such a nerd" Lucy snorted "You're the only one who isn't dating at the moment" Kai glared at her as if he had been forgotten "In the family"

"Speaking of which congratulations on your new boyfriend" Zack said looking at Lucy and Hugh

"Thanks"

"I can't believe how big little Hugh got" Jacob said

"I know! I can't believe his dad's workouts didn't stunt his growth!" Zack teased

Hugh laughed for he was surprised himself.

"Come on, She's throwing the bouquet!" Gwen exclaimed running to the lobby where Dina was standing at the top of a stairwell.

The room quickly filled with determined women, I did it because it was hilarious and there were some crazy people here.

Dina turned around and threw the bouquet. I was ready to watch twelve girls tackle each other when I noticed the bouquet was coming towards me! I panicked, I didn't want to be tackled but I caught it and Lucy covered me so no girls could tackle me.

"Yay! Kate caught it" Lucy cheered

"But I don't want it" I whined, this was like, pressure, I didn't want to be the next one to be married. I wasn't that close to Skye…

We danced for another hour or so before we decided it was time to leave. We arrived back at Mineral Town extremely late and Barley was asleep when we went to pick up the horses. I left him a note thanking him and we saddled up to head back. Lucy took her horse to Hugh's house and I took mine to the inn to drop Kai off.

"That was surprisingly fun…" I said dismounting my horse to help him off. I would have never though _I_ would be halping a man off a horse

"Yeah, but I lost a days worth of profit" Kai sighed

"You had us" I reminded him "How many other people come to your shack?"

"You'd be surprised" I laughed

"I see you tomorrow" I said remounting my horse

"You know what tomorrow is right?" He asked

I looked at him drawing a complete blank "No…"

He made a fake gasp "Kate, are you telling me you forgot my birthday?!"

"Is tomorrow really your birthday?!" I asked him

"Yeah" He laughed "You really are forgetful"

I laughed before I mounted Big Ben and lead him back to the farm

Lucy was already in her pajamas when I got back to the house.

"Tomorrows Kai's birthday…" I told her

"Are you serious? I didn't get him anything!" Lucy exclaimed

"I didn't either…" I sighed

"You need to eat more spinach" Lucy told me

"Why?" I laughed

"Spinach gives you better memory" She told me, I laughed

"By the way, who was the horse?" I asked her

"That's a horse I've been trying to befriend… and today she let me ride her!" Lucy told me

"Are we keeping her?" I asked

"No… she likes the wild better"

"Okay…" She made me wonder how Big Ben really felt being cooped up in the stables...

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

* * *

**Yeah so Dina's married now… I know some of you are wondering what my devious mind is going to do about Kate catching the bouquet, well… no I'm not going to tell you I'm not a fan of handing out spoilers. Hope this chapter satisfied a craving for a good read. **

**~harvestgrl**


	18. The End? Or The Beginning?

**Hey everyone! In my opinion this is the only story that seems to be surviving my writers block… and I think it's all because of my plan that I have! All my ideas are written down on paper and I read that for my inspiration. Let me tell everyone this chapter has drama and lots of it so, those who easily cry should get a box of tissues ready…**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 22**

Yes, today was one of my best friends birthday and yes, I had completely forgotten about it. So yes I was probably the worlds most forgetful person and would most likely be nominated for the worlds worst friend but lucky enough for me _all_ of my friends found it entertaining.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered lying on top of my bed

"Kate, Kate!" Lucy screamed running into my room

"Yeah?" I asked not really moving my position

"I know what we can give Kai!" She squealed

"Really? What?!" I asked jumping off my bed

"Well, I did begin to grow some pineapples and they're going to be ready to pick today!" She cheered hopping up and down

"Now there's no way I'll be nominated for worlds worst friend!" I squealed

"What?" Lucy laughed

"Oh nothing" I sighed "Come on, Lets go!" and we ran to the fields to find a couple of impressive looking pineapples.

Placing them on the table Lucy pulled out a bow and tied it to a pineapple.

"There perfect" She sighed in relief

"So we're just going to give him a couple of pineapples?" I asked

"Yep"

I looked at her and then the pineapples "Works for me! He doesn't even think I got him something… but lets at least put them in a basket"

Finding a basket we decided it was time to confront Kai with our last minute gift.

"Is he even having a party?" Lucy asked

"I don't think so… I didn't hear anything about one" I replied

"That's not cool, we should invite him over" She suggested

"Alright… but don't try and pull anything"

"Hi Kai!" She greeted as we approached his shack

"Hey, what's with the-"

"Happy Birthday!" She cheered shoving the pineapples into his arms

"Uh, thanks" He laughed

"You're lucky you got anything from us" I reminded him

"We need to work on that" Lucy said reminding me of my memory problem

"Well thanks for pulling together something… I do love pineapples"

"Anytime" I told him

"Are you having a party?" Lucy asked

"I don't think so… unless there's a surprise coming my way" He gave me a look

"I know nothing, I swear" I promised

"Well… if there really is nothing going on maybe you could come over and celebrate your birthday there" Lucy offered

"Sorry, I already made plans"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, Rock wanted to hang out" He answered

"Oh, come on Kai don't be such a poop" Lucy whined

"Sorry Lucy but after yesterday…"

"Its okay don't worry about it" I told him

"I don't think I could spend anymore time with you guys anyway…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked

"If I spend anymore time with you ladies, I'm going to be a lady" He joked

"Fine" Lucy pouted, she could be so stubborn at times…

"Um, well we've got to go now" And I pulled Lucy out of there before she tackled Kai

"Well then what should we do we can't celebrate Kai's birthday like that?!" Lucy exclaimed

"I know but… he beat us to it…"

"Poop" She pouted

* * *

**Summer 23**

Lucy was right that was an awful way to have celebrated one of my best friends birthday… there had to be something more I could do for him. The worst part was I was thinking about this while I was going to see Skye… I had been thinking about it all day.

"Hey" I sighed sitting down like I always had. I was defiantly off today and was glad to be next to him. Maybe he could help me out

"Hey" He answered. I don't think he noticed, so I sighed again… still nothing.

"So…" I finally said "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"What?" He asked

"I forgot about one of my best friends birthday and I feel awful"

"Did you get her a gift?"

"Two things… one, yes but it was last minute and second, it was one of my guy friends"

"Which one?" He asked

"Kai, you meet him before" I reminded him, but it reminded me of that day

"Oh, then I think you have nothing to worry about"

"What do you mean?"

"You should forget about him"

"Why? We've been best friends for like ever, I'd never do that!"

"Look, stay away from him" he snapped

"No, he's a great friend! Asking me to not hang with him is like saying not to hang with any of my friends"

"Then I guess you'll be lonely"

"No!" I was pissed. "You can't tell me who I can't hang out with!"

"Yeah I can I'm your boyfriend"

I began to weep "Not anymore" I stormed off hoping _never_ to see him again.

I stormed into the house waking up Lucy

"What's up?" She mumered standing in her doorway

"Nothing" I cried

"How'd it go with Skye?" She asked

"No! I don't want to hear that name anymore!" I cried holding my ears my eyes squeezed together

"Kate…" Lucy was right next to me "You broke up with him… didn't you"

I nodded my head

"It's okay, a thief isn't right for you anyway" She comforted

I attempted to smile "Thanks Luce…"

She smiled and went back to her room. I slowly crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Summer 24**

Perfect just perfect… you would have hoped I could have leased held out one more day… Tonight was the Fireworks Festival and I was single as of last night.

"Why did he have to be such a bitch" I muttered to myself. I finally decided it was time to crawl out of bed, yeah I was still depressed and it had kept me in bed till… noon…

"Of course" I sighed

I walked into kitchen and made myself some lunch.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Lucy said walking in house

"How's Fred?" I asked her. She was still helping him out after she finished her work here.

"Same, but he's defiantly getting weaker"

"You and Hugh going tonight?" I asked her

"Yeah, but if you don't want me to…"

"No, I'm going too"

"But-"

"Yeah, I know but I like fireworks and it'll be fun"

"Watching fireworks alone is fun?"

"Maybe it is but all of my single friends go, every year"

She smiled "I bet they do"

"If you don't mind I'm going to walk around for a bit…"

"Yeah, sure" She was really trying to get me this break up.

Walking around town was really helping, the fresh air in a beautiful valley but there was still a problem, the thoughts of Skye weren't leaving my mind. I needed to talk to someone.

_Celia _I thought, she was the one friend who would listen.

"Celia!" I called. She was working in the fields like she always did.

"Kate! Hi" She answered running over

"Do you think we could talk?" I asked sheepishly

"Yeah sure" She said wiping her hands on her apron. She led us to her room and sat me next to her on the bed. "So what's up?"

"I broke up with Skye last night" I spat out

"Why?"

"He was being… I don't know… he was acting like a bitch"

"What was he doing?"

"Just trying to tell me who I should hang out with" I sat there and sighed

"Well I think you did the right thing" She told me

"Why, so you can date him?"

"No" She laughed "He was, no, he _is_ a thief."

"You're right" I sighed "I don't know what I saw in him"

"You'll be fine, you made the right decision"

"Thanks Celia" I gave her a hug "I can always count on you"

I left after that and headed back to the farm, the sun was starting to set and the festival would be starting soon.

"Hey" I greeted seeing Lucy lying lazily on the couch

"Hey…"

"Aren't you getting ready? The festival's starting soon" I reminded her

She looked over at the clock then moaned "What do you even wear to these things?"

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, just tired" she sighed and pulled out her favorite pink top.

"I know, that couch is comfier then one would think"

She laughed "How many of your friends have dates?"

"I don't know… Lumina's probably going with Rock, and Celia and Marlin have always been questionable"

"So you'll defiantly got Muffy, Flora and Nami" She stated

"You never know with Muffy" I laughed

"Well if you're ready I am" She told me

"Then let's go"

* * *

That talk with Celia really made me feel better. She always knew what to say and when to say it. I could _always_ count on her

Everyone seemed to be there at the festival and Celia had made the mistake of telling Muffy about Skye who couldn't resist telling all of my pals

"Kate, I didn't think I was going to see you" She said as I walked onto the beach

"Well tons of single people come here. You're here aren't you?" I teased

"Yeah, plus I would have been bored without you"

I was quickly surrounded by my friends who thought I needed comforting, but to tell the truth the only thing they were doing was making it worst. I didn't need reminders of my relationship it was over.

"Alright everyone let's get on with the show" Patrick cheered

"Everyone should get comfortable" Kassey added

I sat with Muffy because oddly enough Flora was sick and everyone else seemed they had someone to be with. Muffy suddenly grabbed my arm

"Oh my goddess, Skye's here!"

"Get him out of here now!" I demanded "I don't even want to look at him"

Muffy happily got up and took him somewhere else, the downside. I was alone, alone until…

"You mine if I sit here?" Asked the familiar voice that belong to Kai

"You can always sit here" I teased

"I heard you broke up with Skye"

"Yeah… I told him off"

"What made you do it?" He asked curiously

"Let's just say he tried to pull me away from the people who were really right" And for the first time in the glow of the moon, I looked at Kai as more then a friend. To me this seemed impossible but I guess anything can happen.

I finally realized I was staring and he looked at me. And that was when we shared are first kiss. And let me tell you now, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Yes the moment you **_**ALL **_**have been waiting for has finally arrived, Kai and Kate are officially a couple! And as I wrote this I found it funny that the story takes place in summer yet I'm enjoying a wonderfully cold winter over here. Well I'm glad the moment finally arrived for ALL of us, (I wanted it to happen too) Please review and let me know how happy you all are!**

**~harvestgrl**


	19. Good Bye

**Yes, so the big chapter was the last chapter so I bet most of you are thinking the story must be ending soon, right? WRONG! I promise you a surprise that will surprise all my readers. Go on and read I know what you're thinking…**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Summer 30**

For once in a long time my life was absolutely perfect. My new love life was perfect and for once I was wrong and the universe was right, Kai was the perfect one for me. And you know what today is? It's Lucy's birthday and I was planning a party for tonight. And for once in my life I actually had to get up earlier then usual to prepare for the party.

"_What should I make?_" I wondered pulled out a couple of common ingredients.

"Hey" Lucy muttered entering the house

"Hi"

"What yah making?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"A cake…" She answered

"Ok… anything else?"

"I don't know you pick"

"Alright…" I muttered "How'd it go at Fred's?"

"Um… g-good I guess" She stammered

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah… fine"

I began to bake Lucy's cake while she lounged around on the couch lost in thought

Hours passed before I finally baked everything for the party. Lucy had left, she said something about hanging out with a couple of friends.

Now I had to decorate there was about two hours left before guest would start to arrive, one hour to decorate, another to warm up food and set everything else up.

I pulled out tons of streamers and began to spread them across the room. Oddly I wasn't _that_ excited for the party like I'd normally would. I not sure exactly what but there was something in the air that wasn't right…

Lucy finally got back just in time to help me inflate the balloons.

"How much you want to bet someone will inhale the helium from these balloons?" I asked

"I bet Kai will be the one to do it" She laughed

"No, my moneys on Rock"

She paused a moment "Can I change?"

I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and she began to pout

* * *

Finally guest began to arrive…

Lucy was having tons of fun, she stuck by Hugh and her other friend, Kate.

"Aren't you glad I got those two together?" I asked with Kai, Celia and Muffy around me

"They are a really cute couple" Muffy pointed out "Like another couple I know"

I laughed looking at Kai "Celia, are you and Marlin together?"

She nodded her head "He can be really sweet. Muffy have you found someone?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys now…" Kai said before fleeing the attack of girl crushes

"I'm still trying to get Skye… but after what he did to Kate I don't think I really like him anymore." Muffy sighed

"Wow the great Muffy single" Celia teased

"Don't worry, I know you'll find someone" I assured her

"Is Lumina here yet?" Muffy asked

"I think I saw her… why?" I asked

"Because her boyfriend's acting up" Muffy said gesturing to Rock. Sure enough Rock had gotten one of the balloons and started sucking down all the helium he could.

"I'll go find her…" Celia muttered and scampered away to warn the poor girl of her boyfriends actions.

"I think its time for cake" I muttered… that would be the one thing that would stop Rock from dropping the helium balloons

"Cake Time!" Muffy yelled and as I predicted Rock dropped the balloon in hand and ran over to the table where I had placed the cake.

I lit the candles and started the traditional 'Happy Birthday song' and unlike me Lucy actually enjoyed everyone singing to her.

With one big wish she took in as much air as she could then blew out her candles. As everyone cheered I pulled out a knife and began to cut the cake.

Everyone got a piece and happily began to eat it.

"Kate did you make this cake?" Muffy asked

"Yeah, is it good?" I asked. Had made this cake but I hadn't even tasted it…

"It's delicious!"

"I guess Kai's starting to brush off on me" I laughed

"Maybe…"

Lucy came over and tapped my shoulder, "Can I open my presents now?"

"Sure there over there" I said pointing over to where I had placed her presents.

"Come on guys! It's present time!" Lucy cheered running over to her presents

"But I'm not done with my cake…." Rock mutter with a mouthful of cake

"You can eat and watch me unwrap my gifts" Lucy said excitedly looking over all her gifts trying to decide the first present to unwrap first.

It took her forever to unwrap all the gifts, apparently it matters what order you want to unwrap your gifts in… I have no clue what her logic was on deciding who should go when, it was the mind of Lucy what did you expect?

She seemed pleased with all her gifts yet there was a look in her eyes that was bugging me… There was something wrong and she wasn't telling me what. She finally walked up to me and muttered "We need to talk…"

I didn't even hesitate… something was bugging my sister and I wanted to know what it was… We slipped out the front unnoticed and she dragged me over to the side of the house.

"So what's up?" I asked somewhat concerned

"I don't exactly know how to put this but…" She paused and looked away "Fred's only been getting weaker and weaker and he needs help so when he asked me to move in and help…" her voice trailed off

"You said yes" I finished

She nodded her head

"When are you leaving?" I asked trying to hold back tears

"Tomorrow morning"

* * *

**Fall 1**

Summer was over and the heat had gone with it… I woke up around eight for I had to say good bye to my sister.

I woke up to find her bags already packed and sitting in a corner of the room with her standing next to them.

"I'll help you out" I said picking up some of the bags and carrying them outside

"I'm gonna miss this place" She muttered looking around the farm

"I'm gonna miss you" I wept

"You've run this farm before I know you can handle it" She sighed trying her best to hold back her own tears.

"Wait here" I told her then ran to the stable where I got her one special gift "Here" I said pulling on of the puppies (Who weren't so tiny anymore) and handed her little Fred…

"Are you giving me the runt?" She asked

"You're the runt of us so… yeah" I teased

"Ok but his names not Fred anymore… it's Buddy"

"Why Buddy?"

"Because he's the only buddy coming with me" and gave me a small smile

"Take good care of him" I said giving her a big hug then watching her start to walk away "Come visit anytime!" I called

"You too!" She answered and just like that she was gone… I was ready to go back inside when Kai walked into the farm.

"What's he doing?" I wondered aloud

"Hey Kate" He greeted, he was trying to be cheerful but like Lucy I could tell he was troubled by something

"What's up?" I asked

He didn't want to answer… "Everything ok?" I asked him

He only looked at me with his big brown eyes "Today's Fall 1st… Summers over"

It finally dawned on me he was moving on… "Please stay…" I whined

He shook his head "I can't… there's lots of other towns out there waiting for me"

"But that's three seasons… three seasons I'd be away from you" I cried

"I know… I'm gonna miss you too"

I looked at him my eyes red with tears. I gave him a good bye kiss and watched him walk off my farm… and for once in a long time I was alone…

* * *

**A little shorter then I expected but hopefully it satisfied a lot of peoples need for a good read. Now I know a lot of you want to hunt me down and kill me for pulling Kai apart from Kate so soon but that's just the drama I need, plus none of you (with the exclusion of Darkfire) will never find where I live (No that is not a challenge to attempt to hunt me down…) Please release all anger you may have in a review or in some other nonviolent way**

**~harvestgrl**


	20. My New Life of Suffering

**I'm pretty impressed on how quickly I managed to get this chapter out. I mean sure a bunch of you are probably saying "Yeah, but it's like two pages long!" and those who said that are right. But how about we call this chapter a bridge chapter… I hope it will clear up a couple of question some of you have on the conflict. Also, as a warning this chapter really expresses on how Jill fells which is a mixture of anger and sadness (mainly anger) so be prepared for the worst**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Fall 7**

Life was currently impossible…For one thing I hadn't done much farm work in ages… Lucy actually got up at six compared to me who gets up between eight and ten. So my body ached from head to tow. Plus I had never really grown any crops on my farm but when Lucy started working for Vesta, she started growing crops. And of course Lucy had time to plant a bunch of crops before leaving…

Which brings me into my other conflict, despite my body aching from head to toe so did my heart. The thought of Kai not being here for three seasons made my stomach turn. Not only did I lose my boyfriend for three whole freaking seasons but I also lost a convent place for lunch…

The first couple of days totally sucked my animals had practically forgotten about me and looked at me funny every time I walked in the barn or coop. Plus when I woke up the next day I couldn't even sit up. It's a problem when you can't sit down to milk your cow let alone get up afterwards. Also it's a problem when you nearly starve your animals cause your up all night crying 'cause you boyfriend had left you FOR THREE FUCKING SEASONS, SO YOU SLEEP IN PAST TEN, EVEN PAST ELVEN!!!

And as hard as I try I never have a moment to sit down or go visit friends because your spending your entire day tending the fields and taking care of your animals… yeah life is currently a freaking hell hole…

* * *

**Fall 27**

You'd think after 27 days of suffering it would be at least a little better right? Well you're wrong…

First at the Harvest Festival Karen decided to dump a bucket load of squid into the pot giving everyone in the Village food poisoning for an entire week and its not easy running a farm when you're ready to puke up a lung.

Second of all, my sheep didn't even place in the Sheep Festival… I used to be the best damn farm around now my farms just known as _that_ farm…

And worst of all I hadn't even heard from neither Kai nor Lucy… I had been forgotten.

I stood there in my fields pulling the weeds of the crops that Lucy had time to plant before leaving me. I somehow felt that they would someday bring my sister back to me yet it seems the opposite had happened. I went to go fill up my watering can and watched Tess and her babies (Who were too big to be called babies) frolic threw the fields and pasture while my all my animals happily grazed. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood but me…

Then something no one would have ever guessed happened… Tess started frantically barking. I turned to see this HUGE cat on my farm… a cougar maybe. It seemed to be unaffected by my border collies frantic attempt to distract it from my animals. I didn't know what to do…

I didn't even think about my next action. I had just decided to start running and hope for the best. The cat attempted to pounce on Tess but I had gotten in front of it and I was shot with the instant pain of the cougar's claws into my leg. I screamed in the agonizing pain, Tess and the others continued to bark frantically. The cougar bit right into my arm and the only thought I had was: _This is the end… I'm going to die alone._

But the humongous cat let go when Tess jumped on its back and bit the scruff of its neck. I tried to scream for help but I was losing energy (and blood) fast. Tess was knocked to the ground by the huge cat and he seemed to be coming back for me. I just laid there and wept with every all the energy I had left. I almost felt like one of the pups knew how I was feeling and one of them ran to the rescue and somehow got the supernatural strength to shove the cougar over and all the other over sized puppies ran over and attack it.

My vision began to blur and I felt this _was _the end. My last scene was seeing Celia running towards me. She fell by my side but didn't stay long, she quickly got up to get help and then finally everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah so a cougar is a bit of a stretch but hey, it could be one of Daryl's experiments or something. I stopped the chapter kind of earlier because I'm curious to see what some of you think right now. What are your current predictions on the story? What do you thinks going to happen next? (Small spoiler that i hope was obvious: No, she is not dead…) Go ahead tell me **_**everything **_**in a review. The person with the closest prediction (Excluding Darkfire who inspired and helped give me the idea) will win a cookie!**

**~harvestgrl**


	21. Reunion

**What to say, what to say… Well for one thing none of you were that close to the new conflict but since I'm nice you'll all still get cookies and Darkfire can have one too (for reasons that I hope will be obvious in towards the end) That's all really… R&R**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Fall 28**

"Kate… Kate… Kate!" I heard as I began to regain conciseness.

"You're awake!" Lucy cheered and attacked me with a hug.

In front of me was everyone I would have hoped to see... There in front of me was Dina, Jack, Zack, Linda, Jacob, Lucy and more importantly Kai.

"Thank goddess you're alive!" Dina wept

"What happened?" I asked attempting to remember why I was now in the hospital

"Well according to Celia you were mauled by a cougar" Kai explained

It was all coming back to me "The dogs! Are they ok?!"

"Well Stella had a couple of scratches and Tess…" Zack's voice began to trail off

"What?" I demanded

"She's hanging out with mom" Lucy told me

I felt a tear ride down my face I went to wipe it but hit myself with a hard plaster cast.

"How long has this been here?" I asked looking at the blue cast that was on my right arm and the other cast of my left leg.

The group managed to giggle slightly at my lack to recognize my current condition

"Yeah you kind of broke your arm and leg…" Jacob explained

I closed my eyes in stress "Is anyone else here?" I asked

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said remembering my friends in the waiting room thinking I was still unconscious

"Guess we'll switch off" Dina sighed walking out of the room with the other but I managed to grab Kai's hand

"Can you stay?" I pleaded

He looked at me with his big brown eyes and nodded his head… how much I had missed him.

"I missed you…" I cried

"And you think I didn't?" He joked. I gave him a weak smile

"Are you-" but I was cut off by my friends running into the room

"She's ok!" Muffy cried shoving Kai out of the way to get to me.

"You broke you leg _and _arm?!" Lumina exclaimed

"How are you going to run your farm like that?" Flora asked

That was a good question, how _was _I going to run an entire farm? But thank goddess Celia answered for me

"Guess well just have to help her… Right Kai?" Celia was probably the one person in the group who knew how much I had really missed Kai and how my work had suffered due to him leaving.

He looked at me almost considering to leave despite my current condition. I looked at him hopefully

"Of course" He answered

"You're not leaving then?!" I cheered

"I couldn't leave you now" He sighed.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Lumina cried and gave him a hug. I could tell by the look on his face that he felt very awkward.

"I need you all to leave now…" Elli said from the doorway "She needs to rest."

I was at the Mineral Town Clinic? Wow…

"But we don't want to…" Muffy pleaded

"She needs to rest if she wants to get better" She told them

"Fine…" Nami sighed

My friends gave me a hug one by one and I got a kiss on the forehead from Kai.

"Hey Elli?" I asked

"Yeah" She answered

"When do I get to go home?"

"Tomorrow hopefully"

"Oh…" I sighed wanting to go home now. I had missed my Kai so much and seeing his beautiful face made me feel like I could due anything

I wasn't even that tired but with no one there I eventually got bored and fell asleep.

* * *

**Fall 29**

So, I did get to go home but it wasn't easy…

I had a crowd of people helping home that consisted of my entire family and my friends. I was resilient to let anyone carry me home but when we got to the hill Kai scooped me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way.

When we got to my house everyone in town was there.

"Um… Hi?" I greeted confused

"We're here to help!" Chris told me

"Oh that's not necessary… I already have enough" I said gesturing to the hoard of people behind me.

"But you've helped this town so much… You must let us do something" Vesta complained

"No… I have _more _than enough help." I said

"Fine… but we will repay you somehow" Chris told me with a wink and just like that everyone left.

"Um…" I said turning to my group "Who wants to do what?"

"We'll figure it out…" Dina told me "You go rest"

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll teach them everything they need to know" Lucy cooed sensing my stress

I sighed and wobbled into the house and plopped down on the couch and looked at the puppies that had been brought into the house after being treated by Dr. Hunter after the attack.

"So we're all motherless now, huh" I sighed. They all looked at me depressed. I bet they could tell there mother was no longer with them.

"And you're the reason I'm right here now" I said looking at Stella. I had been debating what puppy I should keep but I think my mind had finally been made up…

I laid there on the couch bored out of my mind…

I had a bunch of devoted friends and family members taking care of my farm and would be doing it for about a season. I sure wasn't going to be able to house _all _of these people… but Kai could stay here, Lucy lived in Mineral Town not far away and so did all my friends but as for the rest of the family I couldn't fit Jack, Dina, Jacob, Zack _and_ Linda (I was surprised to know she actually was sticking around…) How _was _this going to work

And thank goddess Ruby walked in….

"Kate, are you awake?" She asked quietly

"Barely…" I muttered being bored can really tire a person out.

"Well… I know a lot of your family will be staying here while you recover so if you want I have two open rooms…"

"Really?! 'Cause that's just what I need!" I cheered. "Do you have three open?"

"No only two…"

_Dang, that leaves me on room short… unless,_ my heart began to race, _unless me and Kai slept in the same bed… _Yeah sure we were dating and had known each other forever but still it would be _EXTREMELY_ awkward.

"Ok… I'll send them over later. Thank you sooo much Ruby"

"Of course" and she scuttled away.

I threw my head back and sighed… being a cripple was so boring

_FINALLY_ everyone came back (but my friends who had other stuff to do) and despite them all only having one job to do they all looked exhausted.

"Dina, you and Jack get to stay at Ruby's inn… You and Linda too, Zack" I told them "You can go get settled whenever"

"Cool…" Dina murmured

"Something wrong?" I asked

"I kind of just realized all our stuff back home…" She sighed

"That sucks…" Lucy laughed

"Ruby has a phone you could borrow" Kai informed them

"What about me… I have no one…"

I tried to think of some one who was Jacobs size and wouldn't mind lending him some clothes… sadly Jacob's a tall guy… taller then all the others in the Valley.

"Not even a friend?" Zack asked looking at him somewhat shocked

"I'll check…" And Jacob left with the group of siblings excluding Lucy.

"How'd it go?" I asked Lucy curious on to how well the family would be running a farm again.

"Not bad… I'll defiantly be watching them for a while though"

"They looked ready to faint" I joked and looked at Kai who was chilling out next to me, on the couch

"Meet your new bed" Lucy laughed

"What do you mean?" He asked

I had completely forgotten about the couch "Oh Yeah, the couch is a pullout… you can sleep here" I told him

"Your boyfriend doesn't even get a bed…?" He teased

"Fine I'll sleep on the pullout…" I sighed completely predicting his next sentence

"No! I'll sleep on the couch…" Of course I laughed and Lucy got a little giggled out it.

I felt kind stupid forgetting about a pullout couch that has been here forever. On the other hand, Kai was right… even though he was joking he does deserve a bed.

"Do you want to rest?" Lucy asked me

I just stared at her "I've rested ALL day… I'm EXTREMELY bored"

"-But Elli said"

"I know what Elli said! But I HATE laying around and being a lazy ass! I want to do stuff" I whined

"Maybe after this week…" Kai suggested "We can head down to the beach or something…"

"The first time you've EVER experienced the cold and you're actually going to talk me out?" I was shocked it would be winter by the time the week was over, freezing cold with snow on the ground, and Kai who's last name might as well be Summer was going to that me out for a walk…

"There's a first for everything" He shrugged

"You're going to need some winter clothes" Lucy noticed "If Jacob can't get anyone to bring him some clothes. You can come with us to get some…"

"And if Jacob gets someone?" I asked

"Jacob won't get anyone… if he could then he should have a girlfriend" Lucy said speaking her in her own piece of logic.

I only shook my head then rested it on my good arm "I'm so bored… can we at least go walk around the farm… Wait… Tess… where's her body?" I asked

Lucy ran over to a bag that I had brought home filled with gifts from my friends and family

"Here…" Lucy mumbled handing me an urn

_Her ashes…_ I thought "Let's go… I know exactly where they should go"

And with the help of Kai I managed to wobble outside and to… the spot.

"Here…" I sighed looking at the urn held tightly in my arms

"It happened here didn't it…?" Kai muttered

I nodded my head and opened the top and watched as the ashes were blown away in the wind.

"I'll miss her" I squeaked when my voice cracked as tears began to trickle down my face.

And I stood with the two people I loved crying…

* * *

**The End for good…**

**No I'm just kidding, but I hope the new conflict has become clear… Yes when Darkfire suggested this chapter she originally had Scarlet die but I didn't want the preggie horse to die! So we made it Tess… she probably won't be mentioned anymore because despite her being a completely fictitious character (no even based off of a real dog) it makes me want to cry when I think about her death. (Talk about putting yourself in the story's point of view) well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as you have all the others. Everyone announce the cookie they want in a review!**

**~harvestgrl**


	22. Love for a Cripple

**So I had some computer issues that involved breaking my memory stick (That had ALL my fanfiction stories on it) and had to start this chapter from scratch… and me being my lazy self didn't want to and kept putting it off and know during vacation I decided to finally rewrite it… well enjoy!**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Winter 5**

I was pretty much sick of my injuries now… a whole week of doing absolutely nothing. I swear the couch was going to have a permanent lump at this rate. I had been lying on this couch ALL day! And the worst part was no one was here, I couldn't have bugged Lucy if I wanted to… why? Because she was out clothes shopping with Jacob and Kai.

"I'm so freaking bored!" I whined

"Then let's go for a walk" Suggested the familiar voice that belonged to Kai

"Thank goddess you back, its so boring here…" I complained

"Come on then" And I happily got up as Lucy handed me my crutch that Elli had given me for my good arm and we left.

"Are we going to the beach?" I asked

He nodded his head "Yeah, there's a little surprise there too"

"Really?!" _What could it be? _I wondered. "Then let's hurry up!"

And I made my little crippled body go as fast as it could, which still wasn't fast enough for I would constantly stumble and eventually gave up because poor Kai was breaking a sweat from catching me.

We _FINALLY _arrived at the beach, and there under the umbrellas was a picnic set up just for us.

"Oh my goddess Kai… this is sooo sweet" I cooed

"Come on or will miss the show" He told me carefully sitting me down on the blankets

"What show?" I asked seeing no stage no platform or anyone to do anything.

"Your favorite one" He said pointing to the sun that was just beginning to set on the horizon of the ocean.

It was beautiful… the suns rays were glittering off the oceans surface. The sky was mixed with pink, orange and red. And best of all he knew what I liked, he knew I loved the sunset…

I felt tears swell up in my eyes… "It's beautiful" I wept

He let me rest my head on his shoulder as tears slid down my face watching the perfect sunset with that perfect guy… it was perfect. Then Kai's stomach growled breaking the mood, but I only laughed. It was typical Kai

"Well let's eat" He suggested

"Sounds good" I giggled.

He opened the basket that was filled with food he had somehow found time to cook.

"All your favorites" He pointed out and I took the time to look at the foods in font of me. There was Clam Chowder, with a garden salad. There was French Fries and Chocolate Cake for dessert. _He really knows me…_

"Wow your right" I muttered still shocked on how amazing this evening was turning out to be.

I gladly took a bite and smiled in delight. It was delicious, I was lucky I had found a man who can cook.

"Is it good?" He asked

"You can obviously tell from my face I hate it" I teased

He gave me that charming smile of his, the one that made melt every time.

The sun grew smaller and smaller till the stars were the only thing shining, or so I thought. At some point Kai had pulled out candles on lit them so we sat there together under the moon in the candle light, cuddled together eating Chocolate Cake. I was in heaven… I thought life couldn't have gotten better at that point…

"You know I love you" He muttered lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, you know I love you too" I said in a cutesy kind of way

"How would you rate this night on a scale from one to ten, ten being the best?" He asked

"Umm… defiantly falls as a twelve" I answered

"Really? We haven't even gotten to the best part though…" I looked up at him confused

"What do you mean?" and there in the candle light I saw a little blue feather sitting there on my lap.

And those magic words slid right off his lips "Will you marry me?"

And tears fill my eyes before he could even finish the sentence, as for my response…

"You'd want to marry a cripple like me?" I teased

"Of course" His voice cracking in excitement

I happily kissed him and jumped to my feet. "Come on we need to tell everyone"

"At ten at night?" He asked with that cocky little smile on his face.

"Yeah!" And I pulled him to his feet and as fast as my little crippled body would let me go I went running thru town yelling "I'm getting married!!!"

All the light would turn on and the only ones who bothered to actually run out of there houses where my friends who would nearly tackle me and rip the little blue feather out of my hand then squeeze me nearly breaking more of my bones.

We all eventually wound up at my farm where Jacob walked out rubbing all the sleep out of his eyes and seeing all the people asked "What's going on?"

"I'm getting married!" I'd cheer

"There's soo much to plan" Lumina told me

"Wedding shower, Bacholerette party" Muffy mentioned

"Not to mention dress shopping!" Celia added

"It will be loads of fun" Flora squealed

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down… Kai proposed to you?" Jacob asked

I violently nodded my head

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" He asked looking at the time we had dated and how half that time he wasn't even with me

"Of course not… sure we haven't dated forever but still, I've known him forever! I grew up with him" I explained

"There you are!" Kai exclaimed finally finding me. "The towns really con-" but he couldn't finish for my friends completely molested him with questions.

"How long have you planned this?"

"It must have been so romantic"

"I have to go see the exact spot"

And the girls all raced off to the beach

"Wow, that was…"

"Unexpected" I finished for him

"Yeah, as I was saying you left the town confused and in chaos…"

"Did the rest of the family hear?" I asked when something hit me… _Lucy_ "I got to go!" I yelled running as fast as I could to the barn and quickly threw Big Ben's saddle on him and attempted to mount him but had to drag him over to the pile of hay before I could manage. I then galloped out of the stables on Big Ben.

"Where are you going?!" Kai called

"Lucy needs to know!" I yelled back not even looking back to see if he heard me I continued my way to Mineral Town in the dark of the night.

* * *

"Lucy!" I called as I entered the farm "Lucy! Wake up!"

The light in the house went on as I carfully and slowly dismounted Big Ben and Lucy dragged herself out of the house.

"Kate, What are you doing here?" She mumbled half asleep

"Lucy, I'm getting married!" I squealed but she was unfazed

"What? I'm sorry I thought you said you were getting married…" She muttered

"But I am!" I cheered

She finally woke up "Kai proposed?!"

I rapidly nodded my head and showed her the blue feather that was sitting in my pocket.

"Oh my goddess! This is amazing!" She squealed jumping up and down but yawned in the middle of it all…

"Maybe we should talk more tomorrow…" I suggested

"Sounds good…" She yawned

"Mind helping me?" I asked gesturing to Big Ben

"Yeah sure" and she gave me a boost onto Big Ben

"I'll give you all details tomorrow" I told her

"Alright, now get home to that lover of yours"

And I did I galloped home to my sweet fiancé who was still up waiting for me.

* * *

**And that's my late Valentines Day little special for this story… I somehow was in a love-y dove-y mood when writing this. Well I hope it touched your hearts and I'm somewhat excited to write the next chapter which will be planning everything for the Wedding! Please review!**

**~harvestgrl**


	23. Wedding To Do List

**I thought I was going to get this up sooner but then I remembered I hadn't updated my other active story in a while but I oddly wasn't excited to do so… it took longer then expected. However now we all get to hear about Kate's wonderful upcoming wedding plans.**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Winter 6**

"Have you chosen a date yet?" Celia asked

"Not exactly, but we're thinking the middle of Spring" I answered "My casts need to be off"

"Is there anyone you're not going to invite?" Muffy asked

"You should defiantly invite Skye" Lumina told me.

I grimaced at the though of him. To think that I thought _he_ was my soul mate when my real one had been caring for me all along.

"I don't know…" I mumbled

"Please" She begged

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Nami asked laughing

Lumina twiddled her fingers "Not one as hot as Skye"

"Alright, I'll consider it…" I sighed

"Where are you going to have it?" Flora asked

"Well I was thinking we would have it at the beach… the same place he proposed" I answered my finger tapping my chin

"How sweet…" Lucy sighed contently

"Should Kai be here discussing this with me?" I asked

"No, cause we're going to start talking about this…" Muffy said with a smirk "Now for a bachelorette party"

"Uh oh…" someone muttered

"Yah know… I think you can surprise me with that… I don't want to know what you have in mind" I laughed

"When do we get to go dress shopping?" Lumina asked

"I don't know a little closer to the wedding. I need to start with invitations." I explained "Which involves having my fiancé here…"

"Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Celia asked leaning in

"Well all of you… and Dina possibly Linda… do you think I should have the bachelorettes of Mineral Town?" I asked thinking about Porpuri, Elli, Mary, Karen, and Ann.

"At least invite them… too many bridesmaids could bring an expensive wedding" Celia reminded me

"Yeah…" I answered remembering I was actually going to have to pay for all this stuff

"Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?" Flora asked

"Well… I was thinking-" I started

"Me of course!" Muffy answered

"No way! I took her on a shopping trip when her mother died!" Lumina argued

"Girls stop!" Celia ordered "She didn't even answer yet"

I looked around making sure everyone was ready "Okay, I was going to ask Lucy…" I said sheepishly looking over at my little sister

"Really? Me? Why?" Lucy asked shocked

"Well, you've been with me through thick and thin… you were always there"

"Awe" the girls sighed

"Thank you so much Kate, I can't have a greater honor." She said hugging me.

"Come on," I said "We should go talk with the family about this"

"When should we come back?" Nami asked

"Yeah, we need to plan everything together now since we're your bridesmaids!" Muffy added

"I'll let you know later!" I said putting on my coat and wobbling out of the house to run into that wonderful fiancé of mine "Oh hi"

"It's Kai!" One of them screamed from behind me and the group of girls shoved me aside and began questioning him like the night before

"When do _you _want the wedding?"

"Who are you inviting?"

"Who are you ushers?"

"Who's your Best Man?"

"Is this going to become regular?" He asked

"Yes" they all answered in unison then continued to attack him with questions

I had Lucy fight them off for me and walked over to him

"What's up?" I asked

"Oh, nothing… just coming to see my beautiful fiancé" He said

"Well she's going to see her family. Then she needs to discuss a _LOT _with you" I told him tapping his nose then turned towards the inn

"Maybe I should go with her" He said with a smirk

"That would be nice" I said with a smile

"Would you two lovebirds hurry up!" Lucy called already at the entrance of the farm

"Coming!" I called out after her.

I went to talk a step but was stopped by Kai who then scooped me up bridal style.

"When'd you get so strong?" I teased

He smiled

"You know you're supposed to do this after the wedding…" I reminded him jokingly

"I'm just helping a cripple" He joked back

I hugged his neck tightly as he continued his way to the inn.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" I greeted entering the inn.

All of my siblings were there waiting for me. Jacob had come ahead of us and had already spread the good news.

Dina was the one who ran over to me and gave me a hug, Linda close behind excited to hear about the wedding. However the boys seemed a little concerned

"No love from my brothers?" I asked wide eyed

They looked at Kai and at then I knew exactly what was going on. I didn't dare say a word though, it would crush him. I needed time alone to discuss it.

"Okay fine…" I said

"What are you doing here?" Dina asked

"Honestly I don't know where to start…" I said slightly embarrassed

"Come on and we'll talk" Dina told me. "Boys you hang with Kai…"

I looked back at the poor man I loved who was being left with guys who hated him for a reason I was unsure of. But Dina didn't realize my hesitation and continued to pull me to her room, Lucy and Linda following behind.

"Okay what do you need to know?" Dina asked

"Why the guys all hate Kai…" I answered

"What do you mean?" Linda asked

"They obviously don't like the idea of me marrying Kai."

"Well, Jacobs probably just jealous" Lucy teased

Dina shot her a glare "Relax, they're just being over protective. They think your making a mistake marrying him so soon." She explained

"Well, make sure that stops" I ordered

"Of course" Linda agreed

"Okay back on track what do you need to know?" Dina asked

"Where to start" I answered

"Well… you've already announced the engagement to everyone here… so you need to look at the wedding. Do you have a date?" She asked

"I was thinking the middle of Spring, but I don't know about him" I answered

"Start with confirming a date. Then-"

"Wait… can someone make a list?" I asked knowing my forgetfulness

"Way ahead of you" Linda answered having a pad of paper out

Dina looked at me to ensure I was ready to continue "Of course you need to develop a budget. Then you can choose wedding colors corresponding to the season. You're going to want to get a rough draft of a guest list. Also make sure your bridesmaids/Maid of Honor and Best Man/ushers know they are one. Then your going to need to start looking at florist, musicians and caterers. And with the caterer you get to test a bunch of delicious foods"

"And when should I get all this done by?" I asked nervously

"If you want your wedding mid-Spring… should have all of this done by the middle of Winter" She answered "if not sooner"

"Then I better go and start discussing…" I said grabbing the list from Linda "Oh by the way you two are going to be bridesmaids!" and then I ran out leaving them behind to celebrate with Lucy.

I wobbled down the stairs and got Kai "Come on we got a lot to discuss" I said handing him the list "Bye boys" I said to my brothers/brother in law and left

* * *

"When do we have to get this done by?" He asked

"Depends when the wedding is" I told him. "When do you want it by?"

"Well Summer would be nice… What were you thinking?" He asked

"Mid-Spring…"

He paused a moment "That works how 'bout the 15th?"

"Perfect" I said getting a pen out of the draw and next to _Pick a date_ put a check and neatly wrote _Spring 15__th__._ I looked at the next objective on the list, _Have a budget_

"What _is_ our budget going to be…?" I asked never really working with a budget before

"Well… how much do you have?" Kai started

"A lot… you'd be surprised how much a farm can make" I told him "What about you?"

"A decent amount…" He said "I think a decent budget would be… 20,000Gs?"

"Or we just spend as much as we need and work it off later" I suggested worrying it wasn't enough

"30,000?" He sighed, I _was _being difficult

"Um… sure" I answered sheepishly

He just seemed to chuckle "Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're acting all worried compared to your normal free spirited self" He pointed out

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe it's just pre-wedding nerves?"

"The weddings not for a whole other season, relax" He told me

"Ok" and I jotted down _30,000G _next to _budget_

"Oh! Now we get to discuss colors!" I squealed

"Oh goddess…" He teased

"Well if it's going to be in Spring… What colors do you think of?" I asked

He closed his eyes and began naming off colors "Blue, pink, green, purple…"

"Which ones do you like?" I asked

"Purple…" he muttered

"And green?" I asked wanting a little green in the picture

"Yeah" He answered opening his eyes

"Green and purple?" I confirmed

"Yep" He answered and I added the colors to the list

"Now for the guest list…" I read from the Dina's list "You make a list I'll make a list"

"Alright…" and he got a piece of paper and a pen.

We sat back to back writing down people we wanted to invite to the wedding.

"On the side should we make note on who's the bridesmaids and Maid of honor?" I asked

"Sure" he answered deep in thought

An hour passed and we decided it was time to compare notes…

We put our lists side by side and circled everyone who was one both list and placed their names onto our big definite list of people.

"Are you sure you want to invite Popuri?" He asked

"Yeah! I buy so much supplies from there… we're great friends" I explained

"But she had possibly still has a MAJOR crush on me!" He exclaimed

"Well not anymore, you're going to be my hubby" I told him "Plus we're going to argue over a lot of people on the list."

"Yeah, like you wanting to invite Fred too. He's an old man!" He criticized

"He gave Lucy a home, he's coming" I demanded "Let me see your list…" I snatched his list and quickly scanned it before he could take it back

"You want Gray to be your Best Man" I giggled

"We're great pals" He told me but I still couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, look at you list of six bridesmaids no wonder you wanted a higher budget" He taunted

"Shut up" I laughed "You only have two ushers"

"Wait a second…" He paused and his smile faded "You want to invite _him_" and he pointed to where I wrote down _Skye_

"Did you see the question mark?! I was only considering because all my bridesmaids wanted him to come… but I don't" I explained "So relax, I know how much you hate him, he won't be there" I promised

He looked deep into my eyes before sighing "okay"

"Do you want to work on this more later?" I asked

"Alright what's next?" He asked

"Caterer, Florist, and musician" I stated

"Well, since I'm busy getting married, I think Ruby should cater" He stated

"Yeah and Vesta could supply all the vegetables" I said scribbling this all down

"She could be the florist, she can grow flowers" Kai pointed out

"Yeah, but I was thinking Basil, the Naturalist in Mineral Town"

"He would work…" Kai thought aloud

"And then Gustafus could play his Guitar!" I squealed getting the very rare good idea

"So is this list good then?" He asked tired out

"After we meet with everyone finish this guest list, and _you _tell all your people there ushers/Best man yes, we are" I answered

He huffed a sigh "Goddess give me guidance…"

**And that's what Kate's wedding looks like so far. I have to say I did a lot of research considering that I'm not getting married anytime soon nor have I ever helped plan a wedding. But if anyone spots something inaccurate please tell me and I'll edit it! I hope you all are as excited for the wedding as me (Chances are that I'll have pictures too!) Please review to make me even happier!**

**~harvestgrl **


	24. Our New AND Improved List

**I wrote some of this while watching ****27 Dresses**** I love that movie and it got me in a wedding writing moods. For those who seen the move you might have see a couple of parts that could **_**relate **_**to the movie but not copy write close XD. Thanks for all your support. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Winter 12**

After many arguments Kai and I had finalized our guest list and I was back with Dina asking what to do next.

"I had a feeling you'd be back…" Dina smirked "So I already made you a new list on what to do next"

And then and there she grabbed the pad of paper on her bed stand and handed me the new and more difficult list.

"Oh goddess" I sighed looking at some of these tasks on the list "How long do I have?"

She merely pointed to the bottom of the list that clearly printed _Have done by Spring_

"OO you're good" I told her

"Go get started!" She ordered

I left the room going over the list as I walked down the stairs

­___ Shop for dress, shoes, gloves, veil_

___ Discuss flower arrangements with florist_

___ Discuss music with your musician(s)_

___Get a photographer/videographer if wanted_

___ Plan honeymoon_

___ Shop for bridesmaids dresses_

___ Start making wedding favors_

___ Meet with your wedding cake designer for designs and testing_

___ Ensure all guest know the final date _

___ Start planning a rehearsal dinner_

___ Register for gifts_

___ Arrange transportation_

___ Order stationary for invitations_

___ Make sure the groom's tuxedo and groomsmen outfits are bought_

___ Get your rings!_

"Oh wow…" I sighed and went for the door

"Wait one moment"

I turned around and there were my two brothers and brother in law

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly

They sat me down in a chair.

"You're making a mistake" Zack said

"Oh no, Jacob got to you too" I groaned

"No, we agree with him" Jack said

"Well why are you taking it out on Kai then? He didn't force me to marry him!" I exclaimed

"Well-" Jacob started

"If it wasn't for him I'd probably be married to Skye by now!" I pointed out ready to cry

"Well yeah but-" Jacob attempted to continue

"No, stop! I said yes because I've known him forever, because he loved me and I loved him! So I don't give a shit on what you're about to say and I'm _NOT _about to call off this wedding because my damn brothers and brother in law think I'm making a mistake!" I exploded then marched out before anyone could say a word.

I attempted to march home, right into my house and plopped the new list onto his lap "We have another" I told him tears in my eyes

"You ok?" He asked putting the list aside

"Yeah" I sniffed "I'll be fine"

"I don't think so" He said pulling me over to him "Do you want to talk about it?"

I took a deep breathe "No, but I do want to talk about that list" I answered managing a smile

"Alright…" He said reaching over and grabbing the fabulous list that was going to make life difficult. "There are 15 tasks on the list; we could do one everyday…"

"That'll work…" I said rereading the list "What are you thinking for a tux?" I asked curious

"What are you thinking for a dress?" He asked

"Whoa, that's bad luck!" I reminded him

"That's if I see you in the dress" He laughed

"Same thing!" I argued

"Not really…" He muttered

"What job should we do today?" I asked changing the subject

"Well… a lot of them involve being in the city" He pointed out

"Do you want to plan the honeymoon?" I asked with a cat like smirk

"Alright, where do you want it?" He asked with a chuckle

I sat there in thought for a little bit "What about Waffle Island?"

"I heard that place is a dump" He said sort of rudely

"It used to be" I stated "But recently it's been beautiful, with never fading rainbows and it's even close to another great vacation spot where it's said to be summer year round"

"Ok then, that sound great to me!" He agreed caught at the summer year round island

I laughed "Alright I'll call tomorrow and make arrangements"

"Do you want me to talk to Gustfas and Ruby and tell them we need to discuss a couple of things?" He asked

"Alright, I'll go talk with Basil tomorrow too. Do you want to come?" I asked

"As tempting as that sounds… I'll talk with my groomsmen and Gray" He answered

"Suit yourself…" I teased "I love you" I reminded him pecking him on the cheek

He only smiled his childish smile "I love you too"

* * *

**Winter 13**

The next day felt impossible. Just today I had to talk to Basil, secretly cook Kai chocolates for tomorrow, call Waffle Island and discuss my idea of making that my spot of the honeymoon, and talk with my bridesmaids about dress shopping.

I wobbled into my stable where Lucy was feeding the horses

"I need Big Ben" I told her all stressed out

"What for?" She asked

"Wedding purposes" I answered picking up his saddle and throwing it onto his back.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah give me a boast" Lucy walked over and gave my good leg a boost up

"When do you get those things off?"

"Soon… Winter 20 I think"

"Cool… you need help with anything? You seemed stressed"

"Actually, could you gather all my bridesmaids? Tell them it involves shopping if they try to resist" I asked "I need them here when I get back"

"When will you get back?"

"I don't know… Goddess knows how long it's going to take me…"

"Okay… "

"Have a chocolate making party for tomorrow then, I'll get here when I get here" I said knowing I had to get going

"Geez someone's getting bossy…" She muttered on my way out

After a deep sigh I squeezed Ben as I sign I wanted him to gallop

I hurried into Mineral Town making it to Basil's house. Carefully I dismounted Ben and knocked on the door

"Basil? It's me Kate" I said knocking on the door

The naturalist happily opened the door "Kate what can I do for you?" He asked

"Well, being my florist I was wondering if you had any sample arrangements"

"Actually, I do have a couple prepared" He replied and welcomed me in. "I have theses three"

He brought over three vases with flowers neatly arranged

The first one was a long vase with white Lilies and purple lilacs. The second one was stubbier with white roses and pink tulips above them. The final one had white roses and purple tulips and lilacs.

"Oh, there all gorgeous…" I said "Mind if I get a little difficult?"

"Go right ahead, it's your special day" He answered

"Alright so the flowers in vase number 1, I think they'd be perfect for the arch" I explained "And the ones in vase number two would be perfect for center pieces. Then that final set would look great on podiums on both sides of the arch"

"That's do able" He told me

"Really? Oh thank you so much" I squealed excitedly.

"Alright, so is that a final answer?" He asked

"Yes… now I hate to have to say so but I got to go. More wedding stuff" I shrugged

"Yes of course, go right ahead" He gestured to the door and I carefully got up and wobbled to it

"Thanks again!" I said leaving

I managed to get onto Big Ben without any help… except from that flower pot

I made my way to the Inn and Ann seemed to have heard me and nearly pulled me off the horse when I arrived

"Kate! I heard you were getting married, and invited me!" She squealed happily.

"Um, Ann I really need to use your phone then be on my way…" I told her breaking her mood

"Well then… fine" And gave me the cold shoulder as I walked over to the phone rolling my eyes.

I communicated with an operator who connected me to Waffle Island's Inn

"Hello? This is Sundae Inn, Coleen speaking" The woman answered

"Hi, I was wondering if I could book a room for Spring 15-20?"

"Of course" Coleen answered "What's the name?"

"Kate and Kai" I answered "We're going to be celebrating our honeymoon!"

"Awe" She sighed "Well we'll be excited for your arrival!"

"Thank you Colleen" I thanked before hanging up

"So Waffle Island eh?" Ann asked who startled me

"Yeah… and you know I love to chat but I have to go home discuss dress shopping and make chocolate for Kai and there's still a billion to do list I have to complete before Spring gets here" I moaned

"Well I'll let you go…" Ann sighed

"Don't you have someone to make chocolates for?" I joked

"There done" She muttered back

"You'll find something" I yelled back and climbed one of the stools to get on Big Ben and went home

Of course the drama didn't end there. I got home hoping to get a quick nap before talking about dresses but Lucy had done exactly what I said and hade a chocolate making party for tomorrow. How was it going? Awful, I walked in to here Muffy sigh "Not again"

They had burned 50 pounds of chocolate… I don't even know where they got all that choclolate

"Dudes what have you done?!" I cried

"Just burnt a little chocolate" Nami told me

"You make a double boiler when you don't know what your doing!" I scolded, pulling out a new pan filled it with water and put another bowl full of chopped chocolate on top of that.

"Oh…" Dina muttered twiddling her fingers

I handed her a rubber spatula "Mix" I ordered

"Wait does this mean we're going to discuss dresses now?!" Lumina asked excitedly

"Yeah alright" I huffed

"So I was thinking neon pink" She started but I put my hand over her mouth

"Kai and I are meeting with Ruby and Gustafus tomorrow and then I'm going to have to find a photographer possibly a videographer" I started "The next day we were thinking about going into the city with you and his groomsmen. When we get there we separate and do our separate shopping. Can you make it?"

Everyone nodded there head in unison sensing my stress

"Good" I groaned exhausted

"The chocolates all rich and creamy" Dina informed me

"Then take it off the heat and put it in the molds" I ordered

Each girl ran over to pick out a mold, except me who lied half dead on the couch.

"Do you want the hearts Kate?" Flora asked sincerely

"Alright" I said getting up. I was being a little bitchy and knew I needed to shape up.

So together with my bridesmaids we made chocolates for our lovers and ate the all the rest.

"I'll tell you can't be depressed when eating chocolate" I told them

"Why would you be depressed? You're getting married!" Celia pointed out her arms flailing

"But my life's super busy!" I complained

"Make fun out of it" Dina told me "Enjoy the time together! It's all fun!"

"You should be excited!" Lumina scolded "I would if I was getting married"

"Yes because you found the perfect guy" Muffy teased

"I wasn't the only one to fall for him" She argued looking at me "I don't see _you_ dating anyone"

"Well then" Muffy huffed

"I'm back" Kai greeted walking in not expecting eight bonus girls to be there

"It's Kai! Let's get him!" One called out and did what was becoming a normal routine of questioning him

"What color tux are you getting?"

"What are your groomsmen going to look like?"

"Where are you honeymooning?"

"What music do _you_ want to have played?"

"Um… let's stop now" I ordered then whispered "You need to get your chocolates"

The mob stopped then ran to the fridge to grab their frozen chocolates and left.

"So that _is_ going to be a regular thing" He laughed

"Yeah" I giggled "Ruby and Gustafus good?"

"Yep, we can meet with them tomorrow" he answered

"Awesome…"

* * *

**Winter 14**

"Hey Ruby" I greeted walking into the inn with my fiancé behind

"Hello Kate" She answered in her motherly voice "Come, I have a couple of slices in the kitchen"

We had just met up with Gustafus to discus our music and had now moved onto the cake.

"Sure smells good" Kai commented

Ruby giggled and past us the first slice of cake. It was chocolate with vanilla frosting.

We both took a bite and my mouth were filled with Ruby's amazing cooking.

"Mmm, this is _so_ good" I commented

Of course Kai with a more diverse pallet didn't say a word and took a swig of water before taking a bite out of the next piece. I questionably looked at him then did the same.

Our second cake was a classic vanilla on vanilla. Once again Ruby's amazing cooking engulfed my mouth but before I said anything I looked at Kai who kept a straight face and did the same as before. Ruby looked at him with a quizzical look. I gave her a reassuring thumbs up and took a bite out of the last slice of cake.

This was a vanilla cake with strawberry filling and then a delicious butterscotch frosting. Of course I thought it was amazing but I couldn't help but look over at Kai and see what he was doing. And for the first time he finally spoke

"Man Ruby, you know how to cook" He commented with a smile "The flavors from all of these are absolutely extraordinary but the one that stood out the most to me was the third one"

I sighed in relief "I agree that last one was the best… do you have any sketches of what it it'll look like?" I asked

"Not yet, but I hope to soon" She assured me

"Thanks Ruby you're amazing" I told her "Let's us know when you have a design!" and we left.

"Kai you were scaring me in there…" I told him

"I was being a food critic" He said

"A really scary one…" I muttered "Come on it's the Winter Thanksgiving Festival"

"My chocolate better be as good as that cake" he joked

I rolled my eyes and walked in to get the chocolates that I had laid out on a platter earlier that day.

"Tada!" I presented my little hearted chocolates.

"No dinner?" He asked shocked

"Fine…" I sighed, he was pushing it.

I walked into the kitchen and began to pull ingredients for sushi, pineapple juice, and salad. I began to cook thinking about what was ahead of me. I looked over at my husband to be and thought of the life we would have together. I sighed contently… life was starting to look… nice. However making dinner with one arm and leg… difficult, attempting to line up vegetables to chop one handedly… hard. This was impossible. Luckily I had an intelligent fiancé who knew I would struggle and got up.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a cat like smile.

I looked at him helplessly "Yes…" I muttered.

He laughed and began to chop while I blended the pineapple juice, probably the only thing I was capable of. And after that I merely poured the juice then sat down waiting for him to finish.

"I should have known not to have a cripple try to cook dinner" He sighed jokingly, handing me my dinner

"Yeah, you are a genius" I teased, our relationship was almost a joke considering how much teasing we do

"How'd you managed to make the chocolate then?" He asked quizzically.

"Friends…" That was all I really had to say… My friends loved me and were almost over protective of me, scratch the almost they were. At least I had friends who cared…

He gave me a smirk "Of course…" he chuckled

We finished are dinner and was left with the chocolates.

"Enjoy" I told him serving up the chocolates for a second time.

He seemed to look at me not wanting to touch them "Now what?" I huffed

"You expect me to eat all these alone?" He asked

"Yeah…" I answered, that was the point of the Winter Thanksgiving Festival, girls give chocolates to guys…

"So you want me to get fat…" He teased. I finally got what he was getting at…

"Alright" I sighed "I'll get fat with you" I scooted my chair next to him and we shared the chocolates.

"So tomorrow you get your dress…" He sighed

"Yeah… and you're getting your tux" I reminded him

"The time is going by too fast." He pointed out

"Time can go as fast as it wants to till I get these casts off" I joked

* * *

**Winter 15**

We were all on the boat, _all _of us, all my bridesmaids, all of Kai's groomsmen and then me and him. And how were we seated… well Kai was in the middle my bridesmaid continuing to question him and his groomsmen on the other side. So where was I? Well I was on the end next to my bridesmaids who weren't even interested in talking to me… Even when we got off the boat they were ready to follow Kai instead of me.

"Uh… Guys?!" I called out waving my arms to get their attention. They finally look at me "You coming?"

"Oh right" They all muttered and finally walked over to my side.

"See yeah!" Kai said

"Pick out a sexy one!" Rock told me causing all of us to giggle and Lumina to blush madly.

"I'll try" I answered

"Yeah, he's a _great_ catch" Muffy commented

"Come on…" I sighed preventing the brawl.

We entered the store filled with beautiful bridesmaid dresses and elegant wedding gowns.

"It's beautiful" Lucy said in awe

"Let's go!" I dragged everyone around looking for my perfect wedding gown.

"Can I help you?" On of the clerks asked

"Yes" Lumina answered for me "She is looking for her _perfect_ wedding gown."

"What's the price range?"

"Um… 5,000ish" I said

"I'll see what I can do" She answered and headed out to a back room

"This is so exciting!" Linda exploded "I want this to happen to me soon"

"Me too…" Lumina added

"Yeah, cause you'd love to be wearing that 'sexy' wedding dress" Muffy muttered

"Um, look who's talking" Lumina spat

"Girls stop!" Celia said stepping between them "No catfights today, there's an important task at hand"

"Fine" The two sighed turning their backs to one another.

"Alright… I let's try this one…" The clerk said handing me a dress and shoving me into the dressing room.

I did my best to get it on properly with my broken limbs and after a little help from Dina, I saw how amazing the wedding dress was. It was a halter topped with many layers a sash and the perfect veil that fix into my ponytail.

I walked out only to get a billion comments from my bridesmaids.

"That's perfect!"

"Choose that one!"

"You look beautiful!"

I laughed in embarrassment "I like it too but I think I should try on a couple others… This one has many layers and it makes me feel heavy." I then turned to the clerk "Do you have one that's a little lighter?"

"I'll go check" and she scurried back to the backroom while I took off the dress and wait for the next one.

With Dina's help once again I slipped on this slimming wedding dress that was white and sleek. It had a purple sash around my waist and the veil was a white headband with a lace in the back that went down to about my waist.

Walking out this time I got no response…

"They're both so pretty" Celia finally said

"You can't choose between the two…" Flora told me

"It's gonna be hard…" Nami pointed out

I bite my lip… "Is there anything else that could break the tie?" I asked

"Let me check" The clerk said and went right for the back room.

She came out with a dress that it was so sleek it was tight. I had to waddle out like a penguin.

"It's just a little too tight…" I commented

"Well which one was perfect to move in?" Dina asked

"The second one." I answered "It wasn't too heavy and it wasn't to tight… it was just right."

"That sounds like something from Goldilocks…" Nami commented

"It doesn't matter… we'll be getting the 'just right' dress" Lucy said

"Of course…" the clerk said and brought the dress to the register. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I need bridesmaid dresses" I said gesturing to the eight people behind me

"Anything in mind?" She asked

"I want it to kind of match the dress" I said

"Alright, I'll see what we have… Can I have everyone's sizes?" She asked

As my bridesmaid told the clerk their sizes, I stared at my wedding dress imagining the day that was exactly a season away.

The Clerk had everyone's sizes and scuttled to the back room.

"I wonder what they have…" Linda pondered

"Something that'll make my boobs look big" Muffy hoped

"Of course that's what you want" Lumina commented

"Shut up!" Muffy growled

"Guys do you want to get kicked out!" I warned

"There are plenty of other stores" Lumina said waving me off

"I meant out of the wedding" I cleared

The two didn't say a word and sat down.

"Okay" The clerk said coming out with numerous dresses "Here you all go, let's see how they look"

Taking up every dressing room there, my eight bridesmaids began to change into the first dress. This first one was light blue with a purple sash to match mine.

"It's a little neon…" Lucy commented

"I kind of like it…" I admitted "Try on the next one"

All eight of them walked back into their dressing rooms. The next one was a strapless lighter pink.

"This is my style!" Lumina squealed running out to see herself in a mirror.

"Ugh, it's pink…" Nami whined

"But you look really good in it!" Flora told her

"It is really nice… Next!" I called out.

Returning to their dressing rooms, I found myself curious to the next dress I was to see. This next one was strapless. It was the close to, to the exact color of my sash and at the bottom it had a white swirl around.

"Cute…" I commented

"Eh, I think it's kind of cute" Lucy shrugged

"Alright next!" I said and they all retreated to their dressing rooms.

The next one was a purple-y blue with a lighter purple sash.

"This one's okay…" Celia said

"How many more do you have left?" I asked

"One" Nami answered

"Alright let's see it." This had been one entertaining day and I wish I could see more

The last dress was a sage green with a dark purple sash

"Not bad" Celia commented walking out

"I haven't worn one I was in love with" Muffy whined.

"Okay…" I said "I'll tell you what, all you get to pick one dress for fun!"

"Deal" Muffy said and ran in to change ASAP.

I laughed as I walked all eight girls explain to the clerk exactly what they wanted to try on.

Soon enough she came out and somehow knew exactly who wanted what dress. Within a couple of minutes my bridesmaids were out in there dream dress.

Linda had on a halter top emerald green dress. Dina had on a cream colored strapless dress. Lucy had on a blue halter top dress. Celia had on a pale green spaghetti strap dress. Lumina had on a strapless pale pink dress Muffy had a bright red halter top that showed a lot of cleavage. Flora had a pale like floral printed dress. Nami had on a black dress plain and boring. Each of these dresses completely matched there personalities and likes. I knew when they were getting married, I would be wearing a dress just like this as a bridesmaid.

"Now this is a dress" Muffy told me with a smirk

"Ew, that ones gross" Lumina said shoving Muffy out of the mirror to check herself out.

"Alright guys I do admit each of those dresses look amazing on all of you but it is my choice."

"So which one are you getting?" Linda asked

I paused, I didn't know. None of the dresses (except the ones they now had on) did they love. I was on my own so I took a moment to think. I wasn't really feeling the fourth one and the second one was a little too 'LA' like. I thought about the first one and decided the colors were a little more winterish rather then springish. So I was looking at the third one and last one. I had unexpectedly actually liked the last one and thought it looked really good. However I felt the colors wouldn't look that nice on the beach. As for the third one, it looked really good on everyone but the color was a little dark.

"Do you have that swirly one in a lighter purple?" I asked "Like only a shade lighter"

"I think so…" The clerk responded "I'll go check"

"Oh, a lighter color would be perfect!" Celia squealed

"And it wouldn't be a pink" Nami mentioned

"I think it would be perfect!" Dina told me

The clerk came back baring good news. "We do have it in a lighter shade" She said showing me the dress

"I love it!" Lumina said all ditzy

"I think that's the one" I answered…

"Alright" The clerk said and she ran to the back grabbing the dress in all sizes of my bridesmaids.

She rang up all nine dresses and I happily paid for them. She put a black cover over all the dresses so neither Kai nor anyone else would know what they looked like, just me and my bridesmaids, our secret.

"Thank you" I said being handed all dresses

"Bye!" we all said walking out of the store.

We met up with the guys by the boat. I handed each of my bridesmaids their dress and Lucy got the addition of my wedding gown.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked

"One, I trust you, and two I'm not headed home just yet" I told her

"Why?" Muffy couldn't help but ask

"Kai and I are going to register our gifts today… save a trip back into town" I explained

"And what will we do without you on the ride home?!" Lumina asked

"I don't know, bug the groomsmen" I told them walking away "Don't let _anyone_ see your dresses… its bad luck!"

"You love exaggerating that rule" Kai chuckled

"I do not!" I spat "I just stretch it a little"

We walked around town finally arriving at one of the stores we wanted to register. Talking to one of the clerks, we got two of those scanners and began registering gifts.

"We don't really need anything…" I admitted

"Yeah, but it's our nice guests who buy it for us" Kai told me

"But you don't feel bad that you're making people buy pointless stuff?" I asked

He turned to me "Relax and its not pointless, it's extra"

I only rolled my eyes with a smile and scanned in a new platter.

* * *

"Are you good?" I asked after a couple of hours

"Yeah one second" He said scanning in a hamburger phone.

"Kai!" I exclaimed unscanning it "Tell me you haven't done that the entire time…"

"No, I just felt like freaking you out"

I playfully pushed him "You suck"

We handed back our scanners and got printed lists of our registry gifts that we would send in the invitations.

"I'd call this a successful day" I said

"You're still not going to tell me what it looks like are you…"

"No, I told you its bad luck!"

* * *

**So I feel the actual wedding will be in two-three chapters… maybe four, I'm not really sure, I'm still planning a lot. I think this was one of my longest chapters (over 5,000 words!). As for all the dresses and flower arrangements I will try to post the bridesmaid dresses (**_**all**_** of them) and the wedding dresses. I hope to have them up by the next chapter. But **_**please **_**review I **_**love**_** feedback (its great encouragement)**

**~harvestgrl**


	25. All Cast Come Off

**Been a while hasn't it… Well at least you have a new chapter to enjoy now XD**

**~harvestgrl**

* * *

**Winter 20**

The day had finally arrived, the casts were coming off, in fact Elli had just removed them and I felt like a new person. My arm and leg felt so weird but they were 100% movable. Of course then I tried to take my first step. I was all wobbly…

"Stupid leg" I muttered "Your suppose to be all better now"

"You'll leg will be like that for a couple of days till the muscle builds back up" Elli told me. "Same with your arm."

"Great" I sighed "But they'll be good by the wedding right?"

"Yeah, you'll be 100% functional by then" She informed me

I smiled, "I feel like I lost twenty pounds"

Elli laughed "Well you're free to go… Do you want me to help you home?"

"No I have a crowd of people waiting for me outside" I smirked

"Alright then I'll see you at your wedding if not sooner"

"Hopefully sooner" I smiled and opened the door

There outside was my group of friends, a loving fiancé and a caring family.

"Wow you look different" Muffy commented

"I feel a lot better" I told her "Besides feeling a little wobbly"

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kai asked almost jokingly. I saw the group of guys shoot him a glare.

"No… I need the muscle to build back up" I sighed

"Your loss" He teased. The boys seemed pretty pissed, best if I just ignored it.

"Did you get to keep the casts?" Flora asked

"Yeah, but I'll bring them back later." I told her

"But I want to see them now" and without any hesitation Lucy ran into the clinic only to return with my cut up casts.

"Lucy…" I sighed. My sister had no fear, if she wanted something she'd get it. The only time I recalled her not getting what she wanted right away was when she had a crush on Hugh and refused to ask him out. Come to think of Hugh, she hadn't talk about him or gone out recently…

"How about we head back…" I suggested

"Last chance for me to carry you" Kai whispered in my ear.

"You'll have your shot later…" I reminded him.

"But that means you'll have to wait 25 days" He reminded me

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead towards Lucy

"You're lucky to have guy like him" She smiled

"Well you have a nice one too" I reminded her "Hugh is quiet the gentleman"

"But he's not mine anymore…" She sighed

I gave her a look of sympathy "What happened?" I asked

She had opened her mouth to answer but I was then mobbed by my friends.

"Kate, you must be getting excited for your wedding" Nami said

"Um, yeah, it really exciting" I told her looking back at Lucy. I felt bad for her and wanted to know what happened. She was attempted a smile and mouthed the words: I'll tell you later. I gave her a nod and continued talking with my friends

"Do you realize it's only 25 days away?!" Celia squealed

"Yeah I know, extremely exciting…" I answered

"You must be wrapping up with everything" Flora pointed out.

It was true, me and Kai had really stepped up and worked hard to get it all done. We had completed Dina's checklist a bit early and are biggest concern for now was the rehearsal dinner. We weren't even sure if we wanted one but Dina told us it was a must and although she hadn't had one of her own she told us it must be done

"Yeah with the rehearsal dinner on the 1st, we're reaching the home stretch" I smiled

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Muffy asked

"No way, I think we're ready to go all the way" I sighed contently

"But is he showing any signs?" Lumina asked

"No" I laughed knowing Kai had waited forever to date me and due to my obliviousness it had taken till now for it to happen.

* * *

We finally made it home and I got to sit to get some much needed rest and after my family friends and even Kai left I had Lucy sit with me to do some much needed explaining

"So what happened?" I asked

"Well, you know how he's really big into exercise and I'm not?"

I nodded and she continued

"So, he was asking me to go jogging with him constantly and I kept up coming up with excuses" She paused "I eventually realized with all these daily jogs he went on there was no way we could ever go all the way like you and Kai"

"I didn't influence it did I?" I wondered aloud

"No, I just realized that I need to grow up and start looking for a man who I can be together with and although Hugh's cute it just wouldn't work"

I laughed at this "Luce, you're 17 you've got a lot of living to do. You don't need to look for a permanent guy till you're at least 21. People don't even normally get married till they're 28 or older"

"But you're like 21!" She stated

"You seem more mature than me at times" I sighed shaking my head "If you want to start early though I guess it doesn't matter"

She smiled "Thanks Kate… and I'm not as mature as you, I just try to be"

We both laughed.

"I think we're both a lot less mature then people give us credit for" I giggled

"Defiantly" She agreed

"So you're okay with the break up?" I asked to reassure

"Yeah, I broke up with him so I'm fine" She answered with no hesitation proving to me she was fine.

"Has he tried to win you back?" I questioned curiously

"No" She laughed "but if he shows up at my house in the middle of the night I'm releasing the dog on him"

I smiled being able to completely picture the entire thing.

When Kai returned Lucy decided to leave and let us discuss wedding stuff.

"10 days till the rehearsal dinner 25 till the real thing" I sighed "Are you nervous?"

"No" he answered "Please tell me your not. There's no way you can get cold feet and dump me… I've waited far too long for this"

I laughed "No, I want to be with you forever"

* * *

**Short but it truly has been far too long since I've updated, but if it makes you feel any better I haven't really updated my other stories. The next chapter will probably be the rehearsal dinner and after that most likely will be the wedding! So excited isn't it? **

**Now I want to side track to Lucy for a second… Does anyone have any clue who I'm planning on making her next boyfriend? I have a feeling most people could… if you have an idea on who it is let me know in a review**


	26. The Homestretch

**FINALLY! It feels so good to be writting for this story again, god how I've missed it. I've gone back and re-read a couple of thing so hopefully I can make this chapter a success. Hopefully you guys are so happy to see this chapter your urge to kill me has left... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spring 1**

My limbs have finally healed and now I am back in full action. I can now take care of my farm all by myself, yet I still find Lucy trying to help me here and there. More importantly though there's a special night ahead of me. Tonight's the rehearsal dinner.

"Why is your rehearsal dinner tonight?" Lucy questioned as we took our now regular walk along the river.

"What does it matter?" I asked

"Isn't a rehearsal dinner traditionally the night before?" She pointed out

"Yeah but what if people drink too much?" I reminded her "Then everyone will be all hung over on my special day"

"True but you could always serve non-acohoalic drinks" She remarked

"Then someone will be tempted to spike the punch or whatever I serve" I told her

She laughed "You really got this thing planned out don't you"

I smiled and nodded "You only get one big day like this"

"Yeah..." Lucy seemed to drift out into thought "Well come on, we should start getting ready"

I lifted up my watch that told me it was 3 o'clock

"Yeah, I guess your right..." I sighed and began walking to the bar

Muffy was nice enough to offer up the bar to us for the party which was mainly why I had the dinner a decent time before the actual wedding.

"So since we're alone and you know I won't tell anyone.... What's my gift?" Lucy asked her eyes glimmering with hope.

I laughed "You'll just have to wait and see" I teased

She simply groaned as I walked into the bar.

* * *

"We're here to start getting ready!" I called waiting for a response

Muffy was the first to walk in "Kate, of course, uh, what time is it?"

Muffy seemed to be quite cluttered for once. My guess was that her excitement was getting to her. She did only have the job of a bridesmaid but she had been one amazing friend in my time here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She was just as excited as I was

"Relax Muffy, Me and Lucy can do most of the work" I watched her eyes relax as the words rolled off my tongue

"Are you sure?" She asked to double check

"Yep, I think more of my family will be arriving to help soon anyways" I mentioned

"Well, if you need anything just call" She smiled and started for upstairs "I'll just go start getting ready"

I smiled back "alright"

"What do you want me to do chief?" Lucy asked

"Good question" I sighed "Why don't we start with getting all the tables and chairs out"

We began pulling out table and chair and began setting them up when my family finally decided to show up.

"We're here to help!" Cheered Dina

"Great" I responded "You can start putting on the table clothes and setting the tables"

"Where's Kai?" Linda asked unknowingly

"He hasn't been feeling to good... " I sighed "I guess all that cold weather caught up with him"

"Or he's getting cold feet" Zack snickered but was elbowed in the gut by Linda

"Is he still coming tonight?" Dina asked

"Of course!" I exclaimed "We just him to feel as best he can for tonight so he's home resting up"

Linda smiled and went off to work with the rest.

It seemed like it taken forever to just get the tables all sett up but it had really only taken about 45 min. We still had to actually decorate the place.

Before we knew it we had all the streamers up and balloons floating gracefully. Everything looked perfect.

Lucy collapsed in the nearest chair "Isn't beautiful?"

"Yeah, I love it all so much" I squealed

"Is Ruby the chief for the night?" Jacob asked

"Of course" I smiled

"Ruby's an amazing chief" Jack complemented "Why didn't we hire her for our wedding?"

"Because I hadn't seen her in forever I wasn't going to ask her! We were like strangers" Dina explained

"Yeah cause you knew that caterer for an entire hour" Jack teased. Dina gave him a friendly shove

"How much longer till your guest arrive?" Zack asked

"About half an hour..." I said

"Guess we should go get ready" Lucy sighed having to pull herself out of her chair.

"Only half an hour?! That's not enough time for me to do my make-up!" Dina exclaimed "We have to go now!" She grabbed Jack and pulled him out of there in a second

"That's why I love being a dude" Zack sighed "Don't have to worry about that stuff"

"But you do have a girl who does worry about that stuff" She smiled grabbing Zack's ear and pulling him out

"And you say having a girlfriends a _good_ thing" Jacob teased Lucy

"Let's go..."

* * *

I arrived home to find my loving fiancé on the couch already ready to go. He still looked sick but he looked a lot better then he had this morning.

"How you feeling?" I asked plopping myself down next to him

"A lot better" He sighed

"You still want to go tonight?" I reassured

"I didn't get ready already to not go" He laughed

I smiled "Well I still have to get ready..."

Lucy had been smart enough to bring up her dress from Fred's house so she wouldn't have to worry about going back. It was a first for all of us having a place to change. Lucy had the bathroom, I had my bedroom and Jacob had the guest room. It had taken us all of fifteen minutes to get ready like this.

"Wasn't that quick for a change?" I asked

"Yeah..." Lucy admitted

"Cute dress by the way" I complimented

She had a cute lilac spaghetti strapped dress with silver sequins towards the bottom.

"Aw thanks, I like your dress too"

I was wearing an emerald green dress with one inch thick sleeves. The dress went down to my knees .

"Well I think you both look beautiful" Kai complimented

"Nothing for me?" Jacob sniffed

Despite Jacob once hating my decision, living with Kai the two had become extremely close and were now the best of friends.

Tonight Jacob was looking quite stunning he had on a white button up shirt with a silver vest and a blue and sliver tie tucked into the vest.

"I think you look very handsome Jacob" Lucy smiled

"We should get going for anyone who arrives early " I suggested

"Then may I escort you to the bar" Kai asked holding out his arm.

I linked my arm with his "Of course"

Jacob and Lucy exchanged glances "After you madam" Jacob offered gesturing her out the door.

Together all four of us headed down to the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

Muffy was waiting for us when we got there. She was in her classic red dress but with out the jacket revealing it to be a beautiful strapless dress.

"Good to see you could make it Kai" She smiled seeing as he still didn't look 100%

"I couldn't miss my own rehearsal dinner if I was dying" he stated

"That's pretty bold..." Lucy laughed

Slowly all of my guest began to arrive. And before I knew it I was surrounded by my loving overprotective friends.

"I can't believe your wedding almost here!" Celia exclaimed

"Yeah it's only 15 days away" Flora pointed out

"I bet your super excited" Nami stated

"Of course I am" I replied "I just hope Kai is in prefect condition by the time the wedding rolls around"

"It'd such a smart idea making it a beach party" Lumina exclaimed

"Especially when it's still spring" Muffy added

"Your combining your two favorite seasons. It's so cute" Celia squealed

"Well we all know how much Kai loves the beach"I mentioned

"But we'll be able to stand right where he proposed" Lumina screeched excitedly

"It almost sounds as though you guys are more excited then me" I laughed

"Your our best friend, Kate" Celia said "we're just excited for you"

I smiled "You guys really are the best."

"I think the boys are surprised you made it this far" Lucy remarked

"That's why they stopped bugging you about it" Linda added

"It could be that... or you guys threatened them to stop" I giggled

"I'm so happy you had this rehearsal dinner" Dina stated

"Why so?" Nami questioned

"Don't you see? We're in the homestretch going for the finish line in full sprint" Dina exclaimed

I paused to think about her little analogy. She was 100% right too. Everything was done. I never thought I'd be able to get through every list Dina had handed me. I never thought that everything would be pretty much done. All that was left to do was walk down the aisle and then cross the finish line.

"You're right Dina" I sighed "I'm almost there"

"Come on" Muffy smiled grabbing my hand "Let's dance"

Together all of us marched onto the dance floor and danced our little hearts out until dinner was served. I sat in between my loving sister and fiancé. After dinner was when we decided to give out our gifts to everyone in the wedding

"What did you get us?!" Celia asked as I handed her the box

"You shouldn't have" Lumina said as she rapidly shook the box trying to reveal it's content.

"Go on and open them now" I told them biting my lip as I watched them eagerly open their gifts to reveal the shining sterling silver bracelet with each there own name engraved into it.

"Aw, it's beautiful" Muffy said in awe

"And if you don't mind I would like it if you wore it to the wedding" I suggested

"Of course!" Linda exclaimed

"I was going to do it the minute I saw it anyways" Flora added

"What did Kai get the groomsmen?" Dina asked curiously

"I'm not sure actually" I laughed "But I think he said something about engraved pocket watches"

"You're wedding's going to be freaking awesome Kate" Lucy stated "I can totally feel it"

"I sure hope so" I smiled

We then danced the night away until the party died down. I then found myself sitting by the pond in my field staring up at the stars.

"What you looking at?"

I turned my head to see Kai walking towards me

"Just the stars"I sighed

"Something on your mind?" He asked as he sat down next to me

"I just..." I paused "We're in the homestretch"

* * *

**Well with the end of this chapter I hope we all know what the next chapters going to be... I don't even need to tell you guys, I know you already know. Be awaiting the next chapter though, I don't know when I'll get it done since it's going to be an interesting one but I hope to get it out soon!**


	27. My Day Has Arrived

1**The chapter I know all of you have been waiting for is finally here... the wedding chapter. I'm super excited to be finally be writing this chapter. I've watched/read so many wedding related books and movies that have motivated me to the max. But enough about that go on and enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Spring 15**

I couldn't believe I was actually standing in the position I was. I had on the dress that had only been worn once before... my wedding gown. It fit and felt perfectly just like the day I had tried it on in the store.

I stood there just staring into the mirror amazed that this day had finally come. My hair was down for once, long as ever. A nice white headband gracefully sat on my head where a beautiful white veil fell behind it.

There was a knock on the door followed my sisters voice

"Can I come in?" It asked

"Of course" I responded

Lucy opened the door her Maid of Honor dress on and her hair up in her normal ponytail. All of my other bridesmaids were behind her also ready. They were all eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of me.

"You look beautiful" She commented

"Thanks so do you" I told her. My nerves were off the charts, I felt myself ready to puke at any moment.

"Your missing some things though" Dina mentioned

I gave her a quizzical look before frantically looking to make sure I was covered.

"Relax" Dina laughed

I looked up at my laughing sister "Then what am I missing?"

"Something old" She said placing my mothers amulet around my neck

"Thanks" I murmured before hugging her

"Are you ready to get married?!" Celia asked excitedly

I nodded my head. Quickly examining all of my bridesmaids. They each had on the dress I had picked out the one day in town along with the bracelets they had received during the rehearsal dinner. I didn't care as much for what they did with their hair. All I had asked was that each of them tuck a single lily behind their ear.

"Okay, Muffy" I called "You'll be walking down with Cliff. You'll be the first to head down the aisle." I turned to Lumina "You'll follow Muffy and be walking down with Rock" I then looked at Dina Linda Nami Flora and Celia "Due to Kai having a lot fewer groomsmen then my bridesmaids, Flora and Nami, you'll follow Lumina and walk together. Linda and Dina you'll follow them and Celia you'll follow them"

"Don't I get a partner?" She asked

"Sadly there's an odd number of leftover... I'm sorry" I apologized

"No, its your day don't worry about me" She stated

"Who do I get to walk down with?" Lucy mused

The worst part was I knew she wasn't going to be thrilled with the next words that were about to come out of my mouth "You'll follow Celia and will walk down with Kai's Best Man..." I paused "Who is Gray"

I bit my lip watching for her reaction. To my surprise she was able to control herself.

"Oh..."She answered.

I paused giving her another moment to absorb the thought "Are we all ready?"

All my girls nodded

"Then grab a bouquet and go line up the boys are waiting for you out there"

Lucy handed me my master bouquet while the other girls then piled out the door.

"Let's go"

* * *

The beach wasn't a long walk from my house but we still decided to take the carriages. Our dresses were long and we didn't want to take the risk

It was a beautiful day for a wedding and the tops were down on the white horse carriages. I continued to smile at Lucy who sat next to me. She obviously wasn't thrilled about walking down with Gray but that wasn't my decision. Kai was apparently good friends with Gray and since Kai cut off most contact with his family Gray was first in line to be his Best Man.

"He's not _that_ bad" I told her

"I'm not going to make a big deal about it..." She murmured "It's your day"

"I'm sure you can last the 30 seconds you'll spend walking down the aisle with him" I smiled as we pulled up to the beach

She turned to face me "You're right"

"Then let's go!" I smiled, gently shoving her out of the carriage.

The girls met up with their pairs and lined up in the exact order I had told them. Lucy was right in front of me so I could be her older sister and poke her as a way to make her smile.

Gustafa saw we were ready and began to play the classic wedding song that all little kids always had there own special version that would demean the groom and bride. I was snapped out of my train of thought when I noticed the line was moving ahead of me and before I knew it I was next and everyone arose just for me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach fly rapidly as I grew closer and closer to my loving Kai awaiting my company at the end of the aisle.

My face was getting red, I could just feel it. I was so nervous yet when I made it to the end of the aisle it all stopped. I was then excited and eager to be standing there right next to him.

"Dearly beloved" Thomas began

I really just drifted off into thought after that, I was distracted by how good Kai looked in a tux to actually care what the Mayor had to say. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the words "I do" come from his wonderful mouth

I then listened as Mayor Thomas pronounced my vows before I spoke the words "I do"

"If anyone should have a reason on why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

I watched as Kai darted his glance to Popuri and allowed my glance to follow. I watched as her mouth opened only for me to see Rick cover her mouth and hold her in her seat to prevent her from getting up.

I smiled just in time for Thomas to say "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

I nearly jumped into his arms just to get our first kiss shared as husband and wife. Running down back down the aisle allowed the party to begin and our new life as husband and wife had would start. I may have only been mid afternoon but I knew for a fact that this party was going to go late into the night.

Before I could even speak a single word to my husband I was mobbed by each one of my bridesmaids.

"Congratulations!" Flora cheered

"Your off the singles bench for good" Dina reminded me

"Your stuck with him til death do you part" Celia giggled

"You sure you made the right decision?" Lumina asked

"Should we be asking you that?" Muffy replied looking at Rock who was already eyeing the wedding cake

"Hey where's Lucy?" I asked noticing I was missing one of my sisters.

"She's over with Gray" Nami told me

Those words were the biggest shock to me. She had been so resentful to spend the 30 seconds down the aisle and now that wasn't enough. I was stuck in a quizzical trance when I realized I still hadn't spoken to my husband yet.

"Hey you guys want to so stand where he proposed?!" I asked

"Oh my goddess yes!" Linda squealed

"Its right over there" I pointed to the spot only to find they where already half way there.

My barrier of friends had left and my husband had finally found his way to me.

"Is it finally ok now that I see the dress?" He asked

"Yes" I giggled "How does it look?"

"Beautiful "He answered

"This is only the second time I saw you in a tux and it still looks just as amazing as the first." I told him

I should have known that I wouldn't have gotten more then the time I had with him because before I knew it Lucy had taken a break from Gray to come and see me... well not exactly.

"Congrats!" They both said in unison

Lucy was still with Gray and I was no longer alone with my husband in fact in the short time it took Lucy and Gray to say there small "Congrats" Popuri had pulled my loving Kai away from me.

"Thanks" I responded for both Kai and me.

"Come on Gray let's go dance" Lucy suggested and pulled Gray to the dance floor.

Something was fishy here... for the longest time she had completely resented the man and now she couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly I realized I was standing on the beach alone... of course that didn't last long. Rick had pulled Popuri away from Kai and I once again had a little bit of time with him.

"Tell me you see that too" I said pointing to Gray and Lucy

"I see Gray and Lucy dancing... what's wrong with that?" He questioned

"Lucy hated Gray but ever since she walked down with Gray she hasn't left his side" I explained

"You need to relax" He told me "Plus we have a lot of people that want to congratulate us"

I turned to see a line of people had formed with Ruby and Rock first in line.

"Congratulations" Ruby smiled "I know you two will be together forever"

"When's the cake gonna be served?" Rock asked but was then elbowed by Ruby "I mean have fun on the honeymoon"

"Thanks Rock... I promise to serve the cake right after dinner just for you." Whenever I talked to this kid I felt like I was talking to a three year old. Then again Rock's mind was still a three year old.

We got some form of a congratulations from everyone and Kai decided it was about time to serve dinner. Everyone took they're assigned seats. The only people who sat at our table was Gray and plus my family. Not including Linda... Linda wasn't quite family yet plus she was such good friends with my bridesmaids she didn't mind.

"Ruby cooked all the food right?" Jack asked

"Yep" I nodded "Cause the best chef was already taken" I looked towards Kai.

However he had missed my comment due to the first course of dinner being set in front of him. I sighed but had to admit the food did look good.

I watched as everyone received their food and got ready to eat. However both Lucy and Gray arose...

"We would like to propose a toast" She said

"To Kate and Kai... may they live happily for the rest of their lives" Gray said

I watched everyone raise their glasses just for us. I smiled at Lucy as she took her seat next to me.

"You really are the best Maid of Honor I could have" I told her

"I know" She smiled

We then dug into the delicious food Ruby had prepared for us and it couldn't have been any better.

As dinner came to a close it was time to cut the cake just like I had promised Rock. I hadn't seen the final product and was excited as Ruby herself pulled the cake around, a sheet gently set on top of it covering the beautiful masterpiece under it.

Me and Kai approached the covered cake and watched as Ruby carefully removed the sheet. Under the sheet was a beautiful three layer cake. On the top layer 'Kate and Kai' we're elegantly written on the side. On the very top sat a pastry pineapple with a pastry puppy right next to it. On the middle layer there was the word 'Forever' printed on the side making the fragment 'Kate and Kai Forever'. On the final layer there was beautiful pastry flowers all along the side. The cake was incredible.

Hand and hand we carefully cut the first slice and everyone watched to see how we would share the first bite.

I watched as he took this small little fork-full and gently fed it to me. I couldn't help but be surprised that he didn't at least dab a dot of frosting on my nose. Then what we all expected finally occurred. Kai then shoved the cake right into may face. I couldn't help but smile, he forgot that I hade a slice of cake in my hand that I gladly threw right back on his face.

The entire town was laughing as we each then used a single finger to slide down each others cheek to sample the cake.

"I thought I finally got you back" He laughed referring to the night of my 23rd birthday party.

"You should know you can never get me back" I smiled.

"Yeah... some people just never learn" He said grabbing a napkin and gently wiped off my face as I did the same for him.

We had handed off the knife to Ruby and she continued to cut the cake as me and Kai sat down with fresh slices.

"You guys sure know how to put on a show..." Zack commented.

"We do our best" I smiled

"The beginning was so sweet and then..." Dina trailed off

"You weren't there for her 23rd birthday though" Kai told her

"What happened on her 23rd birthday?" Jack asked

"She nailed me with birthday cake..." He smiled "That was my attempted at payback"

"Can't get Kate back" Jacob commented

We all laughed as we ate the amazing cake made by Ruby.

With our bellies filled with cake it was time for the first slow dance for me and Kai as man and wife.

We were center stage as we slowly swayed back and forth as other couples slowly joined in.

"Last time I remember slow dancing with you I don't remember you leading so calmly" I smiled thinking of Dina's wedding

"We could dance like that" He said "We are the couple who put on quite a show"

I laughed "You don't have to... I like this, it's sweet" I laid my head on his shoulder as we gently rocked back and forth.

I caught Lucy dancing with Gray... I knew something was up but there was nothing wrong with that. I got together with Kai at a wedding... or sort of.

This night was perfect. We ate dinner as the sun was setting and we were now dancing under the stars. My sister had found a new boyfriend. One would think nothing could ruin this night. That was until I saw a certain silver haired man.

I felt stiff and I pulled my head off of Kai's shoulder in a flash.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Umm..." I paused to think of an excuse "Well I got to pee! Be right back" I pulled myself away from him and frantically looked for someone to help me. I spotted Muffy, perfect.

"Muff!" I called

She turned to me sitting alone at a table. "What's up? Why aren't you dancing with Kai?"

"Well... a problem came up" I pointed my head to the ex-boyfriend who was ruining my day.

"Oh" She blinked "I'll take care of him"

I watched as she got up and pranced over to him. She smiled and somehow guided him away from the wedding... I'm sure it was a story for later.

I got up and headed back to where I had left Kai. Sure enough Popuri had grabbed the opportunity and was now dancing with him. Kai didn't look one bit happy... it was hilarious for me but I decided to step in and save him.

"If you don't mind I'd like to step in" I said

"I do mind..." Popuri muttered "But he's yours now" She scuttled off looking ready to weep

"Thank you" He sighed as we regained our positions

"Don't mention it" I looked over to Popuri "How can you not feel at least a little bad for her? You were the only one she ever liked."

"I know" He sighed "But it was her over obsession that drove me away... Can you blame me for that?"

"No..." I laughed "But I guess I should be happy for that or we may not be in this position right now"

"I wouldn't say that" He smirked "You are pretty awesome"

The song ended and I caught Muffy return... alone.

When they say your wedding is something that only happens once and has to be amazing... that's a 100% correct statement. One couldn't just get married and not want something as amazing as this. This was one of the best nights of my life... and as it came to a close I was pulled aside by Dina who told me it was time for me to change. I didn't want to but it was time for us to get ready to leave for Waffle Island.

I went back to my house and removed my favorite dress and slipped on a cute purple and green sun dress before returning to the beach where a boat awaited me and Kai to board.

I had to say good bye to everyone for I would be gone for a whole week. My friends would take care of the farm with assistance from Lucy. But I was saying good bye to Dina, Jack, Jacob, Zack and Linda for a good... they had to return home.

"I'm going to miss you" I said as I pulled in my family in for a big hug.

"Stay in touch" Dina told me

"I want to hear everything" Linda squealed

"We'll miss working on that big farm of yours" Zack smirked

"Yeah... I won't" I giggled

"Have fun!" Jacob said

I pulled them in for one more hug before turning to my friends

"Take good care of my farm" I told them

"We will" Flora smiled

"We've gotten so good at farm work" Lumina remarked

"Luce, take good care of my farm" I teased

Lucy smiled "The jobs in good hands"

"Oh, and we have a lot to talk about when I get back" I said gesturing to Gray

Giving each bridesmaid a hug I got ready to climb into the boat when a familiar voice stopped me

"Congratulations!" The magical voice said "I told you he was the one"

I smiled as the Goddess appeared in front of me "Thanks"

"Kate you coming?" Kai asked causing me to look away and the second I looked back she was gone

"Yeah" I smiled "Lets go"

* * *

**Quite a chapter I know... I feel it's safe to say I'm taking a break from this story to finish my one other story or at least get close (don't worry it won't take too long)**

**I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what I have planned for the next (and final) arch of FG... well I'd think it would be obvious but for those who need a little hint... First comes love, then comes marriage...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review **


End file.
